The Story of Fire Wolf: Love and Family
by EastSideBebop
Summary: Jump City: cursed hero Titan and ancient demigod of fire and wrath Wolf has found his eternal love and has at last started a family! But someone from Angel's troubled past catches up with them as the twins hit puberty & Wolf is pushed to the limit. 1st
1. Introduction

First off, I want to give major props to all of my new friends Teen Titans X V.2 who deserve much credit for helping write this story, and the charries that play in it…

Thanx 2:

Dazi, for your patience and kindness to me and my rookie-ness on the site, as well as agreeing to give Wolf a mate and friend in Angel… Glomperz!

Mega, for helping Daz, with helping me, and for your great RP style as Robin and Inferno… and for letting me fulfill my dream of being Beast Boy!

§ Kaлm¥n §, For shooting tha breeze w/me and the fun RP interaction as well as letting me play a major role in your plans for your charrie Skye Yin Yang… It was fun!

xTroublEx, for being "the other old person" on the boards and your intuitive posts… I KNOW you have ESP girl…

I'll let you know who I own and who I borrowed at the start of heach chapter umk?

I obviously don't own the Teen Titans, or they'd be in the early stages of season 8!

* * *

Let us say, that in the vast land of make-believe, in the vast world of heroes specifically, that there are, for the sake of fans and fan fiction, four universes in which we may find the Teen Titans…

The first of course, is the Universe of the TV show, the one that we all know and love, and are the most likely to think of when one takes the time to enjoy the Titans…

Then there is Universe of the average FF writer; a mirror if you will of the TV universe, familiar, yet with subtle changes that fit the tale the writer wants to tell…

Then there is my Universe, much like the above Universe, and yet I call it the Hero-Verse, due to the fact that I use Heroes from the vast land of TV and Movies…

The Incredibles, Knight Rider The A-team, Static Shock, The Justice League, Samurai Jack, Cowboy Bebop… the list goes on…

I cross over lines that many would never dream of crossing, save the great ShadowKnux, who has the loyalty and hearts of myself and many other FF readers and writers…

And now for the fourth and last Universe I speak of…

A Universe that is the RP site TTxv2… a parallel of the TV Universe, with all of the old familiar things, and some new things that make it what it is…

This is the Universe I am going to take you into...

It is a dark and unforgiving place, yet it has its lighthearted, comical side, it's mysterious under tones and even tender moments…

And it is the backdrop for the story of the building of the road to Armageddon, and the end of all evil…

It is the Story of Fire Wolf and his love, Angel…


	2. A Foreshadowing

I own Fire Wolf, Tsukiko is Owned by Just Ritz and Skye is owned by § Kaлm¥n §…

Enjoy! -ESB

* * *

A massive slaughter has befallen the east side homeless shelter in Jump City…

A demonized hybrid girl and a werewolfess have gone on a feeding frenzy, killing nearly fifty people…

And a tall fiery hero, the wrath of the god's made flesh, has been charged by his patron god's to investigate, and dispense justice and wrath as he sees fit…

The air reeked of death, the sky was dark with smoke and the streets where covered in drying blood... much of it innocent...

And over all of it, the very air smacked of evil power...

"How much death and evil will this city endure I wonder, before I am fully restored?" A tall Anthropomorphic Wolf-Man asked the darkening sky, as citizens from other parts of the city started helping the rescue workers search for anyone who might still have survived...

There seem to be no one, but Fire Wolf kept this to himself, it was best to let the mortals have there hope; it was a powerful thing that gave him strength and right now he needed all he could gather...

He gave the air a good long sniff, and after sneezing lightly, he picked up what he had feared; the scent of a female werewolf and a demoness... he also picked up the scent of a young girl, maybe even a child, but he didn't know how that fit in yet...  
So at this point, it didn't matter... even though a small part of him wanted the girl to be alright, he clung, rather morbidly he admitted, to the fact that she was most likely being raped and then eaten by the two evil beings, and he wasn't sure it was only two... the thought sickened him and fueled his anger...  
He snorted, then crouched onto all fours morphing into a more wolf-like state...  
"Very well then, cry havoc, and let loose the hounds of hell..."

_Elsewhere…_

Skye suddenly jumped to her feet, her ears straight forward, her eyes were wide, but not with panic. She rushed to the nearest window, looking out it, barring her teeth as she snarled, before she relaxed a tiny bit, jumpy away from the window, feeling the pain of injury in her side. She gripped her side, her pupils narrowed as she gazed out the window. Then she brought her attention back to Tsukiko. "Someone's caught our trail and its no police men." she hissed, her mind rushing with plans of escape, though she didn't know the neighborhood or who it was, so this may be a bit of a challenge.

Tsukiko felt slightly alarmed. She hadn't sensed anything. Perhaps if it was a human, she wouldn't have minded. But another 'creature' would be difficult to get rid of. No matter what they did, it would still have their scent. She went to the window, opening it, and taking in a deep breath. There. It was a male. It smelled both wolf-ish and human. But definitely not another werewolf. "I don't know what to do, Skye. No matter where we go, it can follow. And I have no energy to fight. And you're too wounded to do so..."

Skye growled lowly as she looked out the window, keeping low to the ground, just enough so that she could see out the window. She knew how hard it would be to get away, but she also knew that staying and fighting would be impossible. Now they were stuck. She looked back at Tsukiko, her anger dying into worry as her ears drooped back. "I know it... But there has to be a way..." she said, trying hard to think of what to do here, but it was still hard to think and she really had no idea what to do. The only thing they could do at this point was wait and see who came by, maybe he would take pity on them... or maybe he would kill them, who knew.

'There... a sound...' Wolf's supernatural senses had picked up a sudden surge of fear and surprise... the scent was stronger now and he could now tell that there was only two of them and they where both female, and for some reason... Injured...  
A random thought crossed the hybrid consciousness of Fire Wolf, and soon, the plan was set in motion...  
He took in a deep breath, and spoke with an almost kind, yet firm and powerful voice: "I am the demi-god Fire Wolf! You cannot escape the wrath of the gods! Show yourselves and mercy may very well befall you! Hide... and you will know only judgment and wrath!"

Tsukiko heard the voice and shivered. "Think he's lying? I guess it's better than nothing. Especially if he's telling the truth..." She leaned her head out the window, giving Skye only a glance. "You can go if you'd like... I'll try to cover for you." She immediately shape-changed into a large black wolf, a normal one, not her werewolf form. Blinking golden eyes slowly as she tilted her head back, uttering a answering call; A deep and long howl…

Skye nodded, her ears low now as she looked passed Tsukiko out the window. She didn't like the sound of this guy at all, and she definitely didn't trust him, but what other choice did they have at this point. "Probably is... but there's nothing else we can really do but face him at this point." she said, catching Tsukiko's glance before she turned on her night vision, gazing through the window again. She shook her head, her ears pricking up again. I'll go if you go. I wouldn't get very far in this condition anyways." she said, her eyes wandering to the door as she headed for it.

The howling reply was just a bit more than Fire Wolf had hoped for...  
So taking in a breath, he sent a burst of answer howls ahead of him and he again morphed into a purely wolf form and ran to an intersection that was open and well lit by the four street lights, at the corners...  
The sun was slowly going down and he wanted to appease the human parts of his mind as much as he could...  
Then, he once again heard sounds of movement... he now knew right where his mysterious targets where... yes until he knew who or what they truly where, they needed to be thought of as targets still ...

Tsukiko heard his reply and went immediately to her door, opening it. Just as she saw the wolf form come running. Male, just like she had scented. He was pretty big for a wolf too, making in near impossible for anyone to think he was 'normal'. Not wanting to leave Skye alone, Tsukiko stayed at her new friends side. That, and she herself did not want to be near **him** alone either.

Fire Wolf loped to a stop in the dead center of the street, looking at the now open door and the stunning black she-wolf in the doorway... 'Can such a thing of beauty be guilty of such evil?' he thought to himself as he smelled the young girl hiding behind the door... 'Ahh a very mixed breed... so there is no prisoner...' Wolf thought as he realized that he had missed the mark slightly in his tracking and identifying, but it was a small thing...  
He slowly morphed into a more upright form and spoke in the voice of a warrior; "I know you understand me, and that you are much like me... Please be at peace at this time... But know that any treachery will be quenched with great force..." he stood at his full 7' height as his demi-god form fully took hold.  
He nodded; "Explain yourself Werewolf... and do not lie if you value your life."

Skye spotted movement outside and on reaction she barred her fangs and hissed - not wanting any trouble that this guy was gonna bring. She saw that they were both in wolf forms, and for a moment she thought of transforming, but when a pain came to her back again she decided otherwise. Her ears pricked forward as she heard thoughts drift through the air. She narrowed her eyes, gripping one arm around her side again. _"Things of beauty come in all genras."_ she spoke to him through thought speech this first time, _"A very very mixed breed."_ she said, a slight smirk creasing her lips for a moment before slowly dissapearing again as the shape of a wolf appeared outside the house now.

Both her tail and ears twitched irratibly as she stepped up beside Tsukiko, tilting her head curiously as if she expected this guy to lung at them any second and she had to be ready to dodge. "Be at peace my ass your the one who barged down here. The blood has been spilled, leave it at that." she growled. She looked to Tsukiko next when he seemed to address her and she wondered what her answer to that would be.

Wolf's eyes flared a bright hot blue at the young shifting female and her sharp tongue... She clearly had no idea who he was and needed a firm warning...  
His voice was full of strained benevolence as he raised his chin slightly in a manner befitting a demi-god: "Little one, it would be wise to keep your wit in check. And know that when the Fire Warrior gives his word, he keeps it. I will not attack you unless you are quite deserving... And because there must be a reckoning for every innocent life that is ended… you will both explain to me just what in the hell happened and why."

He backed up a single step, and lifted his hands slightly in a non-threatening gesture, "Now, I ask that you take your most natural forms, as I have. As a sign of good faith," he reached behind his left shoulder, to the handle of his large sword, as his other hand reach to the buckle on his chest, he unhooked it letting the weapon and it's scabbard to come off slowly in his hand, "I will lay my sword down… for now…"  
He looked at the two female's questioningly, waiting for their reply…

Tsukiko growled a warning that died into a slight whine. Hoping that Skye wouldn't attack if she felt too threatened. Slipping easily back into her human form. "You do not know very much for a god. A werewolf's true form is itself. Neither human nor wolf purely. But blended, a bit of each. I take on that form now, and who knows what'll happen. Good faith my ass." Adding her own bit of cockiness, she was, after all, leader of the Immortal Werewolves. Tsukiko couldn't let anyone just push her around.

"Don't threaten my friend either. What happened was not entirely our faults. There are, after all, some things that are simply out of your control." She paused again, unmoving and unblinking. "Besides, do not test one of the few people Kiesh'Ra favors. She has a very... ill temper towards people like you."

Skye wasn't too happy now, not that she had been full of joy before. She first of all didn't like how this man was talking to them, second she doesn't exactly have a taste for heroes and third she didn't like his snobby attitude - just to name a few.  
She arched an eyebrow at him when he called her little one and she almost lunged out of the doorway at him, being called little one was the one thing that you couldn't usually get away with calling her - but in this case she might have to let it slide, but now that he spoke again she had to retort. "First of all don't call me little one." she growled, though Tsukiko explained the next part, that some things were out of their control and she crossed her arms letting her temper flare still as much as it wanted.

"This is as natural as its gonna get, unless you wanna deal with crazy Skye." she hissed, her pupils almost narrowed into nothingness now as she glared at him, her eyes going back and forth between her friend and foe. Skye continued to listen to Tsukiko, nodding in agreement as she spoke.

Wolf arched his right eyebrow and snorted; "Spoken like a true Werewolf..." he divided his gaze among the two and spoke softly; "And I meant no offense... If I seem a bit unknowing, it due to my composite sentient mind not being fully... aligned... and yes, goodwill... that may very well save you ass..."  
He sat down on the curb, his long legs and large boot covered feet sticking out into the street... He gestured for the two ladies to sit wherever they pleased.

"Now, my name is Fire Wolf, as I said. And I am the wrath of the most Righteous Gods, Savfame and Adoni. Please tell me your names, and try to explain what happened back down town to the best of your ability... Although I think I may have an idea, I'd be most grateful if you two would tell me your self's..."  
He leaned back on his fur covered hands and bent his head down, as his ears swiveled to the side so he could hear them clearly...  
"At your leisure ladies."

Sighing inwardly and giving Skye a sideways glance. "I'll deal with this, Skye. You need to rest..." Tsukiko went out onto the lawn, but didn't sit down. Opening the gate to look at him better. "I am cursed, she has a demon problem. We have a tendency to lose control and neither of us can remember a whole lot. I am Tsukiko, and it is up to her to offer her name." Blinking her pale eyes at him in a thoughtful manner.  
"And, I am afraid your gods have no control over me. Tor and Fenris are mine. I really couldn't care what yours are, or how righteous they seem." Tsukiko was normally never so blunt or to the point. But had figured it to be best if 'Fire Wolf' would hear what they had to say and then leave them be.

Keeping the first smart ass comment that popped into his head under wraps, Fire Wolf shifted his head, allowing his steady gaze to fall on Tsukiko... "Tor and Fenris indeed! Two whom Savfame begged Adoni to spare! Hum! You are Tsukiko... Tsukiko... That name... I know of it... You are of the immortal clan, aren't you?"  
Wolf seemed more intrigued rather than angered, and it showed more and more on his face as he sat there and thought...  
"I understand the lack of memory now... at first I thought you might be lying, but your scent never betrayed you as a liar... but please, Tsukiko, tell me what you do remember... and I may be able to help you with your, shall we say, "problem"... of course, only if you want to that is..." Wolf remained in his place on the curb, but the urgent kindness in his voice betrayed the urge to leap up and do something...

Tsukiko growled deeply. Her werewolf vocal cords slipping through. Never having met anyone before who would so blatantly insult Tor and Fenris. With a huff and no more words the she-wolf marched back to the house, pulling Skye clear of the door, and shutting it. Feeling quite disgruntled about the whole matter. "Let's burn your clothes. I'm sick of this guy already. Ask anyone and they'll tell you I'm usually very agreeable." Tsukiko grabbed the garbage bag without another word and headed into the back-yard.

Skye's ears continued to twitch irritably, it was something about just being around a man after a kill that made her all upset and worked up, she never really understood why, but that was kind of the case, and the fact that she found him too cocky for his own good - she was about ready to just snap his throat out still.  
She gazed to Tsukiko when she spoke, but she didn't go back into the house. She sat on the step, her tail thumping on the ground quietly as she watched her friend go. She snorted in amusement when her friend spoke of the gods to this Fire Wolf. She would have the same problem with that too. Her gods were from a whole different world that you couldn't imagine – in fact in her own world she was almost a god.  
Skye's ears pricked when Fire Wolf spoke of the Immortal clan. She had almost forgotten that Tsukiko was a leader and that she herself was as well. She didn't know how this guy could know though, unless he was apart of it. Her ears twitched irritably again as she crouched on the step now, her ears lurching forward to hear again. When Fire Wolf spoke again, having kindness to his voice, she trusted him even less. Kindness was an emotion that she never had trusted, especially on someone she thought of as her enemy and as of yet nothing more.  
Standing, Skye tilted her head at Tsukiko when she returned quite angry, realizing how offending her gods must of made her quite mad indeed. She stood and was soon pulled in with her back into the house. Her ears flicked about still before she nodded. "As you wish." she said, nodding again before she followed Tsukiko out into the backyard.

If there was one thing Wolf hated more than the shedding of innocent blood, it was being dismissed or out right blatantly snubbed, here he was, a demi-god, wrath made flesh, offering a degree of mercy, trying to be accommodating, rather than just destroying them, which was his first gut reaction, and he thought, an increasingly better and better idea, and they treat him like some lower imp?  
He snorted as he picked up his sword and took to the air, aiming for the back of the house.  
He landed there in the small backyard, by the fence, listening as they made there way to the back door, he knew he risked being attacked, but in there current state he had little doubt that he could just play keep away...

Then he felt it before he heard it... a buzzing... evil... a raiding party!  
Three elemental demons burst out of the sky, an earth demon a sky demon and an ice demon... all with blood in there eyes and there eyes locked on the house!  
One thought crossed Fire Wolf's layered mind at the instant; "NO!"  
Instantly, blue flames burst from his body as he took a battle stance...

Tsukiko had opened the back door, a white bulging garbage bag in one hand. Stopping in her tracks when she saw Wolf and three other creatures. Why did this always happen to her? Her instinct told her to change. To become a werewolf and fight. But she didn't know if that would be a safe thing for Skye and Wolf.

Skye stopped behind Tsukiko, wondering what she was looking at now. Her eyes followed that of her friends up to the sky, seeing several demons along with the anthromorph. She immediately let out a hiss, her teeth barred. She looked to Tsukiko, wondering what they should do. She could tell that becoming the werewolf may help the situation, but at the same time it could be very dangerous for her, and she didn't exactly want to be endangered anymore, though she knew she might have to suck it up and do what she knew would have to be done.  
Her ears pricked up and she looked at her friend again. "You should transform. That would be the best help..." she said calmly. "I can use my powers from afar and if I get too endangered my demoness will take over." she explained, looking back up to the demons again. She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment.

"RUN!" The shout was pointed over his shoulder at the two females while his sword pointed at the trio of demons, who where now closing fast, the earth demon now running on the ground, pilling up dirt and stones in its fists as it went, the Sky demon was... well in the sky... flying over the house and gathering wind in his wings, the Ice demon... was riding on the back of the earth demon.. 'Damm how did I miss him?!?' Wolf thought to him self as he drew upon the thousands of years of wisdom and strength from past Fire Warriors and readied his sword for the first real combat he'd had in weeks...  
"SUFFER THE WRATH OF THE RIGHTEOUS AND HOLY GODS, YOU SEEDS OF THE SHADOWS!"  
And like many that came before him, Max Talbot, Fire Wolf, the chosen one, charged into battle...

Tsukiko shook her head. Regardless of anything, she wouldn't turn tail and run like a cowardice pup. Her body change instantaneously, stepping in front of Skye protectively as one of the demons launched itself at them. The ice demon. No problem. Leaping to meet the craure mid-air and driving it to the ground. It only took her large werewolf jaws locking onto its throat to finish it. The tang of demon blood filling her mouth. Compared to anything, demon blood was probably the most foul tasting.

Wolf was shocked that the Ice demon had evaded he powerful flaming swipe, yet that wasn't important now, the Ice demon was thankfully dead now, killed by the still weak werewolf, Tsukiko, and good thing to, that was the one ace that the trio had on him, but now...  
Now, the sky demon was in his sights as Wolf swept around in a tight 180, 10 feet above the ground, a trail of blue flame behind him, and a shrieking sky demon moments from a very painful death, before him...  
In one deft swing, Wofl cut the long leathery wings from the Sky demon's back, a sickly gray tar started flowing from the wounded imp as it crashed to the ground in a cloud of dust, dying...  
"Tsukiko! The EARTH DEMON!!!" Wolf shouted as the brown and green beast hurled stones at the black and blue haired Skye...  
Wolf sprinted as fast as he could and threw himself in front of the onslaught, shielding young Skye with his own body, taking the attack full on...

Skye watched as Wolf went into the fight, though Tsukiko hadn't exactly listened she didn't mind all that much, at least she knew that her friend would be close enough just in case she couldn't pretect herself in the case of an attack against her. And ice demon and the sky demon were both finished by now, though she hadn't noticed where the earth demon had gone just yet.  
Her eyes darted around looking for it until she suddenly saw it coming right at her now. She let out a low hiss, annoyed now, but she knew she could handle it. She was half way back into a battle position and she brought her arms out infront of her, letting her eyes glow a mixture of blue and black, then a huge blast was sent from the palms of her hands, blasting up towards the beast, even darkness and ice in there to kill this demon.

Tsukiko felt a large rock slam into her shoulder. A misfire from the many it had sent at Skye. It did nothing but to intensify her already growing anger. Turning to face the creature, only to stop when Tsu saw Sky launching herself at it. The creatue shrieking in pain as it went down. Surely all the noise would disturb the neighbors, but she wouldn't worry about that now. With the elementals finished, Tsukiko became her human self. Almost falling over from exhaustion. All the energy wasted previously during her blood-lust and this incident was taking a toll on her body.

"FUCKING SHIT!" Wolf screamed as he was hit on both sides by the demon AND Skye, the dirt and ice doing the most damage to him...  
Falling flat on his face, his fine leather vest and pants shredded, and barely covering him and the just now seeping wounds he had, Wolf slowly took hold of his sword and used it to prop him self up, his arms aching in protest...  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?" Wolf shouted as his vision cleared and he wounds slowly started to heal...  
"You're about to drop from exhaustion, I'm fresh from a rest... was fresh from a rest I go to block it and YOU..." he pointed a slightly bent finger at Skye, "FUCKING BLAST ME?!?!"  
Wolf huffed and stood up straighter, squaring his shoulders, "And what the hell do you think a darkness attack will do to a demon?"

Wolf arched his eyes in mock patience...  
"MAKE IT STRONGER!"

In all of his ranting Wolf almost missed the sound of the Sky Demon drawing his small sword, and leaping at Tsukiko's back...

Almost...  
In a blur of motion, Wolfs blazing broad sword flew through the air and struck the small imp down... Wolf limped over and put his foot on the demons throat, and grabbed the handle of his sword, and slowly twisted in the demons gut... "Bastard, who sent you?"  
the demon wheezed and spat out; "Legion... for he is many... you will not be able to stop us Fire Warrior... even tho you found your mate... we will have your little wa..." Wolf shot twin beams of pure fire from his eyes into the demons head, burning it off and killing him...  
"Over MY never-dead body you will..."

Wolf turned to the two; Tsukiko and Skye, his eyes still glowing; "I'm letting you slide for now... But stay outta trouble unless you aim to end up like this guy..." and with that Wolf pull his sword out and the demon burst into hot blue flames...  
Wolf walked away, but before he left the yard he spoke one last time; "there will be a time when no matter how much I want to let things slide, I won't be able to... make damm fucking sure you're on the right side of me when that time comes... cause you won't be able to stop me... good day ladies..."  
And so Fire Wolf limped away leaving Tsukiko and Skye to talk among themselves...  
Their fate still in their hands for the time being...


	3. An Angelic Meeting Pt1

Wooo! Here it tiz all, the next chapter in the Fire Wolf and Angel saga!

AND IT'S A LEMON!!!! GASP!

Just to let y'all know, this story is taken from a series of RP threads and I tried to make it a story like as I could while keeping it close to the original posts without being just a copy and paste… Not easy, but I think I did a good job!

I now Fire Wolf/ Max Talbot and Dazi owns Angel/ Jessica Palwizat…

Enjoy!

ESB

* * *

He hurt all over... every part... especially on the inside... In the three months since he had come to this new universe, been killed, and reborn as Fire Wolf, the prime sentient of Max Talbot had done nothing but morn the loss of his only beloved, Karen De'Nosseo...  
"I never told her..." and the tears once more welled up in his eyes, but his dammed pride would not let him release...  
Wolf prayed to his patron gods Savefame, whose image he bore, and Adoni, whose wrath and justice he embodied... "Why? I always did as you asked me! Always! And you take me away from the one girl I ever loved?"

There are times when even a demi-god cannot find words...

And there are times when a demi-god is subject to the mighty gods and their will…

Angel moved along the hallway of the apartment block, looking at the numbers in a slightly confused manner. She was in a calm state at the moment, which would be surprising since she was usually on her toes for trouble. She was meant to be checking out an apartment for rent though felt she had missed the time slot or she could possibly be in the wrong place all together. Yes, that sounded like her. She was hopeless as times. Angel shook her head at herself, running a hand through her silver hair as she grumbled…

A slight sound outside however caught his ears, as his heart felt an answer to his question...  
"So say the mighty ones, so shall I obey..."  
Getting up from his prayer mat in his small yet neat bedroom, Wolf walked out into the main room, a living room and dining room with a small fireplace and kitchen at opposing ends, a large L shaped black leather couch across from the fireplace, facing the door and small bar in the kitchen...

He opened the door and looked east down the hallway, the sunset to his back, and then he saw her... her eyes where the most incredible shade of blue he had ever seen, and her long sliver hair swayed in perfect counter with her slim yet round hips, offset by her perky, bust line... the sight triggered a storm of memory's and emotions within his composite mind, but to soon calmed as one thought came to the forefront of his mind: I must meet her... she is my mate...

Angel shivered lightly as the strong aurora of grief washed over her as she heard the click of a door behind her. She didn't pay too much attention at first, wincing against the strong light of sunset that filtered through a window at the end of the hallway. Finally giving up on her stubbornness she turned to face the person whom had entered the hallway. She knew they were still there because their aurora still echoed through the hallway. She looked down at the man standing at his doorway, seeming to be watching her. Maybe she was in the wrong place? She let a small smile slip onto her face. She might have been a mainly solitary creature but she knew the social rules and you usually get the answers you need if your warm with your approach. "Excuse me?" She approached him slowly, somewhat unnerved by having to ask. Some said she was as stubborn as a man when it came to direction. "I was meant to be looking at an apartment but I think I missed out. Do you know if this is the right place?" Her wide eyes showed her nervousness of asking clearly as she hooked her thumbs into the waist of her skirt a little awkwardly.

"THE VOICE OF AN ANGEL!" the voices in Wolf's mind cried after she turned to face him and spoke.  
He realized that he was still in his human form, and was without a shirt... and that he had been standing there for more that a few seconds with his mouth hanging open...  
"Ahh well... do you know which building it was in? This was the last open apartment in this complex building, and I just got it a month ago..." 'I am so lame' Max/Wolf thought to himself as she slowly walked closer to him. Her very approach made him feel comforted, like a glass of water on a hot day... he held out his large leathered hand, "My name's Wo- I mean Max... but many people call me Wolf... you are?" his tongue felt like a block of wood... 'Well,' he thought to himself; 'at least the rest of me is working... Wait... Which part is working?!?' Wolf tried not to blush as he felt himself start to become aroused at her lovely scent...

Angel grumbled again as she looked over the piece of paper in her hand, scrunching it up and shoving it in her pocket before looking up at him with an appreciative smile "Well I'm either in the wrong building or have the wrong info" She said with a slight nervous blush, her cheeks tinting a soft pink which accompanied the awkwardness of her mistake. Angel stopped just before him, close enough to speak softly though not close enough to invade any personal space. She offered him her hand as she introduced herself "Technically I'm Jessica, though everyone calls me Angel" It had been a long time since she had used or even told anyone her real name and she probably wouldn't answer to it. She had adopted Angel as he name these days…

Her hand was so soft, and warm that it surprised him, and with the effect if had on him. it might as well have knocked him over;"Jessica, very nice, but Angel... Beautiful... lit fits you well..." 'this is the one...' he thought to himself as he took a step back into his apartment, "The office is closed right now, but you're more that welcome to use the phone and leave a message, unless you have a cell with unlimited calling on it..." 'Oh yeah, the quickest way to a girls heart is her cell phone... you dummy!' Wolf mentally slapped him self as he took a slow deep breath in through his nose... not the best move as he now got the full effect of her body's natural scent as well as the light touch of perfume she was wearing...  
The Alpha male in him wanted nothing more that to jump on her and make her fulfill his need and bow to his urges... but the warrior in him took over, his honor code bent on giving her every ounce of honor and respect she deserved, as he tried his damnedest to get her into bed... oh well...

Angel smiled as he spoke. She was glad he liked Angel better; she wasn't much a fan of her birth name. It meant nothing, while Angel, not really reflecting her personality, was more an obvious statement of what she was, not what others expected her to be. She looked past him, into his apartment as he spoke again. It would help if she had a phone at all but being the mainly solitary creature she was, she had no need to communicate with another. She though for a moment before nodding lightly. "I guess that would be the best thing to do that the moment...Thank you" She took a step forward, waiting for him to allow her in if he was going to

He stepped back into the apartment and waved his hand, showing her in, "Not at all, here, the phone is next to the bar, Kitchen side, and the number for the office is on the note pad next to it."  
Wolf led her around to the small kitchen, and pointed to the cordless phone mounted on the wall, he then moved over to the stove and checked on the pot of stew he was making as she picked up the phone...  
'She's so lovely...' Wolf thought to himself as he sneaked a look at her while he stirred the pot of stew; 'And I can sense great good in her... she is perfect!'

Angel stepped into his apartment, looking around it with curiosity. As he lead her to the phone she followed silently, smiling her thanks to him as she moved over to the phone, picking it up and dialing the number he presented to her. She rested her elbows on the bench, resting her weight upon them, her back to Wolf as she spoke. She left a short message on the answering machine before setting the phone down and straightening up, turning to face wolf once more. "Thank you once again"

'She's gonna leave! I've gotta say or do something!' Wolf's vastly layered mind was working at speeds and levels that no other living thing could hope to match in ten lifetimes, and yet the age old problem arose; he was so smitten by her, he barely knew his own name!  
"I know that this may seem forward..." the words came out of there own accord before Wolf could think, "But do you have any plans for dinner?" he smiled shyly as he set the spoon down on the stove-top, and started rubbing his right arm just below his armband tattoos...  
"If not I understand, and you seem like a private kind of person, but I got this stew and there's plenty, or I can fix some chicken and pasta or we can go to this great little cafe I know of on the west side and I'm rambling... sorry..." he blushed a deep shade of red and looked at the floor; "You don't have to stay if you don't want to... I understand..."

He stepped closer to her and looked up into her deep light blue eyes, as his dark blue eyes searched her face... 'What will she do? What does she think of me?' he thought to himself...  
waiting...

Angel made a slight move toward the door before he began to speak. She turned back to face him, looking at him curiously. 'I know this may seem forward'. She had heard those words before but every time there was something different at the end of them depending on the person and she was curious to find out what he was going to say. She smiled politely as he finished the sentence and began to ramble. He seemed rather nice and genuine, unlike the other arrogant guys whom usually spoke to her. "I would love to but I wouldn't want to intrude" She wasn't too sure how he would take it. She wasn't rejecting his offer, just shyly and somewhat awkwardly accepting

Wolf thought for a heart beat; 'That's... good! She didn't flat out reject me! well answer her you idiot!'  
"Hey it's no problem, I didn't have anything lined up for tonight, and..." he hesitated slightly, then continued; "I was a little lonely..." he smiled again for what he thought must have been the millionth time, "... And I'm glad you showed up... Thanks Angel... It was just what I needed..." his smile was almost wan, but he felt his spirit start to relax for the first time since he had come to this universe... and that made his eyes smile...

"Any preference for dinner?" he now stood only a few steps from her, and her scent was now ingrained in his mind for eternity... 'We've met before...' an old wise voice deep in his conciseness spoke softly as he found himself looking, no _drowning_ in her ever deepening eyes...  
'She is our eternal soul mate...' a slightly younger voice said as he felt his powers start to rise... 'What's happening?' Wolf thought to him self as his mind begin to race again...  
'She IS the one...'

Angel looked back at him as he seemed to stare at her absentmindedly, her mind trying to read what his was thinking by his eyes. The deep, grieving aurora that she had felt in the hallway had seemed to fade, being replaced by more warmer, welcoming feelings. She shifted lightly, her wings twitching softly upon her back as she mirrored his smile. "I don't want to make you cook again or go out. I'm fine with the stew" She said quietly, tilting her head slightly as she continued to watched him, still wondering what he was so deep in thought about.

He heard her reply and his heart soared, he thought to himself; 'That's nothing... I've died for you Angel, many a time... nothing is too much...'  
Wolf's mind reached a peak of thought, then as quickly as it had started, his mind settled down and he laughed softly then shrugged; "Either way is fine with me, I really don't mind... but if I do say so myself, the stew is probably the best choice, I tend to burn my chicken, and I don't have my car back yet." once more he smiled softly, his eyes trapped by hers...  
"Please, make your self at home..."

Angel laughed softly as he spoke. His aurora had lightened a lot and something extremely familiar tugged at the back of her mind. She shook her head lightly as she pushed the thought to the back of her mind, looking around the apartment once more before she made her way toward the couch, sitting before the fireplace and looking back at Wolf with a smile.

He smiled as she sat down on the edge of the couch, next to the softly glowing fire in the fireplace, "Thank you, you... you honor with your presence..." he smiled even as he realized that he still had not put a shirt on and Angel was now looking at his chest and the thin layer of soft chest hair that covered him and the faint blue scars on his abdomen and arms...  
he also noted that she had wings... 'A true Angel... she IS THE ONE!' he thought to him self as he pulled out two bowls and classes from the cabinet.  
"What would you like to drink? I have sweet tea, fruit juice, soda, cold water, or if you prefer some Corona and limes..." Wolf didn't drink heavily, but he did enjoy some adult beverages every now and again, so long as he didn't abuse it, he was fine...  
and he wasn't planning on getting drunk with his eternal soul mate here with him...  
"Anything spark your interest?" he asked as he leaned on the kitchen table, suddenly feeling very sexy...

Angel blushed softly as he spoke, turning to the fire and letting the soft orange glow warm her face. She could sit an stare at a fire until it turned to smoldering ashes and then eventually cold black dust but it would have been rude for her to let her attention stick itself to the fire and ignore Wolf. She looked back at him as he spoke again, only just noticing his lack or clothing upon his torso. Lifting her eyes to his face with a little difficulty, she thought for a moment. "Corona sounds nice" She replied.

'She's sad... and lonely... This life must have been harder on her than the others' the old wise voice was back but it was soft and guiding, and Wolf had grown to trust it...  
'I wonder what has happened to her in this life?' he thought as he moved to the refrigerator, and pulled two of his last four bottles of Corona and a fresh lime out and placed them on the counter. He glanced back at her, she was looking at the fire and he noticed a large faint scar covering her right shoulder 'How did I miss _that_?' Wolf thought to himself as he got the lime wedges cut and flicked rather that twisted the tops off of the Corona bottles.  
"Here you go," he handed a bottle, lime wedge placed in the mouth of it, to Angel and then sat down a short distance from her, close enough to be friendly and comforting, but far enough so as not to be over bearing or awkward...

"So, Angel, I know it's corny, seeing that I've only been in Jump for three months, but I've never seen you around, are you new here too? Tell me about your self..."  
He sat back on the couch and propped his sock covered feet on the coffee able, and sipped his Corona, as the light from the fire danced across her deliciously pale skin and caught her ravishing eyes...  
He couldn't help but stare, 'My god, she is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen!'

There was a slight stinging in her shoulder as her scar seemed to seep it's presence into her mind. She subconsciously pulled the collar of her shirt up so it was completely covered and smirked at the memories. Maybe to a normal little being what happened to her might have been traumatizing but Angel took it in her stride and laughed at the men. After all, she had escaped with her life and wings for that matter. Whatever happened to dear ol' devil? The far off look in her eyes that she had gained while diving into her thoughts faded as Wolf sat down. "I've been here for long enough" She said. She shifted somewhat awkwardly as he asked about herself. "There's a lot to say. Where should I start?" She asked

Wolf smiled knowingly, "Well I find that, in most cases, the beginning is the best, un-less you tend to back-track like I do." he noted that she had moved her shirt over the scar...  
For a brief moment, his anger was kindled towards who ever had harmed Angel, HIS Angel... 'the Angel of light... your greatest ally and only true love...'  
The wise old voice was now guiding him as much as the ruling conciseness of Max Talbot...  
He leaned in slightly and spoke softly, his rich baritone was like that of a big brother, comforting his little sister or a close friend; "If you want, we can take turns, you tell a little about yourself, then I'll tell a little about myself... sound good?"

He felt as if his whole world hung on her reply...

Angel watched him with somewhat cautious eyes. She wasn't really one to talk about her past but for some reason she felt as though he already knew it. The stranger feeling running through her was that he knew more about her than she did. She shifted a little uncomfortably, fingering at the slice of lime and organizing her drink before sipping at it slowly. She might as well tell him something about herself, after all, he was being rather affable. She sighed, looking down at the bottle in her hand before picking a place to start. "I was born in China in the dense mountains. My father was 'King of the Jungle' as some said. A tiger anthro. My mum….She was an angel but that's all I know. She never told me where she came from or what happened in her life. I lived there quiet happily until there was a slight uprising." It was somewhere in the 1930's and she was only ten in angel years. Apparently when you reached 21 all aging processes stopped and immortality dawned on you. "Then I had some run ins with the government, yadda yadda, ended up here" She looked up at Wolf to see how he was looking at her, if he hadn't turned away and waited for him to share something.

Wolf smiled, and nodded, "Yadda yadda, ended up here? Me too... but there's a big fight with a dozen giant killer robots, and me getting myself killed saving the whole damm City of Jump and somehow ending up here, in an Alternate Universe, my powers going nuts on me, a one night stand with a lady vigilantly, who later I asked to shoot me, and guess what? she did. I died, but... I was the chosen one, now don't be frightened at this; now I'm a dammed demi-god..."  
he stood up from the couch and stretched, "Your an anthro? Same here, only I'm a three way, I'm a god in flesh... watch..."  
He started softly glowing blue and morphed until he had gone from a well built six foot eight human to seven feet tall Anthropomorphic-Wolf, his shoulders grew wider, and his body became covered with a soft fine coat of gray and sliver fur, a long-ish blue tinted mane grew out of his lower neck and the back of his head, his arms and abs now ripped ten times over from the toned human form he had just been in, and his baggy ripped blue jeans where now tight and hung low on his narrow hip bones, allowing his flowing long and bushy tail to stick out... it also allowed a small patch of short, curly, dark blue hair to peek over the waistband of his pants...

Now in his demi-god form he stood there, next to the couch, in the middle of the room, waiting for Angel to respond...

Angel scratched her head lightly as he spoke. A look of confusion crept onto her face as she listened. How many times did he say he had died? But...He was alive? Or walking dead? She furrowed her brow tightly, trying to figure it out before she shook her head lightly, deciding not to think too deep into it and confuse herself even more. She didn't seem too fazed as she watched him transform, she actually looked on like an amazed child. She looked him up and down as his transformation completed. She only knew how to transform into an almost complete tiger, she wasn't skilled enough to combine her tiger and angel forms to make an actual anthro. "You seem to need a shave, but otherwise it's not too bad" She joked. She actually thought his demi-god form was rather hot, as was his human form

Wolf laughed a deep hearty laugh, "There's not a mortal blade on earth, this one or any other for that matter that can cut me OR my hair... and believe me that comes in handy."  
He stepped over to her and gently took her hands into his now large fur covered paw like hands, "Angel... I know this will sound.. insane... but... I know everything there is to know about you... Form all of your past life's... _Our_ past life's... And now, I want to learn about the life you lead now... and..." he hesitated, his heart in his throat, and his tongue felt like fuzz, but he knew in his heart he simply _had_ to do this... 'Tell her...Ask her... Embrace her...' once more the wise old voice guided him...

"I want to live this life... My last life... With you, and you only... Please, will you be my partner, my mate... My wife? "

He gently cupped her face in his hands longing to kiss her... but waiting for her answer... NOW his life truely depended on it...

Angel laughed softly after him as he took her joke in stride. Her gaze followed his every movement as she moved toward her, looking down at is paw like hands as he took her own before looking back up at him. What he said sounded as he warned, somewhat insane though even though her conscious mind was telling her that, somewhere in her subconscious she felt as though he were telling the truth. She wasn't usually one to get suckered into something so if she believed him in the slightest then there had to be truth to it. His aurora was pure, no hint of sinister feeling or betrayal lining it. What he was saying he felt, or knew, it was the truth. "I-I'm confused. Past lives? You mean we knew each other before?" She wasn't trying to avoid his question, something in her was strongly inclining her to accept, she just wanted to be pulled out of the confusion she was sitting it.

Wolf's perfectly blended face smiled ever so softly, "Yes Angel, many times..."  
His eyes started to glow a soft blue color as he spoke...  
"In past life's, in every life, in every known universe, and in every way... we where one... the purest of soul mates, eternally so, foraged by the hands of the gods them selves... You do not know that you mother was a high messenger of Adoni? She was! And my human family was the family that bore the curse of Savfame himself! They, the great deity's of righteousness, made us after the foundation of time was formed... I am the Wrath of the gods... and you are the Angel of light, Icon of all that is good and right... We are the chosen ones... destined to bring heaven to earth..."

And with that, Wolf slowly closed the gap between them, his lips, covering his large canines, thickly covered in the finest and softest of fir, parted as he kissed her gently on her soft, dark lips...

Angel listened to him intently, her face resembling that of someone whom had seen a ghost but truly she was gobersmacked. Through all the words that seemed to be blasted at her, she picked up those which made sense to her. The part of her history which she had stressed to know, to find out, before her mother disappeared seemed to have just been presented to her. Her mind seemed to be racing as she thought over everything he had said but as he got closer and his lips touched hers, her mind stopped. She seemed to drain thoughts from him that made everything make sense, like memories hidden deep within her mind showed themselves. She closed her eyes, the light fading from her mind though his image still strong in her had.

He felt the surge of energy as the deepest parts of her soul awakened, and she surrendered her self to his kiss...  
Ahh yes! That kiss! she tasted of honey and sunshine, vanilla and love...  
Briefly the thought that love had a taste was almost comical to Wolf, but he was using every fiber of his conciseness now, as he realized that she had made him whole just by trusting him!  
The taste of her lips on his made his loins ache, and he felt her deepen the kiss and moan softly into him mouth as he stayed here, bent over her still seated form...  
Gently, he pulled her up off the couch and into his arms, the kiss now broken, but the bond now reaffirmed for all time...  
Gently he held her in his massive arms, holding to the one thing in all of existence that truly matter to him... her..

Angel felt herself shiver as the kiss deepened, her eyes still closed yet she felt like she was looking up at him, like she could mentally see him. She wasn't sure how she had fallen into trusting him so quickly but it was rare for her to even speak to a man without shooting down his manhood. She felt instant respect for him when she met him in the hall just outside and everything seemed to have moved so quickly. Her eyes opened quickly in surprise, her arms wrapping around his neck as he picked her up. She looked at him curiously

As he held on to her, he looked down at the small almost frail(almost), girl, no eternal woman, in his arms, the look in her eyes was beautiful and captivating, and just a bit curious...  
"Not yet love..." he whispered with the ethereal voice of a demi-god  
"Not just yet..." he gently picked her up and took her back to the rear of the main room the the small hallway and into the door on the right, his bedroom...

It was painted a soft calming sky blue, the large wooden desk had a small computer and a stack of notebooks, the bed had a dark wood frame that let the bed stay low to the floor...  
"Here... you shall sleep in perfect safety tonight..." he set her down next to the low King sized bed, covered in a gray and dark blue bed set with large fluffy pillows.  
with the care of a man, or a demi-god, in love, he pulled the covers down and tuned the pillows over...  
He stepped to the door, "I have many extra large shirts in the top right drawer..." he pointed to his Oak wood dresser, "or if you prefer, I have some cotton pajamas in the drawer above them.  
I will leave you to change, should you need anything, just think, 'save me' and you will be..."  
He left the room and shut the door, giving her all the privacy she could ever need or want.  
He took up a guard at the door, standing there looking at it, his ears swiveling slowly too and fro...  
Wolf felt the longing in his loins again and fought it off;

'I will not become one with her until all things are set in order... it is the proper thing and she'd have it no other way...'

Soon he heard her calling him back into the room...

She tilted her head slightly as he spoke. She felt relaxed, safe and almost childlike, three emotions that rarely, if ever, visited her mind. She slipped down from his arms as the entered the room, looking around her curiously. As he spoke, she tilted her head so she could look up at him. She nodded as he spoke, smiling as he left the room. She looked in the draws, finding the pyjamas a little too big for her so she took one of his shirts. She found it more comfortable anyway. She ran her hand over the bed before she sat on it, smiling at how comfortable. She pulled her legs up under her so she was sitting on her knees. She sat back against the bed head, pulling the blanket over her lap to keep her warm. She was comfortable but started to feel a little anxious. She didn't like to be on her own in new places for too long. She wondered what Wolf had meant by thinking 'save me' and rolled the two words over in her mind. "Wolf?" She said, somewhat to herself.

In a heart beat Wolf was in the room, his eyes and ears swept the area quickly, then they came to rest on his love...  
He smiled at her lovingly, she looked quite cute on the bed like she was, and once more he had to fight off a powerful surge of lust, as his eyes traced her graceful curves under the large green shirt she was wearing...  
"Are you okay?" his voice was now closer to normal, but it still had a slightly lumpy, feral like timber to it, he looked at the clock... 10:20pm... 'has it really been over two hours?' he thought to himself, remembering the appointed meeting earlier...  
He walked up to her on the bed, and he knelt down on the floor in front of her, he reached into the nightstand drawer on his right and pulled out a small leather pouch, and then he pulled out of that...  
A small sliver ring with a large uncut sapphire gem in it, he grasped her left hand and held the ring up to her, "You didn't answer my question..." But he looked deep into her eyes and saw her answer...

Angel's gaze followed his around the room. She guessed he came in reply to the 'save me' but there was nothing wrong, it was the only thing he had given her to say if she wanted him here. "Yes I'm fine" She replied softly. Her head turned lightly as she watched him walk over to the side of the bed, watching him curiously as he pulled out the pouch and opened it. She froze in surprise and awe as he pulled out the ring. She stared at him silently for a minute or two before her head moved in a slow, awe smacked nod. She couldn't find any words to say. The memories dug up from the back of her mind swum around her head. Thousands of years of memories and she couldn't even piece a few measly letter together.

He smiled a big kind smile at her, then ever so gently he slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her soft warm hand...  
'Now...' wolf thought to himself as once more his libido kicked in... 'No, wait... it's up to her, I will let her take the lead...' and once more he fought it...  
"Are you tired?" he asked as he got up and sat next to her on the bed, his arm encircled her midsection lovingly, and he pulled her body close to him... Oh just to feel the warmth of her was like a slice of heaven! he smelled her long sliver hair and gently stroked her arm with his fury hand..

Angel shivered softly as his lips touched her hand, looking down at the ring on her finger and smiled softly. She watched him as he climbed onto the bed beside her, smiling softly as him with a slight shake of her head "Not really" She admitted. She was usually one of the nocturnal people in the city so her 'bed time' wasn't for a while yet. She cuddled her body up to his, his hand relaxing her as she closed her eyes. It had been a while since she truly felt comfortable enough around someone.

He laid back on the bed next to her on top of the covers, she stayed sitting for a while then lay down next to him snuggling into the short fur on his chest, while pulling the blanket up slightly...  
"Good" he answered as he got up and turned the main light off, leaving the bedside lamp on, he crawled into the bed under the covers, still in his jeans, he pulled Angel into his arms and held her head closely to his heart... he knew that she could feel his heartbeat and as time slowly passed, he felt her melt completely into his embrace.  
"Lets just talk Angel... We have a lot to catch up on..."

Angel looked down at him as he lay back, watching him before deciding to follow suit, cuddling up to him and resting her head upon his chest. She shuffled onto her side as he got up, resting her head on the pillow as she watched him turn off the light. she moved obediently into him as he pulled her too him, her hands upon his chest as she snuggled her face into his shoulder. She nodded, she face still in his chest, answering questions that he asked and prodding at his life with her own.

After hours of loving questions and answers, Angel and Wolf had both finely fallen asleep early in the morning, holding each other tenderly, and just enjoying being close...

But unfortunately, the joining of the two eternal lovers triggered the whole of Wolf's conciseness to fully join...

That meant that all of his memory's where now unlocked...  
And one such unpleasant memory was now playing in his mind...

The air was hot, and the wind kicked up clouds of dust as the noonday sun beat down on the small dusty farmhouse...  
A ring of horses and riders, dressed in the uniform of the Mexican army, stood around a young Texan couple... two days before this, the Alamo and all 183 men in it, fell...  
the leader, a young unshaven man, with gold brads on his top spoke curtly to the tall young man standing in front of him; "Sir joven, usted entregará sus cosechas y caballos al ejército de Santa Anna general..." (Young sir, you will surrender your crops and horses to general Santa Anna's army.)  
the young man re plyed in almost perfect Spanish; "¿pero por qué¿Pago los impuestos, y no le estamos luchando?" (but why? I pay the Taxes, and we are not fighting you!)

The young officer on horseback glared at the young couple, the tall tanned farmer and his pregnant sweet faced wife...

Without warning, the young officer drew his sword, and the young farmer jumped in front of his wife...  
A shot rang out and the young farmer staggered to his knees...  
a horseman, drew his sword and swiped at the kneeling farmer, but missed his mark...  
A second shot rang out, this time the farmer STOOD, blood running down his thin gray shirt...  
The young officer thrust his word into the swelling belly of the young woman and as she shrieked, he ripped her body open...  
A sword found it's mark on the young farmer, slicing his side open...

As the soldiers rode off over the hills, the small farmhouse burned and a young, tanned farmer knelt in a pool of blood, much of it his own, but most of it belonging to his dying wife and his now dead, no, murdered child...  
He cried silent tears as his love died in his arms until he bled out as well...

Wolf awoke with a start, his senses on full alert, his fangs bared and his heart about to explode out of his chest...  
"No... never... again..." he muttered incomprehensibly as his brain started to warm up...  
He looked down at the beautiful creature resting on him...  
she stirred as if being troubled...

Angel was gripping the fine fur upon his chest like she were subconsciously reassuring herself that he was there. Her eyes twitched rapidly in her dream state, her breaths shallow yet almost as rapid as her drumming heart beat. What was going through her head was too much for her to handle. Each thought and memory mixed together, creating a swirling vortex or colors and pictures, faces she had never seen though felt she knew flew before her and noises deafened her. What was happening? She felt anxious, prideful, happy, anger and all the other emotions you could name but they all melted into an intense sense of fear. She mumbled softly in her sleep, no definable words though they sounded strained. Her eyes slowly flickered open, her body tensed and her eyes darting around the room like a frozen animal cornered. It only took moments for her to look up at Wolf, a small, shaky smile creeping onto her face. _"Hi"_ She said weekly, her voice quivering.

Until she spoke, he was sure that this was another dream...  
but when he heard her gentle voice and felt her shift on him, he felt at ease at once...  
Nuzzling her ear with his slightly wet nose, he let his hot breath roll over her, watching as it gently lifted the way-to-big shirt off of her body slightly...  
"Angel..." He said softly as he watched her bask in his embrace, "... Are you... well what I mean is... is this body... um..." 'damm it, just ask, she'll understand!' he thought to himself as she slowly turned into him, pressing her body in tighter, sparking his body to respond...  
"Are you a virgin?" his cheeks flushed and he felt silly but... well he wanted to know...

Angel smiled as he nuzzled her ear, shivering lightly as his hot breathe washed over her. As he began speaking at her she looked up at him with curiosity, looking down at herself as his words seemed to struggle to form. As he asked his question, her face flushed and she looked away. She hadn't had anyone ask her that before, that's because the people whom she was with didn't seem to actually care, they just wanted whatever they could get. She shook her head lightly, gaze averted…

Wolf almost missed her shaking her head no... Almost...  
It didn't' hurt him as much as he first thought it would, and to be honest, he had all but jumped on the first girl he could get into bed when he first came to this universe, so he couldn't and wouldn't judge her...  
"I don't care... you'll remember me... just like I remember you..."  
He gently licked her face, with his warm tongue, and he nuzzled her again, but this time, he did not fight the ache in his loins.

Slowly he worked his way down her neck to the spot where the neck of the tee-shirt hung loosely; he slowly poked his nose into her cleavage, and breathed on her soft pale skin...  
"Hmmm... You're so soft Angel..." he panted slightly and then withdrew his nose from her shirt...  
He sat up and pushed to cover down to the foot of the king-sized bed, then kneeling, he pulled her up to her knees...

With one deft motion he pulled the shirt off, careful of her small wings, and of her sweet pale face... She was now topless before him and he drank in a taste of her beauty..

The smile returned a little unsurely to her face as he licked her, giggling softly as he nuzzled her. She looked back at him once more before he began nuzzling her neck, purring loudly as she closed her eyes. She moved her face away giving him clearer access to her neck before her moved down to her chest. Her eyes opened as he pulled her up upon her knees, raising her arms obediently as he began to remove her shirt, her wings twitching lightly as the material ran over them. She blushed softly as he looked over her. It was her profession to walk around topless pretty much, but she felt different, shy, when he looked at her. Her arm slid up to her chest as she shyly hid herself, almost teasingly.

She turned her self slightly in that special little way that drove him mad, her arm just covering the nipples of her full soft breasts, her Baby Blue eyes flashed just slightly then turned deep and innocent, pulling him closer...

He let his lips and the soft fur covering them tease her neck again, then he worked his way down, worshiping the pale, gentle curves of her body with his face, whiskers, nose and tongue, all while his breath became hotter and hotter, until it was almost steaming... She moaned softly and lay on her back, allowing him to press himself onto her, and by doing so, he felt the last of his restraint leaving him...

Once again Angel purred under her breath as his lips met her neck, the fingers from her arm that covered her breasts, gripped her side as she closed her eyes once more. His hot breath made her shiver with every breath that washed over her skin, his whiskers tickling her and making her squirm lightly. As his hands traced her body she felt weak, fighting to keep herself sitting up so his mouth and hands could continue their work. She shifted lightly upon her knees, feeling herself getting wet from his attention, an ache of longing running through her body. Finally she couldn't hold herself up any longer, moaning as she squirmed, she lay back, her eyes opening to look up at him as he lay on top of her…

As he gently pressed onto her, there eyes locked for what seemed like a life time, as his left hand slowly worked up and down her inner-legs, and his breath became deep, heavy puffs of hot air...

Wolf felt his powers surge slightly as he gazed at her, his back started to smolder slightly with his supernatural flame, and his member was growing hotter with every pounding heartbeat he spent looking at her...  
Holding himself up, on his right elbow, he lowered his face to her chest, letting his tongue slowly work the crest between her breasts, as his free hand slowly traced the curve of her body, from the hip up to the top of her shoulder, being extra careful of her scar, the only marred place he saw on her whole body...  
He rested he head gently on her, letting his short whiskers slide over her skin, and the longer royal blue hair like mane on his head fall over her other arm and shoulder...  
"I've missed you so badly... even when I didn't know it, back in the other universe... I missed you..." A single, hot salty tear fell from his glowing blue eye...  
As he lay there soaking in her sweet, soft aura, a question floated across his mind, the nightmare from earlier haunted him, and he remembered in their last life together, they where just barely sixteen, and had not even made love, much less had a child...  
"We never had a little one... Angel... do you want on now?"  
He posed his question, his eyes begging for a yes, his need to be a father now deeper than ever...  
As was his longing to once more take her to the heights of passion...

Angel chewed upon her lip lightly as his hot breath caressed her skin, goose bumps rising upon her skin with both excitement and nerves. Her hands came to rest upon his waist, her fingers tickling the fine, soft fur upon him. She could feel the heat radiate off of his back, feeling his covered member hard and hot against her covered pussy. She whimpered lightly, lips quivering as his tongue teasingly massaged between her full breasts, her nipples hardening with her arousal. Her eyes had closed while his tongue and hands moved upon her though they opened as he spoke. Her eyes sparkled in the dim light as she fought to make an image of him, finally breaking through the barrier of darkness to see his handsome face looking down at her. She felt a hot droplet fall onto her chest, trailing it's way down to her stomach, leaving a cold trail down her skin. Her hand moved blindly to his face, a finger trailing down his face along the wet fur. The longing in her was not only from the aroused state he had put her in but also just to be close to him. As he spoke of a little one, she wasn't as taken back as she thought she would be. More longing seemed to grip her, some ancient feeling that lingered at the back of her mind with forgotten memories. Her head seemed to move on its own, a small nod, her lips refusing to form words though making their way to his lips lovingly

Wolf felt his heart soar higher that he ever thought possible when she nodded her consent to a little one... And as she gently kissed him he felt the last shred of control fall from his being... Passionately he returned her kiss, his mouth now hot and desperate for her, his body longing for her touch, his pants now made an audible popping sound as his member strained to be released...  
Wolf kissed Angel deeply before once more working his way down her body, kissing her breasts and the flat plain of her abs's, down to her hips... Wolfs jeans where out the door and in the bathroom, smoldering slightly as he sat up on his knees and looked his lover, his bride, in the eyes before devouring her body with a lust filled look...

Angel felt a surge of excitement run through her body as he returned her kiss passionately, barely noticing, or ignoring the sound of straining material. Her hands absent mindedly traced their fingers around his body, the softness of his fur relaxing her yet placing more want within her. She had, had enough of just looking over the body of her lover above her and her longing to feel them 'reunite' as you may say was growing stronger by the second. She squirmed lightly below him as his nose tickled her skin, his breath warming her. Chewing lightly upon her bottom lip she fought to keep her eyes open as she watched him. She looked a little stunned and confused as the thong disappeared in a flash of flames but it quickly left her mind as his muzzle touched her, a short, sharp whimper of pleasure quivered her lips. Her squirming became stronger for a moment before she lifted her hips from the bed and moaned softly. She whimpered in protest as he stopped, her eyes meeting his before washing over his body, instinctively looking at the part of him that would soon pleasure her. She smirked lightly as he spoke, her fingers running down his chest, over his smooth abs and resting on his waist. As he began moving toward her she placed her hands upon his hips, seeming to pull him to her, her eyes moving up to meet his before she licked his lips, almost an invitation though she doubted he needed one.

Her eyes flickered open quickly as he lay upon her, moaning as the feeling of him on top of her turned her on even more, if that were even possible. She gripped onto his side as his thrusts rubbed within her, making her body shake… feeling her body tense, her lips quivered before parting to let a cry of ecstasy fill the room. She gripped his body as her own tensed, her nails digging into his sides. As he howled she bucked her hips up into him, moaning and pushing him on. She cried out as he thrust, her breath leaving her as she moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist. As he thrust harder she cried out once more, feeling her body shake, almost screaming in pleasure as her nails moved to his back, gripping him tightly

Dark bloody scratches now covered Wolf's fury back as Angel now was weeping his name, her body shuddering with every deep, firm thrust of his body, her nails where starting to slip in the smooth fir, now made slick by the hot sticky blood slowly oozing from his back...

Then, her body now exhausted, and open, her spirit on fire, wolf felt his end near...  
In one long, loving move, he raised her up to face him, sat her on his lap, as she slid on his shaft, then, as he looked into her shimmering eyes, his eyes took on a intense blue glow and his member seemed to shudder with un-earthly power...

"AHHHH!!!" with a loud groan, Wolf pulled Angel close, holding her tightly as he came in a long powerful burst, buried within the deepest part of her womb, filling her completely with his seed, carrying the essence of his life force, his spirit, as the rest of her womanhood, gripped him in a sweet flow of lust, passion, and love...

"Oh... Angel... Angel... Angel..." Wolf felt spent beyond anything he'd ever felt before... as if his spirit had left him, and then returned somehow empty...  
As he slowly moved forward, he laid Angel, now in a dazed shock like state with his slowly softening member slowly sliding out of her, down on the bed, her head on one of the large pillows.  
He then reached down and pulled up the large thick cover, (one he had never slept under before now) suddenly feeling very cold, covered himself, Angel now curled in his large powerful arms, her face buried in the soft fur of his chest.  
She was once again safe from any harm...  
As she drifted off he whispered into her ear as he gently kissed her; "Thank you Angel... You truly are the love of my life... My eternal love..."

Soon Wolf felt himself drift off, but before he closed his eyes, he took note of the time displayed on the alarm clock... 2:07am...

And now, we find the eternal lovers, in a sweet embrace, early in the morning, as the sun peaks over the mountains east of Jump, bathing the small yet now cozy apartment of Fire Wolf in warm sunshine...  
As the early morning sun light filtered into his bedroom, Wolf felt the warm, empowering rays fall on his peacefully content face...  
A slight stirring in his arms further spurred him awake as Angel turned over in his arms, laying one hand on his chest, and her other hand gently on the soft fur of his side, over the now faint scars from there early morning lovemaking...  
He gently nuzzled her hair, taking in her sweet womanly scent, tinged with flowers...  
"Good morning love..." He said softly, his rich feral baritone slightly cracking from the early hour, his royal blue eyes where deep with love and affection...

Angel's dreams for the last few hours were calm and undisturbed. The morning rays of sun falling upon her face stirred her lightly and she turned, her fingers grasping his soft fur lightly, like she was reassuring herself that Wolf was still there and what had happened last night was real. As she heard his voice her eyes flickered open, looking up at him in a daze before her sight straightened and she smiled sleepily up at him. "Morning" He voice was strained and tired as she pulled herself up against him, placing her leg over his and kissing his neck lightly.

Wolf felt himself stir as she kissed him and wrap her leg around him...  
"Easy now love, My body may want you, but you are carrying a little one now... I know it, I can feel our life forces melding inside of you even now... soon though Angel."  
He smiled knowingly as he kissed over her face gently while she stroked his powerful fury arms...  
"I never want this moment to end Angel... If I had the power, I'd make time freeze right now..." he pulled her into himself just a bit more, as if the closeness of her being made him stronger...  
Which, in almost every way, it did...  
A small tear once again found it's way from his blue eyes and down his face; "I'm never going to loose you again Angel... Never again..."

Angel looked up at him in slight disbelief before her hand made its way to her stomach and she rubbed it lightly. She smiled, purring lightly as he kissed over her face, her fingers running through his soft fur, relishing the feeling of safety and content she felt while in his arms. Once more she blushed as he spoke, never having anyone whom was in the slightest romantic and it was all rather new to her. She had always been independent and now she had someone to fall back upon and for once she felt okay with feeling dependent on another.

For the next few minuets, Wolf and Angel simply enjoyed each others company, talking, kissing, cuddling and laughing...  
Although he was getting hungry, Wolf refused to leave the bed so long as Angel was comfortable...  
And she seemed very much so, as every few minuets she would bury her face in his chest fur and purr like a small tiger...  
It was very endearing and Wolf felt that all was right in the world...  
As Wolf gently rubbed Angels back, careful to get the muscles around her wing roots (?) he felt his stomach want to growl, but he held it in check...  
Then Wolf heard her stomach growl lightly, and he smiled; "About time eh? I seem to remember you had a fondness for fruit in the morning... Is that still true?" He asked as he once more nuzzled her hair…

Angel closed her eyes and smiled as he rubbed her back, her wings twitching lightly in pleasure. She could feel a tightness in her stomach, followed by a tickling feeling as it growled and she ran her hand down to her stomach, rubbing it softly. "I haven't had much of a liking for it for a while." Her lips parted in a playful smirk before she ran her tongue over her teeth. "I guess the tiger has been drilled into me over the years" She stated, giggling as he nuzzled her hair

Wolf nodded and smiled a roguish grin as he pecked her on the lips, and nodded, "I'll say, and I haven't have any fruit in this place in over three weeks..." His smile softened as he cuddled her, "How about an omelet?"

Angel's smirk faded into a soft smile as he pecked her lips. She rested her head upon his stomach, listening to the soft gurgles of hunger. "That sounds good" She replied, turning her head and resting her other cheek upon his stomach, looking up at him.

As she rested her head on his abs, and nuzzled him Wolf felt a peace settle over him that he'd not felt in lifetime, he felt her love just as he felt her body, and it gave him strength...  
He looked into her pale eyes as she purred softly and he smiled as he gently ran the back of his fur covered paw like hand over her cheek and jaw line...  
"Well then, I guess we'll have to get out of bed and do something about that..."  
They slowly rose and got off of the bed, Wolf on one side and Angel off of the end, as they stretched, they cut glances at each other, taking in the view...  
Wolf noted that the Way Angel looked at him was quite predatory...  
"Angel... don't look at me like that..." Wolf said as he felt a surge of demi-god hormones...

Angel smiled as the back of his hand ran across her cheek, her purring growing louder before he slipped off the bed. She got onto her hands and knees, crawling toward the end of the bed before sliding to the floor, casting a few glances over at him. As he spoke, the corners of her lips turned up in a playful smirk. "Like what?" She asked innocently.

"Like you want to rape me..." Wolf chuckled as he took one last look at his nude beauty then walked over to the open closet and pulled a large bathrobe out and tossed it at her playfully...

"I don't think it'd be considered rape" She retorted playfully, running her hands down the sides of her body, tracing the curves teasingly with a smirk.  
"Put something on before I really knock you up good..." Wolf joked as he pulled a fresh pair of worn blue jeans out and slid them on... She shook her head jokingly at him, catching the bathrobe and shrugging it onto he shoulders, tying it loosely about her waist.  
He saw her questioning gaze as he zipped up, sans underwear.  
"I go commando cause the law says I must wear pants... not underwear..." Wolf explained, the hint of a joke in his voice and his royal blue eyes sparkling...  
She rose an eyebrow at him as he pulled his pants on before laughing softly. "Oh, you're such a rebel" She joked once more

"Now, I believe that we where going to have some Breakfast..."

She nodded "I believe so" She walked toward the door, walking out into the hall

Wolf smiled warmly at the word play as they walked into the kitchen...  
Wolf took the still simmering stew off of the stove and set it to the side... "We never did get to the stew did we?" Wolf asked as he pulled out a large frying pan and set it on the stove, as Angel moved to the refrigerator...

As she brushed past him, he couldn't help but notice the scar on her shoulder again, as the much too large bathrobe was slipping down her shoulders, showing her cleavage a bit more...

Wolf stood there looking at her as she started looking at the contents of his refrigerator, a soft smile on her lips...  
"Angel... do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

Angel shook her head as he asked about the stew, a loud growl from her stomach reminding her how long it had been since she had eaten. She walked over to the refrigerator, a soft, content smile upon her lips as she passed by Wolf, looking into the refrigerator for the ingredients they would need. "If you want to" She stated, resting her elbows upon the open refrigerator door and looking up at Wolf

Wolf stepped over to Angel and gently placed a large fur covered hand on her arm, just below the scar...  
His face was concerned and almost sad, but his eyes held a mild anger, which was stirring inside of him...  
"Angel... Who did that to you?" Wolf pointed at the mark on her left shoulder, the black, round, claw like nail on his finger just a scant inch away from her skin...

Woo! First lemon! Yuck… I feel dirty…


	4. An Angelic Meeting Pt2

Angel looked up at Wolf as he came to her, wondering what he wanted to ask her. She looked down at his hand, seeing her scar and shifting a little uncomfortably.  
"It happened a while ago"  
She stated, turning to look back in the fridge, chewing her bottom lip to keep herself calm. What happened before and after the little escapade that left her with this permanent reminder tugged at her.

Wolf nodded and took his hand from her arm and moved it to his own, his right arm morphed slightly as he rubbed the fur back showing his blue slate skin, and the tattoo on his skin that colored his slivery fur...  
Covering his arm was a cross patch of jagged light blue scars, looking like a flash of lightning on his arm...  
"Like this?"  
Wolf stepped back slightly and fully morphed back to his human form, the blue jeans grew baggy and loose on his well toned frame, his slightly pale skin tanned, and was covered in the blue scars, a faint, almost undetectable glow contrasting the hundreds of marks on his torso to the skins light tan...  
His royal blue eyes grew sad and knowing, and he shut the door to the refrigerator; "Tell me about it..."

Angel looked back up at Wolf though her silver hair had fallen before her eyes so that he couldn't see them. She wasn't sure what he meant when he said _"Like this?"_ but even if she had known she probably wouldn't have answered.  
She looked back into the fridge as he morphed back into his human form, pretending to look for something in the cold box before Wolf closed it.  
She still faced the refrigerator as he spoke again, her eyes watering lightly, a single tear sliding down her cheek. She was somewhat relieved that her hair was covering her face at this second and also that she had her back turned to Wolf. She never really liked to show 'weakness' to anyone.  
"I was on a ship. There were people. Stuff happened and during a small tassel of words and egos I got 'whipped'"  
It was at this time her usually, sarcastic personality would kick in but she remained quiet, memories she didn't wish to remember flooding back to her, causing her to shiver lightly.

Even with her back turned and her hair covering her face, her voice told him all he needed to know...  
He too had been on many ships, and had more than once in his many lives had been whipped...  
He stepped in close to her and gently wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on her cheek, through her hair...  
"Don't worry, nothing like that will ever happen again... Not while I'm with you..." a small river of tears started flowing from Wolf, now once more Max, and they fell from his face, onto her shoulder as he held her close to him...  
After a few minuets Wolf spoke again; "Well... How about you go and start on some coffee and I'll get the eggs ready?"

Angel chewed her lip lightly as he stepped toward her and hugged her. She knew he had taken what she had said wrong but it saved her having to explain the whole situation. It was complicated and confusing, something she didn't want to go through again.  
She nodded as he spoke, pulling reluctantly from his arms, turning to face him and running her hands over his cheeks to remove the tears before she walked over to the bench, turning on the kettle…

As Angel went about making the coffee, he stood there for a half second...  
He knew that there was a lot more that Angel was not telling him, but he felt it was best not to push it... When the time was right, she'd tell him everything, and he would do the same for her...

But for now, he needed to get some eggs and cheese out and start fixing breakfast...

After the food was made, Wolf dished it out onto two round stoneware plates and poured himself a tall cup of coffee, then sat down across the small table from Angel and they ate their food quietly, he noted a slight smile seemed to be in her eyes...

"What is it?" he asked as he took a long drink from his blistering hot coffee...

Angel moved over to the table with the coffee as he made the foot, settling in her chair before mixing her coffee and sipping it slowly. She was staring at the chair across from her and didn't notice Wolf's presence until his form broke her line of sight with the chair. She looked down at the food before her for a few seconds before slowly nibbling upon it. The silence had settled upon them comfortably before Wolf's voice awarded him her gaze once more.

"Huh?"

Her voice sounded somewhat daze and stunned, like he had dragged her out of a daydream

Wolf smiled gently as he downed the mouthful of coffee, then spoke; "You had something going on, the look in your eyes... what was it?"  
He took another bite of his food as she replied...

Angel shook her head lightly as he spoke, her lips turning into a slight smirk though it didn't look like the more happy one.

"Life has just had way too many turns for me so far. Just wondering when it'll just move straight instead of turn every which way"

Wolf nodded knowingly, and replied; "Yeah, life is like that... even for a demi-god I guess... at least that's how the last year has been for me..."  
Wolf looked at Angel and gently rested him hand on her, add smiled...  
"But hopefully things will settle down now that we've found each other..."  
Wolf smiled as he looked into her wonderful face...

Angel's smile became slightly more genuine, her eyes moving down to her mug of coffee which she took a long sip from, the cup making a soft clink against the table as she put it down, looking up at Wolf's face once more before a small, somewhat unsure whisper passed her lips.  
"Hopefully"

Wolf smiled, and leaned in closer, and whispered; "I love you Angel... You're so wondrous..." Wolf leaned in and gently kissed her cheek, then nuzzled her ear and hair before sitting back down and gazing at her like a love struck puppy...

Angel's smile was completely genuine by the time his lips closed at the end of his words. Her concerns and insecureness about her past had melted away. She giggled as he kissed her cheek and nuzzled her, her eyes regaining their mischievous glint as she looked back up to him.  
"wondrous? Now where did you pull that from?"

Wolf chuckled lightly and answered; "From last night..." his eyes flashed slightly at the memory of there lovemaking early that morning, and the longing that they had shared...  
"... and anyway, it's true; you are wondrous, and beautiful, and amazing... in fact I doubt that there are even words in any language that can explain or describe you..."  
Wolf sighed as he kept looking at her beauty...

Angel's pale cheeks gained a light pink tint as she turned her face down, looking at the half eaten food upon her place until she felt her cheeks cool and she could look back up at him.  
"I think you've watched too many romance movies"  
She laughed softly as she spoke, pushing her chair out and standing as she picked up her plate and mug

He chuckled; "That or I've lived for way to long... but I like the movie answer..." Wolf got up and cleared the rest of the table and with Angel's help, cleaned to kitchen up nicely...  
"I want you to do what you need to do Angel... to... move in with me... not right now, but... soon... I want you safe and happy..."  
Wolf's royal blue eyes glowed softly as he spoke, holding Angel's hand...

"I'd like that…"

* * *

Well well, what can all THIS mean? Bwhahaha! 


	5. A Feast

Angel sat at the round booth, her stomach growling lightly as she stared at the table in front of her, waiting for the pizza that seemed to be taking too long for her liking. Her wings shivered lightly on her back, her head feeling light and her stomach doing flips. Why couldn't they hurry? She would really like the food NOW! She rested her cheek upon the table, twirling the ring on her finger. What had happened since she had met Wolf seemed like something out of a normal girls fantasy but it scared Angel a little. It seemed that her world was uprooted and everything changed. A small smile found its way onto her face as her hand rested on her stomach, looking out the window

Wolf hated that fact that Robin and called him up for a last minuet meeting at Titans Tower that morning... the meeting was now running long and it was almost noon, and he had really been looking forward to having a nice early lunch with his love Angel and (and his heart soared when he thought of this) there little one, as yet unborn and still un-named...  
"Wolf... Yo Wolf? Earth to Wolf!" Beast boy was crouched on the table in front of him waving his hands in front of his face and looking like... well, a lanky green elf crouched on a table waving his arms...  
"Wha?!? You did what to Rave... en?"  
Wolf snuck a glance at the dark empath, who seemed to not notice the slight slip up...  
"Dude! Ixnay on teh Avrae!" Beast Boy whispered franticly as he hopped off of the table...  
"Wolf, man what's wrong? you where like a zillion miles away..." Raptor asked as he paused by the door...  
"I'm fine everyone, I'm just..." he cocked his head to the side and smiled "You wouldn't understand.. forget it... I'm gone guys."  
And with that, Wolf made his way to the roof of Titans Tower...

Angel rose her head from the table as she heard someone approach the table over the soft bustling in the pizzateria, the smell of fresh pizza making her stomach growl lightly. She smiled politely at the man whom set the pizza down before her. She peeked into the box, hunger seeping through her body and making her shiver lightly. Pulling out a slice, she looked over the meat piled upon it before knawing at it like a starved... well... tiger…

Wolf had really hoped that Raven had let him slide, but no, she had teleported to the roof and now stood at the fullness of her 5' 11" frame, looking up and giving him a piercing look from under her purple hair, as her hood was down...  
"There's something different about you. What is it."  
It wasn't a request, it was an order... 

For just the slightest of moments, Wolf thought about blowing her off and getting down town... but he knew that was a good way to be hurt or at the least scared silly...  
"I found her..." Wolf held up his fur covered left hand, showing a baby blue gemstone set in a gold ring...  
Then a very scary thing happened; Raven SMILED!  
"That's good... I think it's just what you needed when you needed it... And now maybe you'll stop having dirty thoughts about Starfire and Me..."  
Wolf frowned; "That only happened once! And you had no business poking in my mind anyway!" Raven rolled her Violet eyes at him as if saying "Sure, uh-huh..." but instead she asked; "What's her name?"  
Wolf smiled; "Angel, she's half Anthro-Tiger and half... well, angel... and..." Wolf leaned in closer, making Raven want to just slightly lean back; "...you can't tell anyone Raven, but... She's pregnant! She's carrying our little one!" The pride on Wolf's face made his large fur covered smile brighter than Raven thought even Starfire could even smile... but of course Robin had not yet proposed to her so that was still up for debate...

Wolf jogged to the edge of the roof, and called over his shoulder;  
"I've got to go Raven... we where going to meet for an early lunch, and I'm way the hell late... Remember! Don't tell anyone!"  
And with that, Raven watched as Fire Wolf, demi-god in love, flew off towards down town Jump City...

Angel stretched lightly as she finished off the rest of the small pizza set in front of her. She stood up momentarily to stretch out her wings to their full length settling them back against her back before sitting down once more. She looked around for Wolf, baby blue eyes half shut in content, wondering where he could be. One of her fingers traced her lips, making sure they were clean before she rested her head upon the table top once more, closing her eyes.

Shortly after landing, Wolf snuck into an alleyway and morphed into his "street form" a human with wolf like touches in appearance; Wolf ears, light gray fur, and a wide nose...

As Wolf walked into the Pizzateria, he saw Angel sitting in a corner booth, with what looked like a small empty pizza box...

"Hello Lovely.." Wolf said as he slid into the booth next to Angel, giving her soft peck on the cheek, and wrapping his arm around her waist...  
"I see that the little one is already making momma hungry, how are you Angel?" he asked as he pulled her small body into the side of his, slipping his hand gently onto the ever so slight bump on her stomach...

Angel rose her head from the table as she heard wolf's voice, her eyes sparkling lightly. She smiled as he kissed her cheek, snuggling lightly into his side as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "I'm fine. What took you so long?" She asked quietly, looking up at him as she rested the side of her head upon his arm. Her hand moved onto his, resting upon her stomach.

Wolf shrugged as he raised his hand, flagging down one of the waiters, "Bird-boy had to have an emergency meeting at the tower this morning... something about the Brain being back and restarting the brotherhood of evil... kid's stuff really..."  
He smiled as she snuggled into his arm, and threaded her small fingers into his, as they held hands and just enjoyed this small soft moment...

"Have I told you today that I love you?" Wolf asked as his iced tea arrived, and he pointed to pizza in the menu showing what he wanted...

Angel looked up at him as he spoke, nodding at his explanation before closing her eyes, rubbing the side of her face lightly upon his arm with a soft purr. She rested upon him contently as there was a moment of silence before her eyes flickered open again as she heard his voice, a soft blush settling upon her cheeks before she smiled. "No I don't believe you have" She replied playfully, looking back up at him.

'She's soo beautiful!' Wolf thought to himself as she smiled up a him, a light and cute blush showing on her cheeks, setting off the slight glow of motherhood that she had acquired over the last week...  
'A week... that's how long we've been together... and is seem like forever and a single day all at the same time...'

Wolf nuzzled her hair and forehead gently, and gave her a light lick on the cheek; "Well let there be no question in your mind or heart that I love you..." he rested the side of his face on her head as he gave her another squeeze, "More than all creation, and much more than life it's self..."

The waiter quietly set the extra large pizza pan down and politely walked away without a single word...

Angel tilted her head lightly as he spoke, not completely understanding what he meant by his first sentence. She never really understood any of the romantic speaking that most girls swooned with. Well after a thousand years words changed so much that she was often left dumbfounded and confused. Her smile returned as he nuzzled her and licked her cheek. Her blush strengthened as he spoke again before she replied playfully; "From what I remember...and that's not too much but still enough...We've been together before" She smiled up at him innocently after speaking.

'Ahh... she's starting to remember...' Wolf thought happily to himself as she looked into his eyes, making him feel like... well like a little boy who just told a cute girl he liked her... His heart felt so big that it would burst! His cheeks felt hot, and he was glad that he had some fur covering them...

But just as fast his face turned solemn as he spoke gently the her;  
"Yes we have Angel... and many times I've died for you, to prove my love... taking your place, protecting you, fighting for you... and if I had to , I would do it a thousand times over just to be here with you now... After all this time, we will finally live out our days in joy _and_ happiness..."  
He hoped that the sad wisdom of his words where not lost on her, as he took a slice of his deluxe pizza and ate it in two large bites...

Angel smiled lightly as they looked each other in the eyes though concern flickered across her face as his expression became solemn. Her hands ran down his forearm before she rested her head upon his shoulder as he spoke. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she looked back up at him before kissing his jaw tenderly

As Wolf chewed quietly, Angel petted him on the arm, as if to reassure him that she wasn't leaving him, or maybe that she understood and was grateful...

Either way, it didn't matter to Wolf, the fact that he had seen such a change in her over the last week, she had slowly started to come out of her shell... It was like watching a rare flower slowly open, the sweet scent, the fresh color, the frail beauty... Even after 6500 years, Wolf would never tire of this dance with the one he loved...

As she kissed his jaw, he closed his eyes and let the kiss turn into a soft nuzzle that passed between them, their faces rubbed gently, her lips softly mopping up his drying tears, his whiskers tickling her cheeks, and Wolf, despite his hunger, forgot all about the pizza for just a moment...

Angel's fingers rose to his cheek, running over them and collecting the remainder of the tears that had fallen before. "Why were you crying?" She asked, looking up at him worriedly. Wolf sat there and thought for a moment, unsure how to put his feeling into words... 'You'd think that after 6500 years I'd learn that at least...' Wolf thought to himself...  
He looked Angel full in the face, her pale blue eyes where deep and full of concern...  
Wolf had a quick thought then replied; "All of my existence... my primary purpose, has been to destroy evil, and level judgment upon the living and the dead... But you are the one thing that has given me any other reason for living... Adoni gave you to me, and me to you, for a very good and mighty reason... To start the ending of darkness and to bring peace to this world..."  
Wolf looked out of the window and sighed; "But it has been a long and painful road... Time and time again we have been torn apart... And to be honest, until you came this last time, I was ready to give up... I'd had enough of living to die... But now..." he faced her again and placed his hand on the growing bulge she had, "I know that I have a reason to live, to fight, to win... Not for Savfame or Adoni, bless and obey them, but..." his baritone voice dropped to a whisper and he leaned in close to her face, his breath warm and tinged with pizza. "But for you Angel... Nothing else matters but you..." he gently cocked his head over and kissed her soft dark lips... 

The pain was all gone now... Fire Wolf was free...

"Let's go home Angel..."


	6. Provoking

Wo0t! here's the first mega long chapter o' doom! It's on rails now folks!

I own Fire Wolf, Blue Lightning, and Raptor, I also wrote the parts for Beast boy and Raven in this chapter…

Skye is owned by § Kaлm¥n §, who had the original idea for this whole episode… yeah, she's got some chops… :D

Inferno is owned by Mega who also wrote the parts for Robin and Cyborg… He's really awesome y'all…

Enjoy!

ESB

* * *

The night was dark, the moon clouded. Dark clouds loomed and fog hung in the air. Mist wisped through the forests of the eerie village, keeping any intruders well hidden. There was a warning up around the village that some dangerous creature had been seen about and any normal person could defiantly agree, just by a natural sense, or an un-natural one, depending on how you looked at it. 

A low growl like hiss echoed through a damp clearing, letting fog spread out of the way around a black muzzle. Whatever animal it was still concealed within the shadows of the trees, but bright ice like eyes could be seen, just as piercing and a glow like the moon itself was as the clouds parted to let a strand of light down onto the face of the creature.

From what could be seen the animal looked like your normal wolf, but as the lean body came out into the clearing her whole body shown in the light like a tiny moon herself and it was obvious that she wasn't exactly normal.

She leaned her head up to stare into the light, finding her eyes a glow as her expression remained un-readable. She let out an eerie howl as a warning of her arrival, and off in the distance there were loud bangs of windows and doors closing quickly, then locks being twisted as others fled into their homes. A grin spread across the wolven's face as she took a quick face across the field and back into the forest, all the while feeling like eyes were on her even though she couldn't smell or hear anyone.

Soon she was at the edge of the dark village. No lights still shown, all doors and windows were locked, and shops and stores were closed. Even some doors were boarded up.

Suddenly the black beast transformed back into a different shape, into the shape of a girl with a long black cloak, torn in many places, a leather outfit underneath that and her black hair drooping into her face. A menacing look was in her eyes as she smirked, walking into the street, sais in hand as her icy and eyes darted about for a victim. Skye's senses were on fire as she smelled the fear. She wasn't sure why, but she really wanted this, she wanted to cause pain... Though she was still on the drug now she couldn't resist and she didn't know why this was happening, but she wouldn't stop to think about that right now...

_Something has been reported spotted at that little village some miles North of Jump city. Looks like the one we saved from getting torched by that fire monster that one time,"_ Cyborg said to Robin through the communicator in his R-cycle helmet.  
"Gotcha. I'm heading up that way now, I'll call you back if I need any help with it," Robin replied as he revved his cycle a couple times and did a wheelie, picking up speed as he sped down the road from Jump city. It wouldn't be long until he got there which left his mind to wander as to the disturbance. Maybe it was Cardiac come back to kidnap some kids... or worse- maybe it was Slade. That idea did not sit to well with Robin. Just the thought of that possibility made him tighten his grip as the village came into view…

He slowed down a bit so that the engine made less noise, enough that it could give him the element of surprise if he saw the problem far enough away first, but then again if he was close enough to the problem he she, or it would certainly hear him. So far nothing stood out as he patrolled the roads close to Skye's location though unaware of her yet as he kept his eyes peeled for anything... strange.

Wolf was really pissed; not only had the call from Raven interrupted his quiet evening with Angel, but now he was flying around looking for a village with no name, no dot on a map of any kind AND looking for an unknown threat that Raven had called "Highly mobile and volatile..."  
"You owe me for this one Raven." He said as the dark empath rolled her violet eyes and muttered "Whatever... Robin's near by, don't deep fry him..." she cut the connection and Wolf put his gray Com-unit back into the small pouch on his belt...  
"Yeah, yeah yeah, mind the crazy-assed mortal, with the bo-staff and mad ninja skills..." Wolf liked Robin, and respected him as a person and leader, and above all as a hero... But his intuition was troubled about this whole deal... And he has a sneaking feeling he knew the who and the why...

The blue ears on top of her head twitched as the sound of some sort of motorcycle sounded in the distance, coming in her direction too. She gripped the edges of her cloak, bringing them around her as she disappeared into the shadows as she slipped through different alleyways of the village, looking for the perfect target.  
Suddenly a back door came into sight and she smirked, bringing up her hood over her head as her eyes went a glow. Her eyes seemed to flash over as the lock on the door was opened and the door slowly pushed open, only making a small creaking sound. Skye's heels clicked loudly on the floor of the kitchen as she came into a small home, her eyes following through the house. Skye narrowed her eyes, keeping an ear out for her motorcycle man as she walked to the living room, hearing the light sound of breathing up stairs. It took her less then a second to judge how many people were in here.  
She knew now that there were 2 adults, a mother and a father, both in their late 30's. Then there were two children, one a young girl, maybe 2 years old, and the boy about 13 maybe. She flared her nostrils, taking in their smells now. There was also a dog, a small one, an old one, and it was fast asleep in the parent's room, the door was closed and the dog was deaf in one ear.

Skye smirked in amusement as she began stepping lightly up the stairs, her weight not even making a noise as she walked up the stairs, coming to the first room on the left which was the parents, she passed it by then by the next room which was the bathroom, then the next room was the babies room. She sniffed the air and sensed a bit of sickness coming from the baby. She made a quiet snort before she went to the last room, the kids' room. She smirked as she quietly pushed the door open, letting the little bit of light trickle into the room as she spotted her target.

_"Where is it?"_ Robin thought as he made a second pass and stopped in his tracks. He saw something that a moment ago was different now. The back door was opened ajar where it had been closed a moment ago. Robin killed the engine and kicked the kick stand as he hopped off his bike. Wasn't Cardiac, and Slade breaking into a home seemed very unlikely. He had to stop a mere burglar... At least it was something. Robin poked his head into the kitchen and glanced around, seeing nothing moved or even out of place. Most burglars' went for the silverware and then upstairs where some jewelry was almost always. Maybe this crook was headed for the jewels first Robin thought as he leaped back onto his bike and then back flipped off of it into the air and onto the roof of the garage at the side of the building. He then simply crept his way across the roof and peered into the first window, squinting through the blinds into the darkness but only found a bed and two parents sleeping- nothing else. Where was this crook? Robin thought growing slightly annoyed as he grabbed onto the roof of the house and shimmered up, making his way to the next window.  
Gripping the edge firmly, Robin hung upside down and peered in, thankful that this window did not have any blinds or anything to make seeing in any more difficult. He saw a lump moving through the contours of darkness, wearing a cloak it looked like.

No sooner had Wolf found the damm village, then he heard Robins R-cycle, and a very familiar heart beat and matching evil aura...  
"Skye!" Wolf hissed to himself as he quickly floated down to the street, next to a house, seeing Robins R-Cycle parked in back, told Wolf right where Robin was, or soon would be, so with little effort, he jumped into the air, and pointed himself at the roof of the main house, and the slight edge there, he floated over to the Boy wonder and looked into the window Robin was searching...  
"Robin... I'm on your left!" Wolf whispered as he felt the evil aura grew stronger...

Skye took a couple steps into the room, her pupils narrowed dangerously as she crept up to the boys bed, sitting down on the side, crossing one leg over the other as thoughts on exactly how to kill the boy. She ran one gloved hand down his cheek as she watched him sleep. He grunted when she had touched him but didn't move otherwise. Suddenly two scents caught her attention and she looked to the window. The shades were half drawn, but she couldn't see them just yet, but they were within 4 meters she knew that much. She jumped up, still silent but she didn't exactly want to get caught, especially with two of them here now. She walked slowly back into the hall way, her ears pricked for any sounds. She suddenly bolted down the hall, jumping for the railing to the downstairs, barely making a sound as landed then unlocked the front door and bolted out, transforming to her wolf form on the way as she ran to the other side of the street, padding through the alley, reading to do any maneuver necessary to get them off her trail.

Robin heard Wolf and nodded slowly to him as he watched, seeing the cloaked figure move to the side of a bed. What it was doing or planned to do Robin wasn't about to find out as he got ready to break in and take the threat down, but then it moved as if alerted and then it suddenly ran back through the hall. "Got a runner!" Robin announced to Wolf as he scrambled to his feet and made a dash toward the edge of the roof. "Since you can fly, head it off," Robin told Wolf as he caught a glimpse of the escapee, a wolf. That would explain how it seemed alerted to their presence, but despite the fact that it being human shaped a moment ago... well it was apparently a werewolf or something.  
Hopping onto the roof of the garage, Robin leaped down to his bike and started it, revving it a few times making the engine roar to life before he slipped his helmet on and kicked the kickstand out and shot off after the werewolf thing.

"Ugh, where the hell am I?" Inferno grumbled as he cracked an eye open, looking up at the stars above. Before even raising his head his nose was assaulted by an awful smell that made his eyes water. He knew that smell too well; He was in a dumpster. What the hell did he do last night? He thought angrily as he slowly swung a leg over the side and hopped out of the dumpster with a thump.

His body was not all that responsive. Vague memories of a party returned to him in a blur as he put 2 and 2 together. He really got smashed last night. "Musta' been some party... but this doesn't smell or sound like Jump," Inferno noted to himself as he took a whiff of cleaner air. Not enough traffic pollution to be Jump... where in the name of the fires of hell was he?  
Not knowing was beginning to piss him off until he heard the padding of paws, followed by an all so familiar scent of someone he liked… _"Helloooooo Skye,"_ Inferno thought with a mental purr…

Robin was all over it per the norm, Wolf grinned; "Done!" and in a burst of blue fire and light, Wolf was racing over and past the house that Skye had been in just a few heartbeats before...  
Wolf pulled his Gray "Titans ally" Com-unit out of it's pouch, and hit the "Call Robin" button and saw the boy wonders face appear, with a helmet, on the small LCD screen; "Yeah Wolf?" he shouted over the roar of the R-cycle's engine, "You want some more air support? Raptor's not far from here..." Wolf didn't hear his reply cause his eyes then caught the shape of Skye, in her wolf form, running hell-bent-for-leather away from the house Robin and himself had just left...

Voices came from behind her, on the roof, or somewhere like that, she really didn't want to concentrate on that right now. Her paws took her quickly over the damp ground as she ran through the alleys, her speed kicking up even faster, as she rounded another corner, going too fast, but she knew how to make good turns. She leaped into the air, pushing off the opposite wall to get to the next alley as she tipped over a garbage can and went back to padding across the ground, leaving some extra scent to mingle with her own and distort it somewhat hopefully.

Then there was another scent, one quite familiar to her from... times. She flared her nostrils, suddenly smirking in amusement as she heard loud thoughts echo through the air. _"Hello yourself."_ she growled in amusement, speaking through thought speech as she rounded another corner a similar fashion, suddenly finding herself in front of Inferno, err, well almost barreling into him more of less. She hoped to a second garbage can this time on the opposite side of the alley, knocking it over as she slowed her pace to a stop, skidding as she stopped, blinking her round wolf eyes at him. She flared her nostrils, lowering her head. _"How come you smell so phunky?"_ she said, cocking her head to the side.

Skye's wolf ears twitched and she looked up into the sky, her eyes quickly spotting someone flying above. _"Shit."_ she said with a hiss still in thought speech. Her ears lowered in annoyance as she recognized the smell too. _"Great... its anthro boy too... two titans are all I need."_ she said, mostly to herself this time as she looked up, her eyes glowing as she sent a shot of ice up at him, knowing he already spotted her anyways.

Her eyes shifted back to Inferno, a smirk drawing up across her muzzle. _"Well I kinda gotta get going. In the middle of a kind of hit and run scene right here."_ she said, one ear pricking up and the other down as she seemed to sigh.

"Well fuck..."  
Wolf saw Skye and some other Anthro like being in the alley below, and Wolf knew that Skye had Ice powers...  
a split second later, he also remembered that since his joining with Angel, ranged and projectiles attacks made of stone, earth and ice could now harm him... greatly...  
As proven by the three ice spikes now lodged in his left leg...  
"Shit shit... Shizzzit!" Wolf muttered under his breath as he had no choice but to land Right the hell now, he simply could not fly with ice stuck in his body. "Damm ice magic!" Pulling his Com-unit up to his face he hit the split channel button and called his new friend Raptor...  
"Robin, I'm hit, I'm calling Raptor to back us up... Raptor! You there? It's Wolf, Robin and I need some back up!"  
Raptor replied almost instantly; "Yo FW, I read ya, and I got a fix on your twenty, ETA three mins man, Raptor out!"  
Wolf smiled to himself as he told Robin what had just happened, and who they where dealing with...  
Then, he started to painfully pull out the now melting spikes from his leg...

"Already almost there," Robin replied into his communicator as he rounded the corner of an alley, the headlights revealing almost every darkened corner of it... which also revealed a large and armored figure Robin recognized almost instantly. "Oooooh shit..." Robin muttered as Inferno's eyes lit up with a malicious glow.

"Hey shrimp. You boys stalking my girl? Shame on you both," Inferno mocked not using "my girl" to mean he owned her or even that he was her boyfriend. He just didn't use friend because that didn't fit perfectly. Inferno then charged himself with thermal energy and raised both hands over his head, then brought them down onto the ground in front of him to send a shockwave of flames surging through the ground toward Robin's cycle. _"When my brain catches up with the rest of me I'll let you know,"_ Inferno added mentally to Skye's earlier question.  
Robin's eyes widened as his visor gleamed from the light of the flames shooting toward him, doing a spring into the air off of it in time to avoid the cycle exploding after coming into contact with the flames. Robin followed up by throwing a few explosive disks down at Inferno in response as he landed on a rooftop. "Back up! Wolf is down and we've got Inferno down here too!" Robin said into his communicator as a fireball went into the air and then promptly fell back down almost lighting Robin on fire.  
"I don't like hide and seek boy. Come out so that I can light you on fire!" Inferno hissed as he gripped the bottom of the building, breaking the concrete from his grip. Then making a loud and feral howl, Inferno gradually began to lift the small building up with Robin still on it until it was now over his head. "Go ahead and call your team. Enough of Inferno to go around bat brat!" Inferno cackled straining under the weight for a moment until he growled and threw the building away, making it crash onto a building not far from Wolf's position…

Skye seemed to smirk as her three ice spikes seemed to have lodged into Wolf's leg quite properly. She blinked her amusement before she transformed back into her normal form, back to her ripped cloak and black leather outfit. After Robin pulled up in front of them now, all she could do was glare, that devious look about her. "If I can't have my kill the old fashion way, then I guess you'll do pretty boy." she hissed, her pupils narrowed into slits.  
Skye couldn't help but giving Inferno a glare at his comment, though her smirk returned a moment later as she gazed up into the sky to find Wolf again. She noticed that he was practically falling while pulling on her spikes, which were melting, but that would make it just al the more painful to pull them out. She watched Inferno has he used his powers to destroy Robin's cycle and drag them both down pretty much. _"Mmk, but you might wanna use that brain of yours for this right now."_ she said, a bit of mockery in her voice, but she didn't really mean anything by it. Skye let out a long whistle as Inferno lifted the small building, over his head none the less." You should use that strength a bit more in bed. Now that would be interesting." she joked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well if you got spandex boy I'll take care of Wolfy, wherever he's ran off to." she said, not exactly waiting for a response as she leaped up into the air, landing on the building opposite to the one Inferno was holding up. Her eyes scanned the roof top, searching for Wolf, wondering if he'd gotten those spikes of hers out yet.

Once the spikes where out, Wolf felt much better and was now quite aggravated with Skye; "I let her live, giving her a second chance, and she doesn't learn? She's a fool... or worse, bent on crossing me."  
Then, in a flurry of wings and sound, Raptor landed on the ground next to him...  
"Sup Wolf, got some bad guy you need help nabbing?" Raptor was young and brave, and a bit brash, but he was not stupid, he knew that if Wolf wanted help, it was for a very good reason...

The sound of a building being ripped from it foundations was not something one heard everyday... Raptor spun his head around instantly "Shit! I bet that's Inferno... it sure smells like a over muscled hormone crazed mutant..."  
Wolf took a deep whiff of the air, and smelled a high concentration of testosterone... as well as an impending ice storm...  
"MOVE IT!" Wolf shouted as he bodily grabbed Raptor and threw him into the air away from where Skye had appeared on top of a near by building...  
'This village is probably not gonna last the night at this rate' Wolf thought to himself as he heard Robin calling for even more back up...  
Wolf's mind started racing; All of Titans West and then some are gonna be here soon... this can only get worse before it's over!'  
Little did Wolf know how very true that would soon be...

"Yeah, I'll get the little runt," Inferno replied to Skye as he scurried after the building he threw to either find out if Robin still lived or to light him on fire if he was alive.  
Robin had indeed survived, having managed to move to a spot on the roof of the building that Inferno threw so that he did not get crushed between it and the other building but after impact Robin fell into a pile of debris. Robin climbed out of the rubble, a few bruises and scratches but he was fine as he heard Inferno coming his way. Robin had his back turned to Inferno at the moment and made it seem like he was regaining his bearings.

Robin waited until Inferno drew closer as he scooped up some dirt. He heard Inferno draw his sword and like a flash spun around and splashed Inferno in the face with the dirt making him growl in annoyance as he swung his sword. Robin easily side stepped the attack, but forgot about the shockwave which came after the missed attack which knocked him off his feet.

"My fucking eyes! Big mistake bat brat!" Inferno snarled as he rubbed his eyes which began to water. Using his other senses, Inferno continued to swing at Robin who was a blur and moved to avoid them and the shockwaves that the sword sent. "Damnit! Stand still!" Inferno hissed.  
"How about you get real hot head?" Robin quipped as he flipped over Inferno throwing a couple shock disks down at Inferno. Hitting him a moment later making him howl in pain as electricity coursed through him and stunned him for a moment. Robin used this moment and pulled out his nightsticks, charging the stunned Inferno and laying into him with a series of attacks with his weapons.  
Inferno's limbs felt numb, he couldn't feel his sword any more and so dropped it. To make matters worse Robin charged at him. Inferno tried to put up a defense, barely able to move his shocked limbs as Robin clobbered him pretty good for a normal until Inferno made the air around them explode. "You're beginning to piss me off!" Inferno growled as he began to regain feeling in his limbs, eyes slitting with a feral blood lust as he made a predatory roar and charged at Robin.

There was a second voice now along with the more familiar one of Wolf. She couldn't register the other with an earlier memory so she indeed didn't know this man. She blinked, tilting her head, frowning unhappily that they would be getting some back up. Even her and Inferno might not be able to handle _all_ the titans, but who knows.

Skye finally saw the two and narrowed her eyes at them, clenching her fists as ice lances appeared around them and she grinned menacingly. She leaped up, coming closer to the two now, swinging one iced fist first at Raptor, then spinning and shooting the second at Wolf, landing before she took a small leap back, in battle position now, her pupils silted a she charged large shots of ice in each hand, sending them forward in barrage of ice spikes and shards. There was a large amount of heat radiating from Inferno and Robin's direction, so obviously the boy wonder hadn't gotten squashed yet. Turning her attention back to these to, her expression went back to that villainess look, ready to leap forward and attack again. "Hope you enjoy the cold." she hissed at them both, ready to get this fight going.

Just scant seconds after he had landed from Wolfs throw, Raptor saw a shape move in a blur towards the end of the alleyway... It wasn't Wolf... Raptor's eyes picked up on Skye quickly and he gave her a once over; 'Nice... Dark and cute, just my style...' his mind then clicked into combat mode... "OH SNAP!" Raptor shouted as he bent his slender frame around the ice encased fist that had been aimed at his head, using his inhuman speed and reflexes, Raptor had twisted out of the way, back-flipped onto a windowsill, and armed his compact Shotgun, and loaded a stunner round into the chamber and lined up his target... all in less than five seconds...  
"CLEAR!" he shouted as Wolf side stepped the ice shot at him and backpedaled into the street behind him...

The two red dots on Taylor's built in targeting system met and he fired, splitting the night with a loud bang...

"Shit shit SHIT!" Wolf leaped into the air and took to flying over the buildings in a large circle as Raptor's shot somehow, and dammed if Wolf knew how, somehow missed, hitting the brick wall just behind Skye, sending a soft pop and flash of light over the far end of the alleyway...  
"Raptor! Hold you're damm fire! Use your melee weapons!" Wolf shouted as he drew his now famous bluish sliver broad sword from it's scabbard on his back...  
"GIVE UP SKYE!" Wolf shouted from 40 feet in the air, his body now covered in light blue flame; "YOU'RE SURROUNDED, OVER MATCHED AND HAVE NOTHING TO BARGAIN WITH!"

"Please, Savfame!" Wolf muttered to himself, praying, "Adoni, for the sake of the people! let her give up!"

Robin managed to avoid Inferno's onslaught, actually almost losing his balance as Inferno's attacks seemed to string together in a never ending combo which as still going on. he couldn't keep dodging him, but he couldn't get a shot in without giving Inferno an opening either. Then Inferno's fists ignited suddenly making Robin's eyes widen as the heat from his fists burned his skin slightly.  
"Kill... crush... maim... destroy!" Inferno grunted with an inhuman growl as his attacks grew more savage. Finally after a minute or two of swinging and missing, Inferno simply lowers his shoulder after one of his attacks and rams Robin into the wall hard making an indention Robin's size in it. Robin growled in pain as he was sent into the wall, eyes widening as he saw Inferno backing up and making another charge toward him. Robin managed to get to his feet and did a flip into the air, kicking off the wall over his head just in time to soar over Inferno's charge safely. Robin heard a crash as Inferno went straight through the wall, relieved he was not on the receiving end of that charge. Robin did not have time to relax as a pair of red beams shot out from the smoke and almost pierced his shoulder, instead burning the side making Robin growl painfully as he moved to the side.  
"RAAAAAAAARGH!" Inferno roared barreling out of the smoke land slamming his enflamed fists into the ground again. Sending another fiery shockwave hurling toward him, Inferno grows angrier as bird boy jumps out of the way to avoid it, but as he falls Inferno makes the air combust again making a tower of fire shoot up and engulf Robin. "Mmmmm, fried chicken," Inferno murmured licking his teeth.

Skye growled at her attack was dodged. Her eyes shot back over the Raptor as he banged into a windowsill then loaded some sort of gun. She tilted her head, wondering what it was now. She dug her heels into the ground as she went into more of a defense position, her fist still clenched as the ice seemed to disappear off of them. Wolf had dodged the other shot too and that only fueled her anger as her eyes narrowed at the both of them.

There had been a loud bang as the boy shot, though she moved out of the way, rolling to the side before jumping back to her feet. The attack had completely missed and Wolf was up in the air now. Her eyes followed the pattern in the sky for a moment, her ears pricking as she listened to his words. "Why would I give up if I'm going to win?" she hissed mockingly. "And I got plenty." she said, placing her hands on her hips.  
Her eyes locked on Wolf again up in the air and she crouched down before taking a huge jump up into the air, spinning as she let her wings unfurl from her back. She dove up towards him, her eyes glowing as a grin stretched across her face and her clenched hands became covered in ice. "In the end you'll see... You _won't_ stop me." she hissed, half under her breath as she drove her ice covered fist up at his gut.

'Perfect...' Wolf thought as Skye flew up at him... or rather where he had been... as soon as Skye got close enough, Wolf dove to the ground and dashed off to find Robin, sensing that he was in great danger...  
"NOW Raptor! Hose her down!" Wolf yelled as he ran with blinding speed to where he felt a surge of fire forming, knowing that Robin was about to be deep fried...  
CLICK! Raptor's mini-gun dropped down and locked into place, the barrels spinning around, loading ammo and priming the gun, but unlike most times, Raptor didn't wait for it to stop spinning, instead, he just let it loose, filling the air where Skye was flying with burning, white hot phosphor tipped lead...  
"Lock and load, you 'bout to explode!" Raptor shouted his battle cry as his left arm disappeared in a long flash of orange flame, and a stream of spent shell casings arced over his shoulder...

Wolf meanwhile had barely made a small shield of his blue flame around Robin when Infernos tower of flame engulfed the boy wonder...  
"Not today fire eater!" Wolf shouted as he bodily lunged at Inferno trying knock him to the ground...

Inferno smelled wolf coming and could feel his heat presence rushing toward him. The fire eater comment was amusing as Inferno braced himself against Wolf's charge, barely moving at all. "Get lost whelp," Inferno grunted as he pushed against Wolf and drove him further back until he scooped him up and threw him away from him.

What had just happened Robin wasn't 100 percent sure of at the moment. He remembered he was about to land after avoiding Inferno's first fire attack, but then a tower of flames show up and that was it. The attack should have at least burned him badly, not killed him as he would have wrapped himself up in his cape which would have protected him, but it was only after the flames died down did he notice the blue flames. Wolf had helped him out and was now taking Inferno on. "Thanks wolf," Robin said pulling out a few ice disks, something that should be able to deal with Inferno.

After Inferno threw Wolf away from himself, Robin lobbed the ice disks in his hands at Inferno and charged at him; pulling out another batch.

Inferno saw Robin pull out a few disks and he didn't need to be intelligent to know what they probably did. Inferno simply kicked off the ground making a pair of flames shoot out of his feet and propel him up like a rocket to avoid the first batch. Inferno's armor started to glow a bright crimson as he began to draw the surrounding heat to himself, making the air around the fighters freeze- most notably Raptor's gun would freeze and lock up as Inferno snapped both his fingers making the cold air around him suddenly ignite.

Then pushing his hands out, he sent a rush of hot air shooting down at Robin and wolf, hoping to dehydrate their bodies as he harnessed some of the stored energy to throw some thermal orbs down at the two next... very big thermal orbs which exploded on impact.

Robin stopped in mid charge as Inferno shot up and seemed to hover up in the air for a bit, feeling a chill as he seemed to lose body heat while Inferno seemed to absorb it. His eyes widened at the gesture and instinctually wrapped his cape around himself to guard against a fire attack, but instead all he felt pierce him was extremely hot air which stun a little. Looking back up, Robin saw a reddish orb fly at him and so dove out of the way in time to avoid a thermal explosion. Inferno apparently continued to bombard him and wolf as more followed...

_"This is taking far to long..."_

Sirus noted boredly as he watched the goings on. To his dismay, Skye's name was on the list. The fates had had enough of her demon side for reasons he was not sure off and Krypta was just all for the extra soul. Still he did not like the idea to fondly and if she did not die in this fight, he could very well play it off as it falling under his judgement. Atleast thats what he was hoping for anyway.

Avoiding her attack Wolf had dove away towards the ground. She stopped mid-flight, spinning around to watch him go down. She narrowed her eyes, wondering what his plan could be, or he might be just going to save his little titans friend.

As soon as the words for Raptor to fire at her hit the air her eyes widened and instead of flying down, a quicker way, she let her wings back into her body and she went straight down towards the ground, though she kept her eyes on Raptor, hoping to avoid his attack with this. When she was about 2 meters from the ground she let her wings unfurl again, barely giving her enough time to not hit the ground. Skye hadn't exactly made a perfect landing and ended up rolling. A loud crack split the air and she growled, her ears back as she looked to her left wing. It had just been broken, almost cracked in half. Now it would be a very bad idea to put her wings away and maybe damage them even more.

Skye breathed heavily as she took off back down the alley, trying to pin-point exactly where Raptor was again. It didn't take long and as soon as she knew found him, her eyes went aglow again, powering up her permafrost before launching it at him, creating a huge ice serpent as it went. The serpent opened its jaw at him, intending to "eat him" I guess you could say.  
"You are so gonna die now." she hissed, speaking under her breath as she let out an icy hiss.

'What the Fuck?' Wolf thought to himself as he was deflected by Inferno and sent flying off to the side...  
Pulling his arms in tight, Wolf spun in mid-air and landed on his feet, his left hand steadying him as his slid back a few yards...  
pulling his sword again, Wolf stood at his fullest height while Robin evaded for his life as Inferno launched a volley of fire balls at them...  
"Fool..." Wolf stated as the fiery orbs hit him... or rather where absorbed by him...  
"Do you think that you look like any kind of fighter or warrior when you waste yourself like that?" Wolf asked as he walked through the waves of fire like they weren't there...  
"I am THE Fire Warrior! The WRATH OF GOD! Don't waste my time with your showy little baby fit! Fight with honor and pride!"  
Wolf now stood only ten feet from Inferno, his sword in hand and his eyes aglow with blue fire...  
"Face me like a true Fire bender mongrel... and know your true worth..."

"Well damm..." Raptor had shot half of his ammo at Skye and she had amazingly dodged every single round... but not with out hurting herself in the evasion of his attack... or launching a counter attack... A large by huge ice serpent... In a burst of sound and light, Raptor fired off some 250 rounds, half of what he had left, and shattered the ice serpent... he then let the mini-missile launcher in his upper leg unfold and shoot 2 of his 6 missiles at Skye...  
"Sorry cutie-pie! But I can't let you win tonight..."  
as the tiny missiles streaked away, Raptor grabbed his bo-staff, unfolded it and charged at her from the air...

Her ice serpent was shattered falling to the ground around her, though she had a cocky look on her face and a wide smirk. She whipped one hand through the air and darkness went through the air in a wisp, then it appeared around her, shielding her from the missiles as they bombarded the top of her fortress. Smoke surrounded everything now and her shield disappeared as did she.

Skye heard Raptor coming down now though she was behind him in the air. "Too bad this cutie-pie always wins." she hissed by his ear before she slammed both of her heels down at his back, using some extra ice force as well.

Another thing she had done in those few free moments she'd had before she disappeared, Skye had reassembled her ice serpent and it jaw was open and ready to catch Raptor in its huge mouth then swallow him whole and if this worked, being in the permafrost serpents belly it was slowly freeze him to death.

"My worth huh? That's stupid since I put my life at a higher worth then you peon," Inferno spat as he seemed to be looking straight at Wolf, but in reality was looking behind him at his sword which lay behind him. Inferno's eyes began to glow red as he began to lift his sword up with his mind, pulling the remaining heat that clung to it toward him and made the sword shoot toward Wolf's back planning on impaling him...

Robin grabbed a few more ice disks, but couldn't throw them without hitting Wolf in the process. Seeing Inferno's sword start moving and aiming at Wolf, Robin shouts, "Behind you wolf!" Robin shouted trying to warn him of the sword hurling toward him.

Robins warning was appreciated but it was really not needed...  
'Good old' Robin, always looking out for us...' Wolf felt the heat from Inferno's blade as it sailed through the air toward his back...  
It never stopped as Wolf side-stepped the red hot blade, allowing it to fly at it's owner untouched...

Wolf smiled a maddening grin at Inferno;  
"Nervous are we? Or are you without honor? Maybe you aren't really as tough as you portray yourself... Maybe all of the above... Assagi was smaller, more powerful and less trouble than you... It's really no matter..."

Wolf's sword turned white hot and he gave it a slow wave in the air, a fading aura of light followed it's arc...  
Wolf struck a battle stance, his large sword ringing lightly, his eye's caused the air around them to sizzle...  
"Now... Shall we?"

'Why am I fighting like a first year rookie?' Raptor asked him self as his shoulders received a savage kick from behind...  
The sarcastic, and often pragmatic, part of Raptor's mind answered: 'Because, you _are_ a first year rookie?'  
Raptor growled at himself as the ice snake once more was in his way... or rather was going to put him away...

"Yahh!"  
Raptor swung his bo-staff down and twisted it so that it braced the serpent's jaws open, allowing Raptor's small body to swing down, around, and then back up, as he dropped two small thirmite flash bombs down the ice constructs gaping mouth...  
Unfolding his small yet powerful wings, Raptor flew directly at Skye, his cast Titanium short sword drawn, and pointed at Skye's chest, as the Ice serpent was once more blown to ice construct hell...

Skye smirked when she heard his words and her ears twitched. Her kick worked though her ice serpent was stopped. The serpent whipped its head around, crashing into one of the buildings, breaking through the wall before it was destroyed by two flash bombs.

She growled angrily now that her serpent was destroyed again. It would only take a moment to reconstruct but that was more energy she didn't want to waste. Her let her claws stretch around again when Raptor flew back up at her, sword drawn. She reached by her belt as she pulled out her demon sword. The markings crawled up it and she was ready to block. The brought her sword in front of the attack, blocking the blow at her chest. She pushed back on the sword to bring him away before she slashed her sword down at him to drive him away.

"Dead men tell no tells bat boy," Inferno growled as with a thought he flipped his sword around as it flew at him handle first. Snatching the blade, Inferno rolled his eyes at Wolf's speech quite bored of the hero banter about honor and some shit like that. "Honor is a load of bullshit in the real world. You can only survive if you try to win by any means necessary!" Inferno growled as he grabbed his sword and fed it the flames it so craved for.

It was already hot enough to slice concrete like a hot knife through butter, pun intended, but with the added heat there was little on this planet that would be immune to it now... one of those things ironically was standing in front of him. "I'll humor you..." Inferno added smirking as the air sizzled. That would come back to bite him... big time. Inferno could see now that saying of fight fire with fire was incredibly stupid. "Absorb this..." Inferno challenged as his eyes began to glow red, vibrating the molecules in the air making it combust and explode, then exciting the flames further they turned into bursts of electricity which began to bounce around against the brick walls of the alleyway, threatening to electrocute Wolf and Robin.

Robin was meanwhile looking for something to turn the tide, something to distract Inferno long enough to give Wolf an opening he could use. He didn't get much time to think as flames appeared out of thing air, and then turned into raw electricity! Inferno had learned a new trick since the last time they fought it looked like Robin thought as he ducked to the ground and narrowly avoided being zapped. He felt more like a liability right now then anything else...

As Skye blocked and slashed at him, Raptor started to feel slightly... Well, sluggish... 'Not NOW!' He thought, as he back-flipped away from Skye's now glowing sword...  
'With Wolf here, this dark little bender was WAY over matched, but now I'M the one over matched...'  
A clang sparks and a slight power flux in his HUD told Raptor that it maybe just might be time to back the hell off and disengage...  
"Shit!" an inch deep gash showed in Raptor's inch and half of lightweight Carbon-Titanium armored left arm, never mind that he had been spun around by a _glancing_ blow...  
Taking to the Air once more Raptor let his mini-missile launcher open up and fire all four of his remaining missiles...  
But only two where aimed at Skye...

"You ARE a fool..." Wolf said as the fire was pulled instantly into his now _blue_ hot blade...  
The lighting however was a bit harder, but being a type of fire, Wolf pulled it into the ground in front of him, leaving a red hot hole in the asphalt...  
Wolf spoke loudly, his voice a deep feral growl...  
"Robin, I think that now might be a damm good time to run like hell..."  
Then, Wolf's voice emanated from the very air it's self as his body started glowing with a fiery blue aura...  
"Honor is just "real world" bullshit eh? And winning at all costs? Tell me Fire bender, would you be willing to _die_ to beat me?"

With the speed of light it's self, bolts of blue hot fire burst from Wolf's glowing eyes and burned the air as the twin beams hit the ground in front of Inferno...

Skye let out another growl of disapproval as Raptor fell back to the ground away from her attack. Now it was about time to land, but luckily she hit the ground on her feet this time. Her body was tensed as she stood in a bit of an awkward position. She seemed physically tired even though she was still fighting. Her body seemed to droop a bit too as she clutched her sword in both hands, thought he blade touched the ground. Her breathing was more hollow but she knew she could continue for hours, even though her wing was killing her right now as it twitched lightly. "Don't be so quick to judge on how well someone can hurt you." she hissed, an eerie grin spreading across her face now as her icy eyes with the cat like slits in them locked on him.

Hair was covering half her face at this point, giving her a sort of creepy look. She tightened the grip on her blade, shifting slightly. Then the missiles were fired again and she created another ice wall to keep herself relatively safe from the blast. When the smoke from the collision disappeared she leaped over the wall, her sword brought back over her shoulder as she went to swing it and swing it hard at Raptor.

"If shooting flames out of your eyes is all you got then this will be a very boring fight. I can do that too," Inferno mocked as his eyes lit up and he fired a pair of red beams and blasted the ground at Wolf's feet. Tired of displaying power, Inferno went with plan 'B' and began to draw in every source of fire and heat to himself as he charged toward Wolf swinging his sword for his head. At this range Inferno would soon make Wolf freeze if the heat didn't rise around them.

As Inferno charged him, Wolf kept his knowing smile glued to his face as he saw his "plan b" racing into the picture...

Raptor's two brand new "Big Freeze" mini-missiles arced high then slammed into the ground behind Inferno, covering the street in liquid nitrogen, with compressed Hydrogen and Oxygen mixing on impact...  
in other words; two of the second most powerful freeze bombs on the west coast had just gone off ten yards away from where Wolf had been standing a heartbeat ago...

After the little warning Skye had given Raptor, He took off flying backwards and up away from the increasingly frightening face of the black and blue ice bender...  
A good thing too as she charged out of the smoke her sword coming down and waving about searching for a part of him that was not as tough as his armor...

Reactivating his Small but powerful shotgun Raptor set the loader on random not caring what he shot so long as it helped keep her head down as he radioed for some help; "This is Raptor to all Titans! I need help here, Skye has me on the run, and Robin and Wolf are in a pissing match with Inferno, Raven Cyborg, Starfire? Where are you guys?!?"  
and with that Raptor started firing a mix of rubber and hot lead pellets, stunner rounds armor piercing copper slugs and flares...

" I can't believe I'm saying this..." he muttered to himself as he flew faster, "HOLD IT! I give okay? You win!"

"Why do that?" asked a cocky voice above him, "When the cavalry just got here!"

Raptor couldn't believe what he saw...  
"LIGHTNING!"

The dark haired energy bender grinned; "Who else birdie?"

A loud growl rumbled in her throat as her sword simply sliced through thin air. She held her sword at the ground, bent over as her sides continued to heave. Skye's ears suddenly twitched again and her glare shot up to where Raptor had gone. She narrowed her eyes at him her eyes glowing black as she created a dark energy shield around herself to block any shots that may stray and hit her.

She heard his voice but she couldn't stop his call for help before she froze the ground beneath her and then a pillar of ice came up beneath her, going in a trail as she went up at him, her shield disappearing as her eyes locked on him and she jumped off, sending a kick down at him. Then she went back a bit, moving her body to evade the bullets that he continued to fire. Then she swung her sword at him several times before creating her shield again, a new voice coming to her ears.

Inferno partially skidded when the bombs went off, nearly turning him into an icicle but still sending a chill up his spine. "Jeeeezus!" Inferno hissed with a shiver as his flames waned and died from the sudden change of temperature. Inferno did not have much time to react as Robin chose that time to throw his freeze disks at him, bending his torso at an angle he managed to miss a few, but one hit his knee and trapped it into a block of ice.

"I-I-I hate being cold!" Inferno growled, his amber eyes burning with a primal rage as he slammed his frozen against the ground, shattering the ice that delayed him for a short moment. "I'm going to fry burn your insides!" Inferno roared, using some of his own body heat and creating new flames, stealing of Wolf's seemingly endless body heat to make them stronger until he vibrated their molecules making electricity wrap around his body. The electricity stun a little as it coursed through him, but the pain made his animal instincts go full drive as he swings his electrified sword at Wolf, then lances a bolt at Robin as he charges at him next swinging savagely at him.

Robin's eyes widened when the freeze bombs hit, not expecting them to have that much of an effect. It passed quickly as he saw Inferno distracted with being cold and so threw his disks at the fire manipulator, growling in frustration as only one manages to hit and even then Inferno shrugs it off by shattering the ice. Then Inferno became charged his entire body with electricity. Robin's eyes widened when Inferno came at him, avoiding the bolt Inferno sent at him but only barely as he is sucker punched by Inferno's electrical fist. That was the only shot Inferno managed to get as Robin starts dodging the rest of them, not bothering to hit Inferno knowing the electricity coursing through him would hurt him more then Inferno.

'I may not be the best one to fight this ass-hole' Wolf thought to himself as he felt Inferno pull in even more heat into his body...  
A split second later Wolf had to deflect Inferno's slash as he rushed past Wolf towards Robin, electricity arching off of him and flowing around his body...

Wolf heard a familiar voice down the alley and a thought flashed into him mind...

Wolf filled his lungs and howled; "LIGHTNING!"

"Thought you might need a reload feathers..." Blue Lightning said as he tossed an oval shaped canister at Raptor...  
"Eff'n yeah!" The Cybernetic Anthropomorph answered as he ejected his almost empty ammo box from his left side, and loaded the new ammo, locking the canister into his ribcage...

"Wolf said that her name is Skye!" Raptor shouted as an explosion rocked the street at the end of the alleyway, "I can't do much to her, and she has some kind of ice and shadow powers..."

"I'm going to fry burn your insides!"  
Was heard at that point...

"Damm... Boy wonder and FW are fighting THAT?!?" Lighting asked as Raptor pointed his gun back down the Alleyway, looking for an attack from Skye...

As Lightning stopped in mid air, he looked at Skye, his blue energy turning a navy in color; "To bad she's Anthro, or I'd do her in a heartbeat..."

It was at that point they heard Wolf's howl...

In a flash of slivery navy blue light, BL was gone...

"DAMM IT WOLF!!!"

Skye's eyes followed up to the new voice, her ears lowering again. She just about had enough of heroes today. She didn't get her little snack back in the home a couple streets down, she'd broken a wing already and wouldn't be able to fly, and now there were four heroes here. Her day was not going to well. She was on the roof now, not to far from Raptor and this new one, her eyes narrowed and a growl rumbled in her chest as she glared at them. She arched an eyebrow at the two of them, apparently he has new ammo, but she's still going all out here, and these bullets can still be blocked if necessary.

Her eyes shifted back to Raptor when he called out to the other guy, giving him her name, also giving away two of her major powers. "Why don't you let him find out for himself?" she said, her voice more eerie then ever, having a deep growl to it as well, definably not like that of any normal animal. Skye looked to BL then back at Raptor, her eyes narrowed when he pointed his gun at her, though he didn't fire.

"And what makes you think I'd ever let some dirt like you screw someone like me?" she said, a grin on her face, though her face only showed menace towards these two. Then the man disappeared, though she didn't seem to take much notice, her eyes only shifted back to her opponent.

Skye suddenly morphed into a huge panther as she lunged at Raptor, her huge claws outstretched at him. She let out what sounded like a long jaguar growl as she same closer, hoping to knock him off balance, but she was ready to stop any oncoming attacks while she went for him.

Inferno's attacks on Robin grew more vicious, the pain from his own electricity making him go berserk as he swings his sword at Robin so hard that it breaks on the concrete. This only makes Inferno pause for a moment to eye the broken blade, making an inhuman screech making glass shatter from it's pitch as he slams both of his fists into the ground, sending an electrical shockwave pulsating out from his body and sending Robin flying backward. Inferno then grabs the side of his head roaring in agony, his eyes blood shot and crazed as his instincts took completely over.

Flames started erupting all around Inferno whom stomped his foot into the ground hard till it broke through the concrete and sent a concussive shockwave of flames shooting toward Robin next. The flames left behind from the action then started to twist around each other, forming a giant, glowing red snake of seething hot flames which hissed and gave Robin a hungry look before lounging at him. Inferno then turned back to Wolf, a silent rage visibly in his eyes as he makes a snake like hiss and charges after him next on all fours like an animal; electricity still surging through him.

Robin blinked as Inferno's sword broke under his own might, a momentary relief as Inferno screeched so loud it hurt his ear drums. Gripping the sides of his ears to block out the sound, Robin's eyes widen as Inferno brings his fists into the ground. "Shit!" Robin swore as he was sent flying backward, righting himself and landing on his hands and doing a handspring back to his feet wincing in pain. His entire body felt that last attack and judging by Inferno's display things were going to get worse before they got better... a lot worse. Seeing the new shockwave coming at him, Robin jumps to the side and avoids it, but looks up as the flames rear up and form some sort of snake which towered over him.

"Give me a break..." Robin deadpanned as he dives to the side to avoid the fiery serpents bite, earning a scorching temperature as the snake went by, burning his skin a little. Growling in pain, Robin leaps back from the heat and throws some more ice disks at it, but misses as the serpent quickly slithers away from them and tries to eat him again. Robin dives again, letting the python crash into a building causing it to melt to slag... just how hot was that thing?

"Well this just keeps getting better and better eh FW?" Blue Lightning said as the fire serpent kept striking and missing Robin, while Inferno started looking at Wolf, a crazed fire in his eyes...

Wolf sighed; "Shut up and help Robin... I'll give you some cover, then you trap that fire bender..."

With a swift hand motion, Wolf pulled as much heat as he could out of the air surrounding Inferno, and channeled it back into himself...

Then as the air cooled, Lightning put up a double shield of his dark blue energy, trying to trap Inferno, while Wolf dashed back into the alleyway in search of Skye...

"Aren't you tired YET?!?" Raptor yelled as he barely dodged Skye's flying leap at him, her cat claws sent sparks showering down as the glanced off of his left leg...

POP! Raptor fired a stunner shot at Skye's back as she fell, hoping that it might knock her out...

Skye let out another jaguar growl as she landed, having barely even hit his leg. She wheeled back around, turning on him, her eyes just as ferocious as any predator now. Her lips were curled back in a snarl as she barred her teeth and her claws racked at the ground. She took a shorter leap out of the way of his stunner shot before she went for a tackle up at him, keeping her head down as not to get hurt.

_"I don't get tired."_ came the animalistic hiss of Skye when she spoke through thought speech, reached up with a paw to bring her claws down on him.

_"More prey. Barriers... infernal barriers. Restraints. Restraints on freedom."_ Inferno's mind panicked as the barriers came close to him, but they were not yet around him enough to trap him which meant he had a single opening to exploit. Eyes slitting, he released the surge of electricity in the form of another shockwave more devastating then the other one, hoping to damage the barriers as he used his heated body and vibrated the molecules of the air around him to create new flames around himself he charged straight for Lightning with only a barrier cutting him off.

Inferno dives, turning into a spinning tornado as he burns a hole straight through the pavement and under the barrier avoiding it completely. Inferno now under Lightning, plots his next move while his snake continues to try and devour Robin.

Robin was not faring any better with the snake, now having to avoid it's fiery tail and running out of freeze disks quick as it continued to avoid or reform. How was Inferno controlling this thing? Dodging another lounge, the creature destroyed yet another building lighting the neighboring buildings ablaze. It took a moment to long to get away which Robin used and threw what freeze disks he had left at it and doused the flames for good.

Panting, Robin looks around for Inferno who seemed to have vanished. All that was left was a hole, did he burn a hole down there?

"Oh well goody!" Raptor said as he jerked to the side, just short of fast enough, his feather covered fleshly leg now missing some feathers and a bit of skin... "SHHHZZZzzz..." he hissed in pain as she just barely raked her razor sharp claws along the side of his left leg, drawing two lines of blood...  
His eyes went white with fury:  
"FUUCCKK YOOOUUU!" Raptor shrieked in his high pitched falcon like voice, his Mini-gun once more belching out a river of phosphor tipped lead death... at this range he almost couldn't miss...

"FUCKING SHIT!" Lightning yelled as Inferno burned his way UNDER his double thick dome...  
In a flash Lightning was next to Robin, a large blue tri-shield out giving the two of them some cover...  
"How do we stop this bastard wonder boy?" he yelled as the hole in the ground started to belch flame...

'That's it Raptor... keep her occupied...' Wolf thought as he snuck up to where Skye and Raptor where in a vertical battle... A battle that Raptor might soon win if he'd calm down...  
Drawing his hands back, Wolf pulled some white hot fire out of thin air and took aim at Skye...

Her claws grazed skin this time and a growl of approval rumbled in her throat along with a toothy grin appearing on her feline face. She was on the ground now, her paws taking her a few meters away for certainty that she wouldn't get hurt with any oncoming blows. Skye let out a cat howl when he shrieked at her. Her wings fluttered from her back, though she was in her panther form. She would still have to keep them out for awhile here.

Then a minigun appeared and she hissed, her ears back as she took a few steps back away from him, then it shot and she leaped high into the air, attempting to get over the blow and land on him, pinning him with her weight. Though instead the shot skimmed her stomach and her eyes widened in surprise and in pain. She let out a loud cat like cry as she landed, closer to Raptor now as blood dripped to the ground. Her head was low as she weighed her odds - and so far they didn't look too good. Now that her mind wasn't as crazed she could sense Wolf close too and that made things even more dangerous. Skye's eyes narrowed as she began to slowly back away from him, her body low to the ground, for one thing that would make her seem more defenseless and two she could be ready to spring if she needed to. Suddenly she heard the thought behind her and she swung around, body more upright again as she growled at him.

Skye saw the white hot fire coming at her and she quickly dodged to the side, sprinting as she backed away from the both of them, her mind racing with a way to get out as she rounded the corner of the alley, thinking about running right now.

"Your guess is as good as mine at this point..." Robin said in an unnerved tone, and if Robin was unnerved that meant this was really bad.

_"Pain... subsiding. Ringing... getting louder. The pain..."_ Inferno's whacked out mind thought as he shivered as relieved pleasure washed over him, his adrenaline pumping and making the pain from his electricity slowly fade away. Now he had just two above him after looking up, his eyes slitting into his thermal vision so he could see his prey clearly. He could see them and some sort of wall around them which radiated immense heat.

The problem with defense was that if you relied on it to much it could be used against you. He didn't need to be a chess master to know that, he knew from experience that being defensive was a waste of effort. The other one was still not shielding the ground, how could he without hurting Robin in the process? Inferno grinned a truly scary grin in the dark of his hole, heating himself up again shooting a jet of flames out the hole as he moved toward the two.

Targeting Robin first, Inferno's heated arms shot out of the ground without warning, grabbing a hold of Robin's ankles and in a heartbeat Inferno dragged him into the ground with him, but he was not going to kill Robin now, he just needed to separate the two and make the other sweat as he shot out of the ground behind Lightning. "You can't stop me!" Inferno roared in a feral voice as he shot up passed Lightning, righting himself in the air so his feet landed against part of the shield. Then kicking off from the shield, Inferno bent his arm and aimed his elbow right at Lightning's head before landing and leaping into the air to repeat the process, but this time with a savage spinning kick to follow up if his first attack failed.

There was not movement for some time until a fiery jet of flames erupted from the hole Inferno had bored through causing Robin to flinch slightly. Then it died and things got quiet, to quiet and before he knew it something had grabbed his ankles with the hot intensity of stove burners causing him to scream in pain. Then to make matters worse he felt himself dragged downwards, into the ground causing a groan of agony as things went dark...

"ROBIN!" BL yelled as his fellow fighter was pulled into the ground by Inferno...  
The attack was quick and savage...  
But in a flash of instinct and skill Lightning pulled his shield tight around his body, deflecting the blows that the fire bender sent his way, with a hollow thump, but they still knocked him back a few steps...  
"STOP _THIS_ ASS-WIPE!" Blue yelled as his shield morphed into twin jagged spikes, pistoning from his arms at an alarming speed making a faint buzzing sound, his feet pounding the pavement in a blur as he charged with the force of a large truck...

The air reeked with blood, and it fed Raptor's more... savage, instincts... his gun still firing at full rock-and-roll, he didn't seem to notice when Skye ran around the corner, bleeding from a half dozen grazes and at least three good hits... this was proved when he simply tracked her movements and began to try and shoot through the bricks and concrete blocking his view... but lucky for Skye, the small high speed .30 Caliber rounds lacked the punch to break through the wall... and lucky for Wolf, he was immune to scientific projectiles... proved by him simply standing there as over 300 rounds slammed into him and fell to the ground as blotches of molten lead...  
"Raptor! Stop your firing! TAYLOR! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Wolf shouted as he watched Skye haul ass out of the village, a large hole had been made by his missed fireballs...

Raptor stood there, his eyes white with rage, showing through the visor of his helmet, the six barrels of his mini-gun smoking, a small, thick trail of blood ran down his leg, his wings where ruffled and held high in an aggressive display, his short sword held tightly in his talon...  
And a small wisp of smoke seeped from his chest, where the carbon Titanium armor met his feather covered flesh...  
Raptor let out a wheeze, gray smoke pouring out of his mouth, and a computerized voice then spoke: _"Warning, auxiliary bio-lung is off-line, thermal damage, thermal damage, system over heating..."_  
"Wolf... I... Need..." slowly Raptor crumpled to his knees and fell to his side, with a muffled clang...

"TAYLOR!" Wolf yelled as he dove to catch his friend, and was just a heartbeat too late...  
Raptor wheezed again and looked up at Wolf; "Way to keep my alter ego secret pal... she's out for blood Wolf... ya' gotta stop her..." Raptor closed his eyes and gasped slightly...  
"I'll be okay, just a bit of shock... Cyborg can fix me up when he gets here... but I'm out of it for now..." his falcon like face smiled; "Give em' hell Wolf."

Wolf nodded as he helped his friend over to the wall and propped him up behind a few wooden crates...

Then as his eyes where once more lit with a blue flame, he tuned back to the street where Inferno was giving BL and Robin heart attacks and he called out "BL! Kick his ass... No mercy! I'm going after Skye, Robin! If you can, get the hell back to Jump!"  
Then, Fire Wolf once more took to the air with one goal on his mind: "Stop Skye..."

Skye ground her teeth together as she shifted from her panther form to her wolf form. She knew this form was faster, but could she still outrun them, and what about Inferno? She'd almost completely forgotten about him by now so much was going on. She was out in the streets now and she heard more voices, not the familiar others though, just villagers. They must of gotten waken up by all of the noise. She suddenly spotted the family she had been going to kill earlier and she licked her lips hungrily. She would need to eat soon anyways with the amount of blood she was loosing. Might as well get a snack now.

Skye brought herself up into the shadows, her pace having slowed to a stalkers walk as she prowled around behind the family, finding the son a good enough distance from his parents that she could lunge, break his neck, have a bite and then be off into the next alley. Her ears flicked back, not finding any sound of a hero too close so in one quick lunge she had the boy on the ground, dead as she tore out his throat swallowing the blood quickly, licking her lips ever before a scream could echo through the air. Then she was gone, already tearing out of the village, her eyes wild again, just like her animal self as she streaked through the forest, her paws taking her almost as fast as a cheetah now, the thrill of the kill still with her.

As she ran she thought about what would come next, though she ignored the pain rushing through her with every bound. She didn't like being hunted and she had to get Wolf off her back. Skye remembered reading the thoughts of the anthromorph, and found something about a girl that he loved. A growl of amusement split the air. That was how she'd do it. She'd threaten his girl to get him off her back, not exactly the best plan in history but she was desperate now, and with Wolf on her tail she'd have to go as quickly as possible with her plan - as to not get caught.

Inferno dodged one of the attacks, the other pierced his shoulder making him stumble for a mere moment, blood dripping from the hole as Inferno made a howl for blood and charged at BL like a stampeding rhino. His injured arm surged with pain, the smell of his own blood making his whacked out mind scream with a vengeance as he and BL collided with a tremendous shockwave sending both backward. Inferno managed to right himself, landing back on his feet and skidding backwards with a pained growl from his arm as his eyes pan back to BL.

Robin meanwhile manages to climb out of the hole, burns here and there as he hissed with pain. He then heard Wolf's voice, not liking the sound of that as he glances over at Inferno and BL having a staring contest.

Blue had landed on his upper back but he'd used his momentum and tucked/rolled into a back flip, letting him stop on his feet, his hands encased in slivery blue energy...  
"Come on you shit eating bastard... BLINK!"  
In a flash BL had closed half the distance between him and Inferno, the energy on his hands morphed into two large spike covered fists the size of small cars...  
'I'm gonna smear this damm guy all over California!' Lightning thought to himself as he yelled...  
"YAHHH!!!"

"Gah! Raptor! Are you hurt bad?" Beast Boy asked as he ran up to the Cybernetic Anthropomorph, his green eyes wide and brow knit with worry...  
Raptor nodded; "BB... I need to get... To the Tower... Cy... I need Cy... Help me..."  
"Hang in there Raptor!"

Inferno didn't blink, but his grin turned demonic as he slid a foot back a little, keeping his good arm in front of him as he watched Lightning move, nearly almost in front of him in a heartbeat causing his eyes to slit further. He waited till the last possible moment and when Lightning was nearly on top of him, he ducked down low springing forward and brought his good arm up in-between his legs; catapulting Lightning over him and into the air at high speed.

Inferno followed up by spinning on the balls of his feet and turned back around, his eyes glowing a brilliant crimson color before a pair of eye beams shot out from them and toward Lightning. Inferno then smelled Robin, felt his body heat, and heard him run toward him at the same time and so shot his arm at Robin grabbing him by the throat in a vice grip. "I can smell your fear Robin... it smells gooood," Inferno said in a crazed tone of voice as he took a whiff of Robin, choking him in his hand and watching him squirm.

"You sick bastard!" Robin gagged trying to break free from Inferno's grasp, trying to stab him with a birdarang but failing as the armor was to strong for it. _"If I don't get free from him in a bit I'm dead meat,"_ Robin thought panicking some as he kicked Inferno's stomach trying to get him to release him. Then he could feel a burning sensation around his throat which made a hissing sound as Inferno's hand seemed to be as hot as a branding iron making Robin scream in pain, losing what air he had.

'this guy is good... but way to wild to be THAT good...' Lightning Thought to himself as he sailed through the air, his energy forming a shield around him... unfortunately, it was a single layered shield, and as such it could not feed it's self on the mental feed-back created by the energy being hit... the result was that Blue now had the worlds biggest fucking headache for the next 15 seconds...

However, in a twist, BL landed on his feet and hands, then shot a burst of pure blue plasma at Inferno, banking on the hope that raw energy was out of his realm of power, and that it might distract him long enough to let Robin get the hell out of there...  
"Heads up bitch!" James yelled, as he followed up with a large thick hammer of blue energy aimed for the fire benders head...

"Heat is energy in transit... plasma is the fourth state of matter... all of which generate heat," Inferno sighed shivering as blood loss began to make him a little lightheaded. Concentrating on the plasma, Inferno simply made it soar off course and miss him looking up at Lightning's voice, smell and heat. "Catch bitch," Inferno said throwing Robin up at him, his mind returning back to normal now which meant pain hit him like a ton of bricks.

This had gone on long enough and his arm could barely move as it was. He needed to get the hell out of here and using his hole digging trick, burned a hole into the ground. No witty remark or last minute threat, Inferno just ditched them to lick his wounds.

"Fuck it..." Lightning morphed the hammer into a large baseball glove and caught Robin in mid-air, landed and flung a sharp tendril of navy blue energy out at Inferno's back, but only managed to gouge the ground...

"Robin? Robin! Snap outta it bird boy!" Robin was all but unconscious in his arm, burns covering a large part of his exposed skin...  
Grabbing Robins Com-unit, BL hit the "titan down" button an shouted into it; "Titan down! Repeat, Robin is down! Raven, where the hell are you? Robins gonna die if you don't get to him!"  
Blue didn't wait for an answer, instead, he gathered up Robin in his arms and took to the air, aiming for Titans tower...

As he flew off he shouted over his shoulder; "If Robin dies, I'll fucking kill you fire bender!"

James couldn't know that someone else would be dying tonight…


	7. Flaming Death Wish

Holy cow batman! Oh wait! Wrong deal… so who do you think will die? Well read and take a guess!

Thanx 2 Iseriad for the quick rewiew... now lets get some more!

Disclaimer: Same as last time y'all…

ESB

* * *

The smell of blood wisped through the as a new presence padded through the shadows of the town. The presence was that of a wolf, a bleeding one, having obviously been in battle recently. Another strange fact about the wolf was that it had black feathered wings sprouting from its back, one being badly broken. There was a look of horror about her - every step she took was angry and her eyes were swirled with red from a recent kill of her own. 

The wolf sniffed at the ground, looking for a trail to follow. She had picked up a fainter smell of Wolf that led her to an apartment building further into Jump City. Her lips pulled back into a snarl as she glared up at the building, finding which place it was almost right away, and she recognized the place from pictures in Wolf's head she had seen as well.

Skye morphed back into her normal form, bleeding still though it had slowed more. She took out a dagger from under her pant leg and held it like a murder would, though she didn't plan on hurting whoever this Angel person was unless necessary.

Another low growl escaped her throat as she stalked forward towards the building, not being noticed by any of the neighbors surprisingly, but the way she intended to enter she would probably cause a few to become suspicious. Once she was close enough to the building Skye crouched down before sending herself through the air, up through one of the windows to Wolf and Angel's apartment. Skye went through the glass without a care, rolling upon entry before jumping to her feet, glancing around quickly, her ears pricking as her sight adjusted to the darkness and she suddenly smelt the girl. "Where are you girl?" she hissed, a more eerie sound then she'd intended, but she was still angry.

Angel yawned boredly as she lay upon the couch, one hand tapping the remote somewhat roughly, flicking through boring channels, her other hand running over her developing stomach. Her lips were pursed tightly in annoyance that the morons at the television stations couldn't get the blooming brains to put something on for those whom had half a lick of intelligence. The hormones of pregnancy didn't mix too well with Angel's normal fiery personality. The fast anger of a tiger mixed with pregnancy? Now that was something you really didn't want to mess with. There was a soft prickling at the back of her neck, a soft flush of shivers ran through her body, like the feeling of being watched or a premonition of danger to her and her child. She shifted lightly, moving into a sitting position as she looked around the dark apartment, lit dimly by the flickering light of the television. It was quiet and she was alone, the way she liked it most of the time but there was a feeling of awkwardness. Something wasn't right…

Once she was close enough to the building, Skye crouched down before sending herself through the air, up through one of the windows to Wolf and Angel's apartment. Skye went through the glass without a care, rolling upon entry before jumping to her feet, glancing around quickly, her ears pricking as her sight adjusted to the darkness and she suddenly smelt the girl. "Where are you girl?" she hissed, a more eerie sound then she'd intended, but she was still angry…

She turned back to the television in time to miss the form of the girl come commando rolling through the glass…

Angel felt some small, cold shards landing on her back and glinting in her hair, small cuts appearing on her bared neck and shoulders. She rose quickly to her feet, turning to the intruder with a very, very, very displeased look in her eye. "Girl?" There was a soft growl lining her words and they didn't sound too inviting themselves. "Who the fuck are you? And why the fuck didn't you use the door?" The growl in her words was stronger now, viciously lashing at her with words. Hairs literally stood on end upon Angel's neck, her long silver hair tinting a deep orange. _'I guess this girl has never dealt with a pregnant tiger before….'_

Skye let out a feral growl, showing her fangs like any animal would. The girl had already taken a more defensive stance, and now she realized something else, something that Wolf defiantly didn't want her to know. _'Looks like his girlfriend here is pregnant...'_ That would just make it easier for her to threaten this girl. Skye took a few steps forward, closing the space between then. She showed the knife to the girl, a smirk still on her face. "Angel right?" she started, arching an eyebrow. "Your boyfriend should be the last one to mess with me and I want you to make him stop. If you don't, I'll kill this baby of yours, and then I'll kill you." Her voice was filled with malice and hate now as her pupils narrowed dangerously like a cats…

Then suddenly another scent came to her and the door burst open. _Damn it..._ she thought to herself, taking a few steps back away from Angel….

Wolf had tracked Skye from the Village, to the north side of Jump, but as he moved to the central part of the mega-city, he lost the scent... after flying back to the north side, he picked up her trail again and started following it… he didn't like where it was going…  
Then in a flash of sound and light, Wolf was seeing everything Angel was seeing, hearing what she was hearing and feeling what she was feeling...

He rushed to his apartment as fast as he could...

"DAMM YOU SKYE!" Wolf's feral baritone voice yelled as he charged into the Apartment, finding Skye, a knife in hand, standing in front of Angel, who was in a defensive stance, her slivery hair turning an orange color...  
"Tell me Skye, why do you test me, the wrath of the righteous gods?" Wolf said as he slowly started to move around the room, trying to get in between Skye and Angel...  
"Do you not _fear_ death?"

"Even gods need to be tested." she countered, still barring her fangs and growling like an animal. Then his second question came and she laughed. "I fear nothing you pweeny excuse for a demi-god. Death is nothing to fear - I've died many times." she suddenly changed her voice from a low growl to a snake like hiss. Skye was right at the window now, a grin placed back on her face; "Adios Angel. Think about what I said." Her eyes narrowed on the girl for a few moments, then she launched herself out the window, landing on the other side of the street, on top of a building, from there she took off further into the night, keeping herself to the shadows as she made it across a mile within maybe a minute...

_Elsewhere…_

_"Pain... arm hurts,"_ Inferno growled burning his way out of the ground, miles away from where he was before and possibly back home in Jump. He had managed to burn his wound shut to stop the bleeding, but that didn't change the fact his entire arm was more or less useless and was in excruciating pain. He didn't know where in Jump City he was, his senses didn't seem to be working correctly or they all seemed to smoosh together making a mish-mash of his sensory perception. "God damn..." Inferno murmured, lapping up some of his blood with his tongue, liking that slightly copper taste.

_Back at the apartment…_

A feral, pitched, animalistic snarl passed by her lips as she snapped warningly at the girl, her teeth sharpening and growing, pain running through her jaw and seeping through her body. Pain jabbed at her but her mind was too clouded between that of her actual mind and the natural mind of the tiger. As she heard the door slam open her head snapped around to Wolf, snapping at him with a defensive growl, black streaks now developing deeply within her now orange hair. She looked back at Skye as she jump out the window, her body shaking with a rush of emotions and defensive happenings as she looked over to Wolf, her lips quivering as she snarled.

Wolf knew that Angel was half Anthro-Tiger, but had not until just now seen her in any kind of tiger like state, save for when she purred at him when they where cuddling or talking...  
He was struck by the savage beauty of her hair, face and eyes, but he also knew that in her current state that she was a bit unstable and very defensive...

'_Yay for hormones...'_  
"Easy love... It's me..." he softly whined a bit as he slowly stepped over to her and grasped her hands in his, knowing that physical contact was a bit risky, but that it also was the best way to get through to her...  
"Shh... I'm here now... You're safe, and our little one is safe... it's okay..." Wolf's feral baritone was now as soft as it was lumpy and calm...

but there was something not quite right... he kept hearing and feeling a kind of spiritual flux... and it was coming from Angel...

Angel's lips twitched, a feral snarl vibrating her throat as he spoke, eyes widening, small slits for pupils watching his every movement. Her enhanced sense of smell picked up his strong scent and it over took her brain. Her motherly instincts on both sides, though mainly her human side kicked in. The scent overwhelming her was that of safety and it calm her slightly though she was still on edge. She flinched, stuck between attack and flee but as he continued to speak his words seemed to get through to her, relaxing her more until, her hair faded back to silver, eyes becoming wide and blue and all the pain seeped from her body. She fell limp in his hands the stress of what happened plus that of transforming and stopping it half way taking away her energy…

Wolf caught Angel in his arms and he held her close to him, her small, pregnant body fitting perfectly in his arms, her body shuddered in a series of sobs, her hands tightly griping his vest and chest fur..."It's okay love... It's okay... I'm here..." A few large tears ran down Wolf's face, sliding down his human like mouth, and his wide canine snout...

He had heard everything Skye had said to Angel...  
And somewhere in his vast and ancient mind, a giant, savage, bloody and merciless fury was rising...

Wolf walked Angel to the bedroom, and he laid her in the bed, covering her suddenly chilled body with the large gray comforter...  
"Angel, I'm not going to let her even touch you... Here..." Wolf pulled his sword from his back and lit his hands with blue fire, then bent the blade till the last foot broke off, the rounded part had stopped glowing, and the jagged break was softly glowing a blue color...  
He bent and molded a large blue and white dagger, shaped like a lick of flame... Wolf breathed on the blade and it rang with an ethereal tone, giving off a small burst of heat...  
Wolf held it up for her to see, "Keep this with you anytime I'm not within a block of you... It will respond only to you and it will let you tap some of my power..."  
Wolf then dragged the tip down his chest, from his collar-bone to his navel, a thin trail of blood flowed out and seemed to be soaked into the blade... Wolf chanted a short spell then closed his eyes in prayer; "Adoni, give this blade your healing grace and power, Savfame, may your fury flow from this weapon in the time of need, may the will of Adoni be done and the destiny he was made for us be fulfilled..."  
Wolf handed it to Angel as the cut suddenly healed, and the dagger let off a comforting aura, helping to calm Angel...

"The dagger can also heal you should you be injured..." Wolf looked out of the window and sighed, then nodded grimly...  
"It begins tonight... With this, the ground work will begin, and the first event will be set in motion... Evils days are numbered..."

Wolf bent over his love, his wife, and the bearer of his seed, his children, his legacy...

"I will call Blue Lightning and Raptor, as soon as Lightning is free he will come and keep an eye out for you... and when Raptor is well, he will be your escort when I'm not with you..." he smiled sadly after kissing her one last time; "I love you Angel... but tonight... I am no longer your love, Wolf..." he turn his back on her and walked out of the room, his body aglow with blue flame, his eyes heating the whole apartment up...  
"Tonight, I am Fire Wrath..."

Angel couldn't control the sobs, her mind was too exhausted to think clearly so all she could do was sob and cling desperately to Wolf. She watched him with tired eyes as he did something with the sword, watching him mould the top he had removed before taking it as he offered it to her. A look of worry crossed her face as he said he was no longer her love, Wolf, struggling to sit up, her head spinning strongly. She watched him, a fear and concern she had never felt before radiating through her body. As he walked out of the room she would have followed but she couldn't move, her body shook with exhaustion and refused to move. She collapsed back upon the bed, weakly pulling the blankets back over herself before falling into an unconscious state.

Tonight... Skye YinYang would meet her masters, and burn in hell with them...

After Skye had managed to get about halfway across the north part of the city, she arrived in the more or less bad side of town, depending on if you were a demon or not really. She led herself into an alleyway completely exhausted from all the running and from the fight, not to mention her sight was getting a little blurry after all the blood lose, but she tried to keep herself in check now incase Wolf were to follow her.  
Now that she was out of the way Skye took the time to flex out her broken wing, grunting in pain when she got it out. She inspected it, while still wincing one eye. Her wing was defiantly broken in several places, it was covered in blood as well and she had many flight feathers missing. A low growl escaped her throat as she lightly pushed her wing back into a folded position, wincing again before it came back into place. Skye let out a low cat like whine before she sighed, blinking her eyes closed to rest a bit, though she let her ears prick up incase anyone were to come by, or incase she had any pursuers...

_"Better I suppose,"_ Inferno sighed as he slowly made his way through the alley, exhaustion finally creeping in making every step more tiresome. Then he heard a cat-like whine, but didn't think to much of it at the time at he leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground. He just needed to catch his breath was all...

Skye kept her eyes closed as she listened to the sounds of the night, hearing sirens in the distance, breathing far off, she also noticed an unusual heat, and a different unusual power. She sighed heavily, her eyes gazing up into the sky as she waited. She knew Wolf would be coming after her, and she knew he would find her no matter where she went. Skye really had a bad feeling about tonight. Her ears drooped and she let out another cat whine, her eyes slipping into a dull grey as she closed her eyes again, waiting for her opponent to arrive and the battle to ensue.

* * *

Get ready… the next chapter is intense… 


	8. Fiery Wrath

Okay, due to the complex nature of an RP battle, this will read from two POV's, so take your time reading it…

And be warned, this is very graphic and bloody…

* * *

In the night sky, a blue glowing figure glided across the vast expanse of Jump City California, making not a single sound...

In the physical world that is... In the Spirit realm however...

Deep in a far away dimension of hell, Trigon, fell to the ground of his throne room, his head pounding with heat and pain... his imps stood starring, full of fear wonder... Trigon forced himself onto his knees, as he held his head, a single word slipped from his red, twisted lips: "No... NO!!! First my Daughter then THIS?!? NNOOOO!!!"

And in the deepest parts of Hell it's self... Lucifer, the king and lord of all evil, the father of lies, the master deceiver, stares at nothing with the darkest eyes any sentient being ever had, and they are trembling slightly as he whispers to himself... **"And so the road to Armageddon begins it's construction... with the death of mercy..."**

Wolf flew on, his senses sharper that ever before, his ears picked up the sound of the heartbeat he seeks, his nose is locked on the smell of an adversary who has made a grave mistake, his eyes searching the ground for the first kill he will ever enjoy and relish...  
His whole being has but one purpose at this point of time...  
To kill Skye YinYang, and banish her to her reward...

"You say you do not fear death..." Wolf said as he landed at the end of an alleyway, his blue eyes glowing bright enough to light up the whole place, and heat rolling off of him in visible waves...

She was on her feet within a moment, her muscles tensed at first as her eyes locked on him, a growl rumbling in her throat as her pupils narrowed almost into nothingness. She was in her usual battle stance already, waiting for him to lunge at her, but he didn't yet, he just stared at her, walked towards her, speaking to her…

"... and that you have died many times before..." The street under his bare feet turned a light gray color as it slowly became soft under the weight and heat of the angry demi-god... "… and that is true, and wise... Death itself is nothing to fear..." a plastic bag, half full of trash bursts into flames as he walks by it, plant pots crack and the bricks on the buildings them self's started to grow soft as Wolf stalked his way toward Skye, his tall, ripped frame clearly dwarfing her as the shadows where pushed back by the light from his burning eyes...  
"But you have made one fatal mistake Skye..."  
At first his words made no sense to her, just because her animal senses were blinding her probably from words she didn't want to hear. She took a sharp breath to compose herself as she pricked an ear forward to listen, not liking how her made the ground warm beneath her so on reaction she instantly froze the ground beneath her, keeping a good two meters of ice around herself as she listened. The shadows dispersed from around her and she took a quick look around before her eyes locked with his again. "What mistake is that?" she spit at him, her teeth gritted together…

Wolf was now only a dozen feet from the wounded hybrid, "You have thrown away the one thing that could have saved you... the thing I gave you the last time we met... something I no longer have in me..."  
so his answer came; it was defiantly a confusing answer. Her head tilted slightly, wondering what he meant, though she soon understood and rolled her eyes. She doubted anything that he was or is now could have saved her from anything…

Wolf pulled his sword from his back, and held it in front of himself as the end of the blade started to quickly grow back, and glow white and blue...  
Instantly Fire Wolf pulled in all the heat he was giving off, leaving the air around them chilled...  
Skye breathed evenly as she waited for her opponent. She couldn't hear him anymore, she couldn't even hear the heartbeat of the one she'd have to face. She hadn't even heard him come. But her eyes shot open when she heard his voice, the one she had been waiting for, the one who she may not know it yet, but the one who would bring about her death, and sentence to hell…  
His sword caught her eye and she took a step back, some more of the ground freezing behind her as her eyes narrowed. Skye didn't like this sword of his, it held some sort of majesty that she hated, but the cool air that it created didn't bother her in the least, after all she was practically a master of ice herself.

Wolf looked blankly at her, and then in the thousand voices of past Fire Warriors, He spoke, the very air around him reverberating:  
"You fear nothing Skye Yin-Yang? Then you will die with only one fear..." In a burst of fire and light, Fire Wolf morphed into his Mega-Demi-God Form, becoming a living beast of flaming wrath...  
In his own lumpy baritone he spoke, softly and with no emotion: _**"Me..."**_

Her eyes widened at first, somewhat in wonder that he could morph into something like that, but at the same time an edge of fear hit her as if she could sense her own death fast approaching. "I'll never fear somewhat as low as you." she hissed in retort at him, her eyes suddenly aglow with blackness as she readied herself to face him, as Wolf spoke with a low authoritative voice; "But you already do..."

In a single fluid motion, Wolf lunged forward, arms rotating his blade so that the tip pointed first at the ground, then swung up and across at Skye, the air around it hissing as any water still present was turned to steam, forming a thin disk like contrail as Wolf arced his now flaming blade at Skye's small wounded form...

Skye simply growled in response, not really having enough time to retort something anyways. By the time he lunged forward, Skye had already slipped out of the way of his blade's first strike, though she hissed at the heat of the blade went passed her. Then he came in with another strike, more up for her body this time. She got out of the way but felt the sleeve of her leather jacket rip straight off, having got caught by the blade. She noticed a smaller cut on her arm but she wasn't in pain so she quickly drew her own sword out, ducking down and making a slicing motion at his legs to try and unbalance him.

Although his first strike had missed, and just barely at that, his follow-up swing just caught her jacket's left sleeve, the leather smoldered and fell to the ground exposing Skye's arm, and a light cut, slightly burned and just starting to bleed...

Wolf pivoted on his left leg, bending forward, as he thrust his sword with his left hand down and out, just blocking Sky's blade, and then he bent his right leg back, bringing his large foot over his body right into Skye's face...

His sword blocked her attack and the cut suddenly became painful on her left arm. She growled but didn't loose her concentration as she went onto her hands, pushing off the ground to jump back a few feet, his foot narrowing missing her face. When she made her silent landing ice appeared back under her feet and she lunged forward at Wolf again, her fist covered in permafrost to create a kind of lance as she aimed it at his head. Skye also kept her sword at the ready, bring it forward in a slicing motion to try and stab it at his side.

"You fight well for a dammed soul Skye..."Wolf said as he back flipped away from the Ice lance and deflected Skye's sword again, as white hot fire burst from Wolf's eyes then, hitting the platform of ice Skye was riding, then they ran up to the demon-hybrid's sword, super-heating it, and cutting a fiery trail of pain and heat across her right leg, burning off the tattered remains of her skirt there...  
"But you are still dammed..."

"And your not so bad for a fucking asshole." she hissed mockingly, growling however when he dodged/blocked both of her blows. Then her platform was melted below her and she fell back into the mud. A low hiss escaped her as she got back to her feet only to have her sword heating up, burning her hand; she only winced, not letting go, this was her demon sword and she'd never let some damn heat get in her way of using it. The fiery markings crawled up the blade now as she glared at him, suddenly gasping in pain when she felt a cutting and burning sensation across her right leg, tearing off the rest of the tattered pieces of her skirt, leaving her legs bare as well as her left arm and stomach now.  
"We're all damned!" she spat back at him, her eyes pitch black now as she lunged forward, sliding between his legs, only to jump back up on the attack, bringing her sword in a slicing motion across his legs, letting on permafrost at the end of her blade to freeze his legs to the ground, and now her ice may be melted, but not her permafrost, that would stay there until she commanded it to leave or until she died or it was broken. She smirked before she dropped her sword behind her and lunged at him again, transforming mid way into a leopard as she clung to his back, digging in her claws as she dug her teeth into his shoulder, about to rip out a chunk if he didn't dislodge her immediately…

"Are we?" Wolf questioned as she mockingly spat at him...  
Wolf took grim satisfaction at her obvious discomfort of holding the hot demonic metal blade in her hand...  
"That it all depends on who's doing the damming then!" Wolf barked as she slid under his long legs and countered with more ice, and now permafrost...  
'SHIT!' Wolf thought as his feet and lower legs where suddenly frozen to the ground...  
Wolf howled in rage and pain as Skye dug her claws into his fiery flesh, smoldering ruts showing in his dark gray fur...  
However he felt slightly better when Skye bit his left shoulder, and then gagged on the blue holy fire that ran through his veins...  
"Tell me Skye..." he said his voice betraying his anger and amusement, "What do I taste like?" he slammed the flat of his blade into his permafrost encased legs, cracking his bonds...  
Dark, thick blue liquid fire started to run down his back and left side, but he didn't feel a single thing now...  
The permafrost was now melting as his blood started to run down onto it, and pavement where his blood fell was on fire now...  
"Do I taste like... YOUR DOOM!" Wolf twisted and brought his left elbow back into Skye's chest with a sickening thud, knocking her back down the alleyway...

Skye coughed loudly when her mouth and throat were filled with whatever the hell he was made with, making her gag loudly and remove her teeth from it. _"You taste like shit!"_ she hissed through a type of thought speech before she raked her hind claws down his back again, her eyes wandering down to the permafrost as it melted from his blood. Her eyes widened, not sure how that was possible.  
When he twisted around, bringing his elbow into her chest she let out a loud yelp that echoed through the alleys. She was sent down the alleyway, and almost into a wall but she righted herself, skidding along her side in the mud before she jumped back to her paws, suddenly morphing back to her normal form, panting heavily as she stayed in the same wolf like position, her feet spread apart back on the ground as ice slowly covered the ground she stood upon, her claws dug into the ice now where her hands held. Her hair drooped into her face as she panted before she came forward again in a flash, though as she moved her whole upper body ached from the hit she'd taken from Wolf. She was up there again within seconds; dropping low again as she'd grabbed her sword on the way and thrust it up at his gut.

"You grow sloppy and desperate dammed one..." Wolf said as he once again deflected her thrust and grabbed her sword hand, twisting it up and behind her, pulling the shoulder out of place, and crushing her elbow...  
He pulled her close to him, his blended wolf-man-god face was dark with fury, his eyes hot as the sun, and just as bright,  
He smashed his large and heavy head into her smaller one, a shower of blood coming from her face as she fell to the ground...  
The permafrost was all but gone now and Wolf took a step back, after shooting a fire ball, knocking Skye's sword away...  
"And you will die no matter how well or poorly you fight... or beg..."

"Stop calling me-" she said cut off from saying _stop calling me damned one_ as her thrust was blocked followed by her hand being grabbed her arm being twisted followed by a sickening crack. She let out a low bird like screech, which was about all she could manage as she was pulled up to him, gasping in pain. She writhed in his grip trying to get loose but she found it to just cause her more pain. A low cat like whine escaped her lips as her ears drooped.  
Then her head was hit and she felt blood drip down her face as her eyes widened and she fell back to the ground, not even able to give a decent landing as she winced, another bone from her wing crushing beneath her. Skye struggled to reach for her sword, her teeth clenched together, but it was shot sending it out of reach, and she was left in the same position, lying there on the ground, one arm stretched out.  
She heard him speak and she suddenly felt a spark of pure hatred and anger through all of her pain. "I would never beg you." came her eerie voice as her extended good hand clenched into a fist.

Wolf smiled a cruel, menacing smile at that, "Good, save your self the embarrassment and me the trouble..."  
Wolf slid his sword into his belt, his form once more changing, back to his normal demi-god form...  
He looked as bad as he should have, and he was obviously growing tired, but a hate filled fire still filled his bright blue eyes, even as dark blue blood slowly flowed out of his back and side...  
Wolf crouched down on the balls of his feet, his left hand placed on the ground in front of him his right had fisted and rested on the thick part of the waist of his leather pants...  
"You always had a choice... And I gave you a second chance... By rights you should had died that day you and Tsukiko killed all those innocent people... That's why I went to find you two... That was why I was brought to this earth... Vengeance, wrath... I am that made flesh... But for some odd reason, I let you two live... I gave you mercy, A chance to change..." Wolf's face grew even harder, as he spat out: "And you threw it away..." Wolf now stood up to his full seven feet of height as Skye slowly crawled up to her knees...  
Wolf lazily round kicked her to the side of the alley, and snorted; "And then you dare to threaten my wife? And my first child? tell me Skye, before I put you out of your misery, what possessed you to do that? Have you any idea?"  
Honestly, Wolf didn't care, but he obeyed the code of the fire warrior, even in this, his most unstable state...

Inferno was resting peacefully when his senses kicked back in. His mind was still exhausted and he was asleep, but his senses were still working. The smell and sounds of battle reached him causing painful images to appear in his mind. He could hear voices, though it took him a moment before they come into view and when they did Inferno's mind panicked slightly. It was Skye and... Wolf fighting, but in his mind which was a black void all around with them in the middle.  
Inferno felt a rising anger in the pit of his stomach. Subtle at first but gradually as he watched that anger ignited into a roaring fire. Skye was in trouble and needed help. Inferno's amber eyes shot open, his body already enflamed as he rose to his feet and took a whiff of the air. They were definitely around, but he couldn't tell how far. Inferno didn't care and set off, forgetting about the immense pain in his arm.

Skye couldn't see his expression from where she was at but she could almost hear the mockery in his voice. Her ears twitched as he crouched down in front of her. She didn't bring her eyes up to meet his, she kept them on the ground as she tried to think of a plan, but nothing she could think of she could put into action. A low whine crept up in her throat as she finally look up at him, her expression turning back to anger when he spoke to her.  
She wanted to tell him that it wasn't her fault when all the killing happened, she did want to explain and she wanted to wipe that look off his face, but she didn't have the strength to anymore, she just listened, ears drooped, her angry look staying on her face.  
When he stood she crawled slowly to her knees, only getting there for a moment before she was kicked in the side and rolled to the side of the alley, her eyes opening painfully and her teeth gritting together as she looked at him from beneath her hair that had fallen in front of her face. "I've lived my whole life in misery... what makes you think I'm going to just give you what you want before you kill me." she hissed through gritted teeth.

Wolf stood there, his face slowly darkening to pure rage...  
"Misery?" his voice was thoughtful, but full of venom...  
He blinked slowly... "Misery..."  
His eyes flashed as his voice exploded in a feral rage of passion: "YOU DARE TO TELL ME OF YOUR PUNY MISERY?!?" the air around Wolf exploded with a flash of fire...  
"FOR THE WHOLE OF EXISTENCE I HAVE LIVED! A THOUSAND TIMES OVER A THOUSAND I HAVE DIED! HERE AND ON WORLDS YOU COULD NEVER EVEN CONCEIVE!"

Wolf roughly grabbed Skye again, this time picking her up by her hair, he held her up to eye level with himself, his voice was low and full of pain and rage...  
"Time and again my only true love has been taken away from me... And time and again I have died before a little one was conceived...

And more than once my love was killed while carrying our little one..."  
Wolf twisted her hair, causing Skye to cry out in pain...  
"My Destiny and the Prophecy's are to finally come to pass... She will not die again and we will have little ones... I gave my word that it would be so..."  
Wolf smiled savagely, his face now almost completely god-wolf...  
"And you know from personal experience that I keep my word..."  
With great force, Wolf then threw Skye down the alley, causing her to bounce off the ground over the traffic in the street beyond...  
She bounced twice more the rolled to a stop in a bloodied heap, only a dozen blocks from the apartment...  
Wolf flew over and landed next to Skye and her once beautiful body, now gashed, bloody and bruised from the barely restrained wrath that now stood over her...  
"Get UP..." His voice was full of fury...  
She spit up dark red blood, then looked up at him defiantly...

Skye reeled back, one hand against the wall as he burst out, yelling and literally bursting into flames. She shut her eyes, expecting death right at this instant but it didn't come and she opened her eyes again to look up at him. She grunted when he picked her up by her hair. She grabbed onto the hand that held her up, sinking her claws into his hands. "Ah, let go of me you bastard." she hissed loudly, her eyes suddenly holding immense panic. She couldn't even hear his words anymore as she struggled, tears dripping down her face, tears of blood. Then he twisted her hair roughly and she cried out in pain, her eyes jamming shut as she tried to rack her claws across his hand again, willing him to let go.  
She got her wish but not in the sense she wanted it. Skye was tossed down the alley, rebounding twice. And with both rebound there was a sickening crack as more bones of her wings were broken. And before she knew it she was in the street. Her eyes closed as all she could feel was pain, she didn't know where the injuries were, in fact they were most likely everywhere by now.  
Skye cried out in pain once she hit the other side of the street. Blood poured from wounds all over her body and real tears and tears of blood fell down her face. Her sight was so blurry she could barely make out the shape of Wolf when he landed next to her and her hearing was no better. Large chunks of her once soft and blue wolf ears were ripped out torn and bloody now.  
His voice echoed above her and she couldn't for when she tried she coughed up scarlet blood. Her eyes made there way up to him, the last defiance she could hold still in her once beautiful icy blue eyes, which were now grey and tainted with red blood.

Wolf stood there as she tried and failed to obey, then coughed up a mouth full of blood...  
"What a waste... You had great potential..."  
Wolf's body was growing weaker as the blood loss finally started catch up with him...  
and with that, the pain started to grow...  
Wolf once more drew his sword, the wide, five foot blade, rang softly and began to glow white, the edges a dark hot blue...  
"You should be honored... Your death will let many powerful demons loose... I will kill them as well, and the road to Armageddon will begin construction... and Adoni will have his paradise... someday..."  
Without any other warnings or waiting, Wolf grabbed Skye by the neck and picked her up...  
"Any last words?" He squeezed her wind pipe slightly so that she couldn't reply...  
"I thought not... don't worry... you most likely will see Trigon first... Give him and Lucifer My regards..."

_"Go to hell..."_ She managed to croak out, blood now pouring from her mouth...

Wolf smiled; "Sorry, last time that happened, Adoni had to remake the earth..."  
His eyes stopped burning and reverted to there normal state, and he looked deep into her graying bloodshot eyes with out a trace of remorse...  
"Good bye Skye Yin Yang..."  
In a slow, smooth motion, Wolf ran her through, his sword burning and cutting into her abdomen, just below her ribs, the end of the fiery blade exploded out of her back, and burned her shattered wings off...  
He let go of her neck and she hung there, on his sword, her eyes wide with pain and realization...  
Her body shuddered slightly, her blood now curdling in her body due to the heat of the sword sticking in through her frame...  
Wolf lowered his sword, letting her broken, dying body fall to the ground with a sick, wet, crunching thump...  
Wolf looked down the street, and saw Blue Lightning Hovering over his apartment, a look of shock and mild fear on his ruddy face...  
Wolf walked to his friend, his home and his love, his mind slowly growing weary, and his body shaking slightly from the expended energy...

It was over...

Or was it?


	9. Aftermath

And now we see that even bad guys and gals have feelings too…

I own Blue Lighting, Raptor, and Fire Wolf as well as the muse for Raven and Beast Boy here...

Dazi own's Angel and helped with the Twins

§ Kaлm¥n § owns Skye Yin-Yang

and Mega owns Inferno

everything/one else is DC WB Ect...

* * *

Skye couldn't stop coughing up blood now, her thoughts were racing, she wanted to die now, she had to die, why wouldn't he kill her? She heard him speaking but she barely paid attention. She could barely move her body at all, just one good arm, maybe, and that was it. 

Then it came. The death blow she had been waiting for, yet she didn't die. Why couldn't she die? She had given up all hope of living and prayed that she would die. But in all the thousands of years she'd lived and died, never had she died this painfully.

Her wings were more of less gone more and she could feel the blade sticking out her back as her eyes finally widened with the realization of the extra pain. She shivered painfully, now just hanging on his sword, her body completely cut clean through. She felt the heat in her body from his sword and that didn't help either. She slipped off his sword suddenly, her body hitting the ground, a sick sound, just blood and bone, crunching and dripping to the ground. Her eyes were wide as she looked up to the sky, hearing footsteps echo as Wolf finally went away to let her die. But she wouldn't die this very moment. She knew her body well and she knew she'd stay alive for at least another few minutes.

Skye cursed herself for being what she was. The kind of being that never died right away, only slowly and painfully, the absolute worst way to go. But in all of her 4000 and plus years of living never had pain been inflicted on her like this.

Inferno's dash grew more frantic, his senses desperately straining themselves trying to find Skye. He was panicking to much, he was so worried about Skye that he couldn't make use of his heightened senses to their full potential. _"Gotta find her... where is she? I'll fucking tear that Wolf's insides out when I find him!"_ Inferno thought with a low growl as he leaped into the air, his legs still working he made use of his altered strength to get a bird's eye view of his surroundings. He spotted them, his eyes slitting in on the scene using his binocular vision. He was already to late...

No... Couldn't be, but his instincts were not telling him otherwise. There was no comforting words or gut feeling to give him hope as he made a mad dash toward Skye's body. Reaching her, Inferno's mouth fell open and actually trembled. A new sensation he had never experienced then took him... fear. Fear of losing Skye. "S-Skye?" Inferno said hoarsely, kneeling down to her in a way one would check to see if someone was alright... but it was bloody well obvious she wasn't so this was not the case. He heard somewhere that it was not a good idea to move someone if they were hurt, but Inferno didn't care as he carefully gathered Skye up into his arms. The smell of blood was almost overwhelming and normally gave Inferno a kick, but it only made him feel even worse at not being able to help Skye sooner.

There was a voice beside her, a more familiar one, one that she obviously liked. Skye felt her body being moved even though she couldn't move her own body herself. Her eyes blinked open and she smiled slightly up at him, not really sure how distorted she probably looked. "Hi..." she murmured, her one good hand twitching slightly as she tried to move it. She tilted her head slightly as she tried to get a better look up at him.  
"Guess I'm not as strong as you after all..." she joked quietly, though she knew this was definitely no time for joking, but she couldn't help it anyway. But she was glad that he was the last one she would see.  
"Hey gorgeous..." Inferno said voice just above a whisper as he smiled down at her, cradling her in his arms glancing at her wounds. No sense in sealing them, they were both to many and the major ones were not fixable. "Nah, you're alright miei caro," Inferno teased back his Italian voice shaky now as it was clear there was nothing he could do except stick with her till the end.  
Her one good hand twitched again as she used her last remaining strength to bring her hand up and place it on his cheek, a delicate smile still on her face. "Don't feel sorry for me... you'll find another girl quick enough..." her voice was more hoarse now as she coughed up a bit more blood, her eyes gluing shut for a few moments before opening back up again, staring sadly up at him; "And don't look so surprised... we all finally die at some point..." she murmured, her voice troubled now as she knew she was going to die any second…  
"Cya around..." she whispered to him, a tear running down her face as she finally took her last wheezing breath.  
Skye's eyes widened for a moment as death finally took her and her hand dropped limply, her eyes closing lightly and the rest of her body falling limp as well.  
Inferno leaned his head down a bit more so she could see him better, also reach his face easier as another feeling he did not experience for along time washed over him. Sadness… Taking her good hand and caressing it as Skye went on, each passing moment paining Inferno more then his arm could ever compete with. He tensed slightly when she coughed up blood, fighting back his own tears which were welling up in his eyes now.  
Then, with a final goodbye, she was gone. He could sense her body heat slowly cooling now, her body limp in his arms. Inferno shuddered as a few tears trickled down his cheeks, crying over the dead was pointless. She was right everyone dies and who knows this better then he? But that did not ease the pain. Why her of all people? Why couldn't it have been anyone else? Slowly he set her hand over her chest, the tears rolling down his cheeks the more he started to lose control. He drooped his head down making his hair fall over his face as that rage, that anger was reborn anew.

Her final day as Skye Yin-Yang had finally come...

Now she was off to Hell...

Inferno then roared at the sky, a pained and blood thirsty roar meant for Wolf's ears. Inferno was going to make him pay for what he did... all of the titans would. Inferno howled next, another pained and sorrow filled cry as he stood Skye in his arms. They would all pay dearly for this...

"I can't believe you man... you..." James paused as Wolf... Max, his Doppelganger, and one of his good friends, simply kept his head down, and walked up the stairs of his apartment building, each step taking more effort than the last…  
"How is she?" Wolf asked, his voice weary and cracked. Lightning sighed; "She still sleeping, you'd only been gone for five minuets when I got here, I'd met Raven and Starfire on this end of town when I got your call… Robin's fine by the way. But Raptor will be down till the weekend, and he's got a review pending… so he'll be free to help you out." Wolf nodded slightly, "Good… Is Raven here now?" "Not anymore…" Her voice was cold and hurt all at the same time, and she brushed past him in a wave of anger and shock, wrapped in a billowing cloak… "Raven…" Wolf called but she kept going, "Raven wait, I-" "I've nothing to say to you!" she snapped as she jumped over the railing and flew off to the west and the coast, headed for her room in the tower no doubt…

Blue spoke frankly, "You stepped in it good Wolf, Robin would have stayed to dress you down had Star and Raven not gotten him to go Take Raptor to the tower with BB and Cy… Star was… man, I've never seen her so… shocked…" BL paused, running his hand through his long sliver streaked brown hair as he sighed again; "Robin called the other Titan leaders; Bumble Bee, Hotspot and Kid Flash will all be here by the weekend… You're why Birdie's review is pending… Fearless put you under emergency review man…"

'Emergency review?' Wolf thought as a fog started to descend on his mind… "But…" Wolf half asked as he walked into his apartment, and then stood at the closed door to the bedroom…  
BL snorted sadly, "I'm staying here tonight for two reasons, one, you asked me to keep an eye on your wife and keep her safe, I'm gonna do that, cause your in no shape to fight now." He paused then stared Wolf dead in the eyes: "And two, cause Robin and Cyborg asked me to keep an eye on you… Raven didn't tell anyone, but when I got here, it was hard to miss the fact that the pale, heavenly sex-goddess in there was expecting… Robin almost had a heart attack, but Star pointed out the ring she was wearing and BB remembered the ring you had on at the meeting last Saturday…" BL shook his head and turned back to the living room, the glass swept up but the window still open, "Look you're basically under house arrest…" Wolf's broad shoulders slumped at that.

Who knew that fulfilling a prophecy got you put under house arrest?

Lightning stopped, his friend and fellow hero was looking worse by the second, "Just… Go to bed…"  
"Yeah…" Wolf quietly opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind him…

Wolf staggered over to the bed, the softly glowing lamp in the corner nest to the bed the only light, he slowly stripped out of his torn, ragged and blood stained leather clothes, and threw them into a pile next to the closet…  
After placing his sword next to the headboard, he slipped under the covers next to Angel, his wounds still raw, and the deepest ones still bled with Skye's demonic, venom-like saliva festering them, causing a lingering pain…  
But Angel still kept the dagger close, and it's healing powers started to slowly work on him, soothing him until he fell into a deep empty sleep…

The sleep of a warrior trapped in a never ending war…

At the moment, savage howl, haunted the night sky...

* * *

I told you it was bloody and intense... 


	10. News and Injurys

Angel's sleep had been troublesome. The dagger, which she still clutched to while she slept, sent waves of comfort through her but something still felt wrong and the bad feelings crept into her head and tormented her unconscious state. Her body registered the movement of the bed and she turned, snuggling up to the large form beside her but something felt wrong, just literally felt wrong. She pulled the blankets back slowly, as to not awaken the sleeping form of Wolf beside her. Her eyes widened as she saw the wounds, tears brimming then. She placed the dagger upon her pillow, so it could heal him and hopefully comfort him. She pulled up the blanket, covering him like a mother does to a child before turning to the door. She jumped, looking to the window as she heard a yell before slipping on a dressing ground and heading into the lounge. She hadn't noticed the new comer until she returned from the kitchen, bottle of water in hand. Her eyes locked on him, frame freezing. There was a stranger in the apartment, was he connected to the woman whom had come crashing through the window? He voice refused to work so she coughed to clear her throat before speaking in a wavering tone "W-Who are you?"

Angel had somehow got past Lightning (but he was so worried about Wolf that it was not hard) and she had surprised him causing him to fall off of the couch...  
"Shit!" Blue had been somewhat relaxed after downing some Chinese take-out he had gotten Kid Flash to drop off only a few minuets before...  
He was now flat on his back, the remains of his scarfed meal in his lap and the last Corona wobbling on the coffee table...  
"Hi-ya..." he smiled awkwardly, as he carefully picked himself up, and stood a few feet from the pale, pretty, mother-to-be...  
He coughed himself then stuck out his large gloved hand; "My name's James, but you'd probably know me better as Blue Lightning, I work with your husband, and.. well in fact we're good friends... kinda cause we're... Well, Doppelganger's..."  
They shook slowly and James explained what had happened earlier that evening and the events that lead to Wolf calling him over to keep watch over Angel and the apartment; 

"See Max, er' Wolf called me, and told me you'd been threatened, so I got here after I met Raven and Starfire a few blocks away, cause Robin was hurt bad..."  
He paused then shook his head, "I'm sorry mam, I'm rambling... Bottom line is that Wolf asked me to keep an eye out... So here I am..."

Angel had looked down at the man on the floor before smiling lightly at him as he introduced himself. She took his hand and shook it. She felt so dwarfed by these men that continually entered her life. She thought she was a nice height until she met Wolf. She made her way to the couch as he explained, pulling her knees up to her chin as she sat, resting her cheek upon her knee as she looked up at him "Well, I still say I could protect myself." She stated with a playful defiance. "Oh and I suggest you do something with your appearance if you want to scare people by appearing randomly in apartments, last time I checked, Aqualad was a babe magnet, not scary villain." She stated, nudging him lightly. "Gawd damm it!" James jokingly scowled, "I'm not the fagy fish-boy!" He shook his head and smiled; "Yeah, I'm waiting for the Government to reimburse me for the last run of suits I had... they where ugly as fuck, a sick blue green with faded black stripes and the most gay assed boots ever seen in Jump City... half the time I went barefoot." Angel chuckled lightly at that; "Ahh, lighten up on him. Never met him but he seems nice enough." She said with a light shake of her head.  
James smiled lightly, but then his manner then turned grave; "And you may be able to take care of yourself, but knowing Wolf, he'd never want, or let anyone hardly even touch you if he thought you'd be put in the least bit of danger... That's why... Well..."  
BL paused then took Angel's hand and held it gently; he knew that this might be a shock for her...

As his tone turned grave and his sentence wavered, worry struck her; she looked down at his hand as he took hers, the worry intensifying. What had happened? Had she slept straight through it? Was it anything to do with her?  
Blue Lightning spoke slowly and softly; "Wolf killed Skye Yin-Yang tonight... Beat the living shit outta her and then ran her through with his sword... I mean, yeah the second or third most wanted chick in Jump is now off of the streets but... Jeezzsers... I saw the last ten minuets of it..." 

He looked at the wall behind the couch and spoke softly; "She must have tried everything she could think of, but... Wolf didn't quit till she just about was begging him to end it..."  
Angle was shocked; "T-that doesn't seem like him." Maybe she didn't know him well enough. Was he a killer behind a mask? Was she putting herself in danger here? Her face drained of color.  
BL looked into Angels face and finished; "I've never seen anything like it, and I've seen a lot... Too damm much if you ask me..." James' eyes where now watering up as he bowed his head; "He just short of murdered her..."

'_Killed?'_ She suddenly felt sick to the stomach. Normally she wouldn't care about many peoples death but she felt entwined within this somehow…

"Murder? Won't that...like...get him jailed or something?" She asked, tears brimming her eyes once more as she looked back up at James.

James took a deep breath then shook his head, "I honestly don't know mam... We as heroes try not to kill, it goes against what we stand for and it's bad for the image that the Old-timers worked so hard to give us... You must know that Wolf has killed before, unwillingly, but for the greater good..." He pursed his lips then continued; "I don't think he's in any thing too bad yet, but he's still in trouble, Robin is madder then hell at him right now, cause he didn't tell anyone but Raven and me about you, and he only told Raven about you being pregnant."  
James stood and began to pace, his hands moving as he spoke...  
"And I know that you understand that his destiny is to help wipe evil from the face of the earth... that means he's going to cut a line of death and destruction across the good Lord only knows how much ground, and if what Raven told me is even half true, then there's only so much time left before all hell literally breaks loose..."

Angel tilted her head slightly as he spoke, her lips pursing, a single tear trickling down her pale skin as he continued speaking though she successfully held the rest back. He was going to kill more? Her fingers twitched lightly as she forced herself to keep his hand down. She wanted to cover her face, to cry, to try and grasp the words that had sunk into her head and rip them out. At this time she really felt that ignorance was bliss…  
James smiled at her then, "But you should count yourself lucky, your' gonna live to see heaven on earth, and... if I have anything to say about it, you two gonna raise a fine pair of twins..."

She lowered her eyes to her knees, taking a deep breath as she tried to organize her thoughts but she was quickly snatched out of them as she heard a word she never though would be directed at her. She looked up at James in shock, her lips trembling with surprise before she repeated the word. "Twins?"

James stopped talking when he saw the shock on Angel's face... _'Oh shit... she didn't know!'_

"Twins." James and Angel looked over to the still shut and locked door, and saw Raven, the dark enchantress her self, standing there, a look of sad regret on her face... next to her stood Beast Boy, his boyish good looks where calm and somber, a stark contrast to the constantly grinning and goofy mannerisms he was famous for...

"Hey BL, Hello miss." BB said as he stepped forward and extended his hand to Angel, a slight polite smile on his face...  
"Hey guys... what's going on?" Lightning asked as he walked over to his comrades, "Robin wants one of us here with you while you keep watch over Wolf and Angel." Raven dead-paned as she stood a way from them a bit...  
"I asked Raven for a ride cause the T-car's plasma cells are low and my arms hurt from carrying Raptor downtown." Beast Boy explained...  
"Well now that I'm no longer needed..." Raven said as she pulled her hood back up and turned, walking through the closed door in a puff of shadows...  
Angel jumped as another two people appeared though she recognized them. She had never met them personally but she had to know the most famous heroes of the city. Angel took Beast Boy's hand, shaking it lightly before going back to cradling her legs. The conversation between the three didn't interest her that much. She wasn't being rude or anything, her mind was just a little...preoccupied. She was a little surprised though when Raven just left though, she didn't seem too, pleasant, though with everything that James explained to her, she didn't blame the poor girl.

Beast Boy noted Angels surprise, "Yeah, she's great once you get to know her..." he sighed slightly then walked to the kitchen, leaving James and Angel alone once more...

James explain himself; "Raven told me, after we met and she healed Robin, she and Starfire came with me, Raven looked you over while Star and me cleaned up a bit... I'm guessing she didn't wake you up..." he smiled an ironic smile at her as they heard BB begin to raid the fridge...

"I guess not" She said mostly to the air, still stuck in thoughts. "How does she know they're twins?" She asked after a moment, eyes reconnecting with James.

James thought for a moment then answered, "Well, Raven's a half demoness, that gives her a varied spread of powers, but there's two that help her and the Titans the most; the first is her healing powers, anything short of a massive and fatal trauma she can undo and even ease or remove the pain of. The other is that she's an empath, she can basically read minds, feel others emotions and sense sentient beings, so she checked you for trauma, and found high levels of stress, however, you being half angelic, blocked her attempts to soothe your mind, but your body was something else..."  
James went over to an over stuffed arm chair and sat down and clasped his hands together, "She's also read every kind of medical book on earth and her home world of Azarath... she knows her stuff and she checked you twice... As she said herself, twins..."  
James smiled kindly at Angel, "A boy and a girl is what she said after she double checked... I'm guessing Wolf doesn't know... It will do him good after all this shit that's gone down..."  
James stopped suddenly and screwed his face up questioningly...  
"Did you check on Wolf when you got outta bed?"  
Angel nodded sadly and James stood then walked to her, "Was he bleeding at all... Cause I'm smelling a sudden burst of blood in the air..."  
"Uude... I'th smeel blooth..." Beast Boy said as he walked back into the living room, a mouth full of chips, and a quizzical look on his face...  
"Beast Boy, Skye Was part Demon right?" James' voice had a touch of panic in it...  
Beast Boy scratched his neck and thought a moment, "Umm... Yeah, I think Raven and Robin said somin' about that a few days ago..."  
"Well was she?!?" James asked, as he walked to the bedroom door, Angel following a few steps behind...  
"Um... I... YES! Yes she was! I think that's why Raven called Wolf after Robin left, cause she felt some sort of spirit thing and she knew that Robin would need supernatural type backup!"  
"Shit..." James said as the three of them quickly walked into the room...

And found Wolf, under a blood soaked bed cover, his fur pale, and his breath short…


	11. Hell

Okay, please note that I did NOT write this chapter, my web friend and RP buddy **§ Kaлm¥n § **did and she did a hellva jorb if I do say so…

So crazy mad props for life!

Enjoy!

ESB & **§ Kaлm¥n §

* * *

**

It was dark here.  
Like the abyss that she had been afraid to fall into her whole life.  
She had lied.  
She was afraid.  
More afraid then you could imagine.

Death wasn't a pleasant thing but it had never been this horrible, this painful, and she'd never been sent to - hell before.

Hell wasn't what she had expected…

It was _worse…_

She'd died so many times before she'd lost count over the years. Each death was quick or self sacrificing, and she'd always known she was going to come back. Sometimes she'd cut it close and almost not return, but when it came down to it - she'd always escaped the darkness - _always._ Always until now.

The darkness enveloped Skye, trapping her, cutting her off, making her fade away from the ones she loved, fade away from the earth, the life, fade away completely…

Her decent was short of course, though for some reason it felt as though she had been torn between places, torn between where to go - where was she going? Just black, that was it, that was all that she could see, nothing else. She couldn't use any of her senses - she couldn't see, couldn't smell, couldn't hear. And there were no presences there to sense. She was alone. Being alone was one fear that had always stuck with her since the one time she hadn't come back from death right away. Being alone was terrible for her. Being trapped in a never ending abyss was a nightmare. But she wasn't alone.

Her demoness - she was still there, wasn't she?

She didn't have a voice so she couldn't speak, she could barely think, and the only thoughts that she could claw her way to were of her death. Once again she wanted to scream, but when she tried nothing came out. Was she even breathing? No she was not. She had no feeling, she couldn't move either. Skye wanted to cry now, cry and beg them to take her back to the real world. She hated it here -wherever here was - at least they could give her someone, anyone? But no she remained alone, falling, falling to hell though she didn't know it just yet.

It seemed like hours before the darkness finally dispersed. She was a mess by now but she could suddenly feel, suddenly breath, suddenly sense the presence of people. Suddenly it seemed like she was alive again - but in fact she was far from that. She was dead and she wasn't on earth anymore. She was indeed in hell.

Hell was always described as some sort of flaming dimension, or at least that was what she had heard. It was for torture souls, for people who had done bad things in their time - it was for people like her.

This hell was somewhat like that, it was as flaming dimension, looking like the earths core almost, except here there were pillars of earth that seemed to hold up the ceiling. Magma was spread throughout the place in pools, screams echoed through the air every second. Every breath that she took hurt her lungs, stung her throat, it was as if fire crawled down her throat, burning it. She clutched a hand around her throat, suddenly realizing that her hand was covered in blood and pain shot up her arm. The pain was back. She gasped, seeing blood at her feet, blood all over her. She looked the same way she had when she died except she didn't have anyone with her before she should die. And this time she knew she wasn't going to die, she would live here, for all eternity. Her soul would live on and she wouldn't age. She would be stuck here - forever. And this forever was a true forever. If the earth ever died she knew somehow that she'd still be here, still be here in this hell.

A shiver passed up through her body and she was suddenly freezing even though when she felt her skin it burned her one remaining good hand. She winced at seeing her own blood. The pain, the pain was so bad she fell to her knees, reading to go into a fetal position when someone suddenly grabbed her hand. She looked up hopefully, hoping that it would be Inferno again coming to save her.

But it wasn't.

The creature she saw before her made her breath catch in her throat, made her want to scream again but still time she really couldn't from fear. Skye had seen some hellish creatures in her time, in fact she'd actually battle many, defeated many and even became alleys with some - but this creature radiated evil in waves. Words could not describe what this creature look like, words couldn't describe how scared she was either.

She began to back away slowly, pulling herself across the freezing earth, every pull making her wince, and every pull away she made he just took another step towards her. She let out a loud helpless whine, looking up into its dark pitiless eyes.

It had her in its glare now and she knew she couldn't get away. She was frozen to the spot as she saw her life flash before her through its eyes. It was as if she repeated everything, every death, every injury, every horrible thing that had ever happened to her. And of course she re-experienced her own death that led her to this, everything to this moment to be exact played back like a moving.  
As the movie played with her every wound that she'd ever actually received that that had long since healed opened on her body, making her gasp in pain and writhe in place, her eyes jamming shut, feeling the scars over her eyes re-open. She let out a loud cry of pain, her eyes whelming with tears that were about to spill over.

The beast suddenly reached forward, releasing her from its gaze only to grab her by her hair and pick her up off the ground, just like she remembered Wolf doing. She winced her eyes closed, waiting for it to twist her hair just like Wolf had done too. That surprisingly didn't come, but he did drop her back on the ground, beginning to drag her by her hair. She writhed in his grip, trying to get herself free, now crying in terror.

She screamed for him to let go but she didn't even get a glance from him. Skye reached up angrily with her one still decent hand, her claws extending sharply as she dug her claws into his skin, wincing, feeling pain in her own hand. She looked down at her own hand only to see claw marks like she had inflicted on him. Her eyes grew increasingly wider as her mind worker to figure out what the hell this monster was - but she didn't know. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to know…

When he tugged on her hair harder to growled instinctively, completely enraged as she raked her claws across his wrist only to let another gasp of pain escape her lips, wincing as she looked down at her wrist - the same wound. She growled again, but this time she felt its eyes on her, watching her.

She dared not look up to meet his gaze, but she could just imagine the gross smile that probably crept across his ugly face. She jammed her eyes shut. Then suddenly an even harder tug came as if trying to rip out her hair, but instead he had tossed her. She winced at the memory of when Wolf had done that, tossing her out into the street.

This was somewhat different though. He tossed her, obviously trying to get her to land on something, but instead she felt a sharp stab of pain at her back as she hit the edge of something wooden. She jammed her eyes shut again, pain creeping through her body, making the wound through her body even worse as she got to her hands and knees, tears streaming down the sides of her face as her eyes looked back up at the monster. It growled, suddenly grabbing her bad arm, making her screech when he lifted her by that arm, placing her on some sort of wooden table. Her eyes were frantic as she was suddenly strapped to the table by her wrists and ankles. This scene might just look like a scene from a horror movie right about now - though in this case even in a horror movie they'd cut out at this point and just let you listen to the suffering -

_This was not the case…_


	12. Celestialy Spawned

_Insert standared Disclaimer here..._

_Enjoy! ESB

* * *

__Angel's gaze had never left James as she listened intently to him speak, her gaze followed him as he moved, her fingers entwining then untangling before the nervous movement repeated itself. Once again the word arose. Twins. Finally her eyes fell away from James and moved over her stomach, her hands resting softly upon the slight bump. She should have sensed it herself but the pregnancy was playing with her powers so even if she had sensed two life forces growing within her she wouldn't have believed it. Her finger tips played across her sensitive skin as she pictured the small beings within her. For the few weeks she had been with Wolf and carried his children, she had never had the true realization that soon, she would be running around after the small 'pitter-patter' of feet...or paws. She never really liked even the sound of the word 'children' but hopefully her view would change before she had to give birth…_

Her mind was ripped back to reality as James spoke. It took her a few moments for her to piece his words to his expression and realize what he had asked her. As it sunk into her head, her face fell sadly and her head moved in a slow nod. "He was but I think he was healing... I hope" Her last few words faded into the air, only a trained ear would have heard them. Her eyes turned up to Beast Boy as he returned, as sudden prickle of worry running through her spine.  
Her gaze moved between James and Beast Boy as they spoke, only a few words able to penetrate the fog in her mind. _'Skye...Demon...Wolf...spirit'_

None of it made sense on its own. Why couldn't she concentrate? There was a dull pain in her stomach and her wings twitched anxiously.

Something was wrong... very wrong.

As James stood and walked towards the bedroom door where Angel had left Wolf asleep not too long ago, she followed suit, walking close behind him, shivering lightly with apprehension, the touch of panic in James' voice had made her nervous and the uttered swear pushed her further toward the edge….

The scent of blood was heavy as the door was opened and they walked into the room to a sight Angel never thought she would see. She felt a sudden gag reflex though she forced herself to swallow past the lump in her throat. For a few moments she couldn't bring herself to move, her body was frozen in shock but the situation quickly hit her. Lightning rushed over the foot of the bed as Angel all but fell down at the bedside, next to Wolf, and Beast Boy dropped his chips and covered his nose, the smell of blood powerful and tainted with a foul odor...

On shaky legs she ran to his side, looking down at the blood stained sheets, "W-Wolf?" She didn't know if he could hear her, she wasn't sure if she even spoke his name or if it just echoed in her head…  
Her hand rested on the sheets, feeling the warm liquid rub off onto her pale skin. Her head was clouded as if swimming through tar. She heard screaming, the noises piercing her ears and clawing at her brain, her body was dripping blood, the stench filling her nostrils. She could taste it, copper filling her mouth and dripping down her throat. There was death around her everywhere. The scenes kept skipping to different places but no matter where she was, people she knew and loved were dying, lying around her in puddles of crimson. Her sensed were being attacked; the world was spinning before... she was back beside Wolf, standing there like no time had passed.

She grasped Wolf's hand, falling to her knees and raising his heavy hand to her lips. "You can't do this to me _again_…" She whispered into his matted fur. Tears once again lined her glazed eyes, trickling over her cheeks, which had drained of color and leaving her deathly pale, contrasting against her lips that were stained dark blue with his blood. _"Please..."_ She whispered to any of the higher beings that may have been listening though the only reply she got was Wolf's wheezing breaths and the sound of one of the boys speaking but they sounded far off and their words were lost…

"... Dude..."  
"Beast Boy grab some towels and then call Raven!"  
"On it!"  
The Green Changeling dashed to the nicely furnished bathroom in the corner of the room, and started grabbing towels  
"I'm not... Dead... Yet... Not now... Not ever... Again..." Wolf huffed out as his once brilliant blue eyes opened and he started to stir under the blood stained sheets...  
He raised his head and kissed Angel's hand gently; "Skye bit me... I just didn't think about it... she was part Demon... and she had Ice powers..." Wolf let his head fall back onto the pillow as Angel wept silently on his injured hand...  
Blue took BB's Com-unit from his out stretched hand and spoke into it: "Raven, Wolf's hurt bad, Skye bit him... I DON'T CARE! You told me that this is bigger than any of us, so get down here and be a team player!"

"Be a team player?" Raven said to herself as she stood in her room, her face all but hidden from the soft glowing candle light by her hood...  
_'If it wasn't for me, there wouldn't BE a 'team' she_ shook her head and walked to her bookshelf, "Hell there wouldn't be ANYthing!" Raven thought aloud to herself as she took an old volume from her vast library of books, a collection that spanned three of the four walls in her room from floor to ceiling...  
"Oh well, at least this will mean I will only see my... father..." She cringed slightly "One last time..."

And with that, Raven dissipated in a swirl of shadows...

"BL... Do SOMEthing!" Beast Boy was growing more and more restless as time passed, and he was at this point pacing back and forth just outside the bedroom door in the short hallway that led to the guest bathroom and living room...  
"And just what the hell would you have me do BB? I know next to nothing about supernatural injury's, or how to deal with them, anything I do might just make things worse, not better..."

"Well at least you're using the proper head for your reasoning..." Ravens dry monotone came from a distorted shadow as she once more stepped into the living room.  
Blue narrowed his eyes at her, "Let's save the foreplay till some other time Raven, right now we have a hurt demi-god, and his expecting wife in disstress... And YOUR the cavalry on this one..."

Raven nodded and walked into the room...  
and stopped suddenly...  
"Why is his blood turning Red?" she asked a hint of worry in her voice...

Wolf spoke up, his voice slightly stronger, "Because I'm fighting off a Hybrid Demon's venom... But take care of Angel first Raven..."

Raven nodded as she walked over and knelt down next to the bed and the distressed couple...

All of Angel's senses had turned off, making everything else that wasn't Wolf or herself nonexistent to her. She heard the voices outside but they sounded as though they were mumbled and she was too distraught to try and figure out what they were talking about. It wasn't too long before there was another voice, a quieter female voice. She felt like she was about to go insane. Her mind was everywhere, she couldn't think straight, hell, she could barely think at all. The blood upon her lips was dry, as was her mouth. She felt light headed, dehydrated from crying alone. How long had she been sitting here? How much longer would she sit here? A presence entered the room, came near her but she didn't move. It was like staring into the eyes of Medusa. She was frozen as stone.

'This is not good...' Raven thought to herself as she walked up to the bed, and knelt down, a slight pain started to work it's way into the back of her head, but she ignored it and looked at the half-Angelic young woman next to her and reached out her hand...  
Only to stop and pull back at the reaction of her demonic heritage with Angel's Angelic breeding...  
Raven turned her head and coughed a small, wet, heavy cough...

… As the presence grew closer to Angel, she felt a tingle begin to make it's way down her spine. The tingle slowly grew, spreading through her body. It seemed to pulse around her stomach though her stomach wasn't touched by the pain. The presence wasn't of her kind, it wasn't human. It wasn't welcomed near her. Her subconscious registered this presence and acted out against it. As a limb reached toward her, a pulse of spiritual energy attacked it, running down the intruders arm and 'willing' them to move away from Angel.

"Um... Raven?" Beast Boy asked as he stepped into the room and saw Raven swaying on her knees slightly her hand covering her mouth...

Raven turned to face her friend and team mate, a small trail of dark burgundy blood ran from her nose... and covered her upheld hand...  
"Gar... Help..."  
Beast Boy walked up and helped the dark empath to her feet and walked her a few steps away, "Raven? What is it?"

She looked at him and held out her bloody hand; "I can't heal Wolf anymore... he's a deity now, and I can't use any of my powers on Angel either, I tried and it felt like I got smashed in the head... I only hope she's okay" she shook her head slightly to try and clear it, then looked over at the bed, Angel was now laying over Wolf's body, her breathing was slow and steady, and a slight sniffle was heard from her...

Raven pulled up the book she had brought and opened it after cleaning her hand of on an extra towel BB had in his hand...  
"You and Lightning will have to make a kind of potion to help Wolf purge the venom out of his body and then give it's remains to Angel to calm her down... His blood should be a blue on color and it's red... and she's going into shock... that's not very good..."  
Beast Boy blinked confusedly then asked, "But why can't you make it? Your the expert!"  
Raven shook her head sadly and answered; "I can't cause it will be used on Wolf and Angel, my presence cannot be felt in it or it will harm them, not help them..."

Blue walked in at that point and asked; "How's it going?"  
Raven and Beast Boy took turns explaining everything to BL...

"What do we need first?" James asked as Raven moved into the kitchen, Beast Boy in tow...  
Raven opened her book and begin to read...

Wolf was in a fair amount of pain, but he was still quite lucid... mostly, he kept falling asleep and the waking himself up trying to comfort Angel as she continued to cry her eyes out and get his blood on herself...  
"Angel... Love..." Wolf took a breath and then sat himself up, "Angel... Please! Don't cry for me! I'll be okay..." Wolf felt himself slowly growing stronger, but it was like he was starting from square one he was so drained...  
But he was not drained so much that he didn't feel the pulse of spiritual energy come from Angel's womb...

Raven shuddered then snapped her head around, looking at the bedroom door...  
"There coming..."

The energy expelled to keep away the intruder seemed to drain Angel but her animal instincts, the instinct to protect her unborn children, drove her to move closer to Wolf. Her hands gripped the edge of the mattress shakily, pulling her up though she couldn't move any further. She had fallenl across him, her cheek resting upon his stomach, still partially upon her knees. Her eyes searched Wolf's as she heard him speak but now even his words faded into mumbled noises. There was a strong ring in her ears. Something was happening...  
Now the pain radiated through her stomach, her teeth clenched, her muscles tightened and a scream built in her throat though it didn't grace the air yet. Her fingers gripped Wolf's fur tightly, not even the smooth, fine hairs able to comfort her. The pain was intensifying, the skin upon her stomach stretching. The pain now came in waves and each wave created a pulse of energy which seemed to shake the world around her but the world didn't move, it was her mind shaking, spinning, falling. Another sudden pain and the scream that was caught in her throat finally forced it's way past her lips, a mixture of pain and fear.

Angel's scream jolted Wolf into a panic mode, something he was not use to operating in, but it also brought Beast Boy and Lightning into the room a split second later, with Raven right behind them...

"James, Get the rest of the potion mixed, Gar, you'll have to help Wolf deliver the twins..."  
"GAH! _Say WHAT?!?!_" Logan jumped at Raven's orders and he leaned in close and whispered at her; "Raven, are you NUTS? I don't know the first thing about delivering a baby!" Raven glared at him slightly, "So? I do but I can't get much closer than this or it might hurt Angel or the twins, so I'll coach you from here, till Lightning can get in here and get the potion to them and help you..." Raven gave a sad smile before she gently slapped him on the back of the head; "Now get over there and help Angel get on her back..."  
Beast Boy complied and walked over to the Bed and gently, yet firmly picked up the pregnant half-breed, as Wolf pulled the still slightly bloody covers off of the bed...  
"There are extra sheets and a blanket in the closet BB." Wolf said as he held Angle's hand and watched her stomach grow rapidly, her skin barely containing the sudden growth...

"I got it guys!" Lighting Said as he rushed into the room, a large mug of warm liquid in hand.

Raven nodded; "Give it to Wolf first... Wolf take a drink then help Angel take the rest, it will relive the pain and calm her down... Beast Boy, after you help Wolf get Angel comfortable and her legs up, go and heat up a pan of water, and get some more towels'..."

Everyone nodded and went into action...  
The next hour would be the most stressful and joyous of any of their life's...

All the noises around her were intensifying around her, screaming in her head and joining the thick fog that swirled there. Wave after wave of pain ran through her body, her muscles tensing, making the pain stronger. She felt as though she were dying. This all came onto her so quickly. She felt something though her, felt her body raise from the bed. Her eyes open, pupils thin slits as he lips parted, teeth needle point and snapping words at the small changing. "Get your fucken' hands off me you brat!" She screeched, her voice feral, angered though a sharp, painful scream quickly killed her words. She was disorientated, her head was spinning, she couldn't think clearly. What was happening? This was all too early. Another painful scream, followed by a feral growl and gasping breaths. Angel's body was caught between her tiger form and her angel form, her body just as confused as her mind about the current happenings. Her skin darkened, taking the slight coloration of the tiger though she kept her body human, her nails turning to claws and digging into the mattress.

At the sound of Angel's shrieking voice Beast Boy's arms bulged and the veins on his arms popped out as he shook slightly with the force of her cries, and yowls...  
_"Get your fucken' hands off me you brat!"_  
BB's cheeks darkened at that and he tried to get his arms out from under her ever growing body, but she had dug her now clawed hands into the bed and had one of his arms pinned under her...  
Um, under her...  
Under her...  
Well, her butt...

And as she kept growing more hostile towards him his eyes grew wider...  
Until they where catching the light and glowing a slight green color, like a cat's...  
And based on her increased yelling and howls, that seemed to make things worse...

"W-w-w-wo-wo-wolf! GA-aaaaaggggghhhh-g-g-gg-g-g... Eeep!" In a quick jerk of his hand, Beast Boy extracted his arm and hand from under Angel...  
Along with the bottom part of the night gown she was wearing...  
"Aahhhhhmmmmm..." At the sight of a lack of underwear, Beast Boy's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell backwards off the bed into a heap...

"Virgin..." Wolf and Lightning said together as Raven carefully used a bit of her powers to move Beast Boy next to her out of the way...

"She's scared out of her mind!" Wolf said as lightning projected his energy as straps onto Angels wrists, upper body and feet, holding her steady, as Wolf took a pull from the warm liquid BL offered him...  
After that Wolf took a pause in Angel's struggling to pour some of the warm potion down her throat... She gagged slightly at first but then she drank it willingly...  
But she was still quite out of it, because as soon as she had caught her breath she started crying out in distress again, in a mournful, hurting and scared tone...

The hand of Angle's that Wolf had been holding was pressed into the bed, her claws digging into him and the mattress, trying to somehow help her anchor herself against the pain...  
"Angel... love? Angel! Snap out of it!" Wolf pressed his lips onto hers and smothered her yowling with a kiss...

Her claws dug into the mattress as she dragged them along the outer material, leaving large rips and small tears within it as she pulled her claws out before digging them in again. She seemed to have forgotten about Beast Boy, or just didn't care that he had fallen and she was exposed. She didn't give a flying fuck about any of the people around her… She didn't care what happened to them, she only cared what was currently happening to her….  
She tried to pull her claws out of the mattress again to once more attack it but she couldn't. Her eyes flew open, turning her frown that had tensed as she had been holding her eyes closed tightly. She looked down at what was restraining her. It seemed to do more bad then good as she screeched, the animalistic sound echoing through the apartment as she struggled against the restraints, feeling her skin tighten around her wrists and ankles as she struggled against them, her cries becoming more frantic and soft sobs mixing with them.  
Her struggles altered from sloppy, tired movements to full blown bouts of attempted escape when the adrenaline hit her. During one of her tired struggling moments she felt something touch her lips, a liquid slipping in her throat, the surprise substance making her gag before a slightly relaxed feeling washed over her and she allowed it to slip past her tongue. The liquid placed her in a calm state but as the taste left her mouth she felt the fear and distress return to her.

As she struggled, she heard Wolf's voice. She knew she should have recognized it but she couldn't. He just sounded like a stranger, calling after her in a crowd of noise. Then his lips pressed against hers. She paused her struggling, eyes wide with surprise before she pulled her head away, feeling whiplash strike her neck with the force she used.  
"Snap out of it? Snap out of it? Who the _FUCK_ do you think you are? You're not going through a fucken' scene from _Alien_!"  
She screamed the words at him angrily, a loud hiss following them before she roared out in pain once more, pulling as hard as she could against the restraints, a light coating of fur now covering her body.

As Wolf knelt on the bed his ears ringing and burning from the verbal broadside he'd just received, Lightning tried his damnedest to hold in his laughter...

With his cow-boyish, central Texas accent rolling thickly off his tongue, he managed to keep it to a loud snickering...  
"I've only done this two other' times, bu' that's the best ra'sponce I've heard _yet_..." with a shift of his hands, three beams of energy moved from his right hand to his left as his right slowly moved a clean dry towel up to the frantic mother to be's face, and he gently mopped the now thick layer of sweat from her forehead...  
James spoke calmly and softly,"Miz Angel, I need ya' to listen to me and the sound of mah' voice, as ya' know, this is gonna hurt like _hell_, but we're here to elp' you and make it as easy on you as we can, but you need to trust us and listen to us..." a loud cry of pain greeted his ears as Angel's body shuddered, under the strain of childbirth AND morphing...

BL looked over his shoulder a worried look on his face as Angel's struggles became weaker and more erratic, "Rae, just when the hell is that stuff gonna kick in?"  
Raven's eyes narrowed at him as she spoke, "It's Raven to you, and any minuet now..."  
"I didn't look Wolf... I swear... I did... Ohh... Um, hi Raven..." Beast Boy said as he slowly sat up next to Raven, a dazed look on his face...  
"Snap to elf boy, get us that hot water..." Blue said as he turned his attention back to Angel and her now heavy gasps...  
As Beast Boy left the room Wolf looked down at Angel, his blue eyes set deep in his face, which was etched with worry...  
Suddenly, Wolf felt a soft shift in the spiritual pulsing coming from Angel...  
He was then slammed from the bed and into the far wall by a mixture of spiritual flame and energy that erupted from her womb...

Wolf shook his head; "Ow... is that good?"  
"HAWT DAMM!" James said as a dazed Wolf fought his way up to his knees...  
Raven looked only slightly surprised as she jumped up,  
"There' ready! Lighting there coming out... GAR! WHERE'S THE WATER!"  
"I'm COMING!" Beast Boy shouted as he carefully carried a large pot of steaming water into the room...

_'Get out of my way!'  
'But I was first!'  
'So? I'm the girl!'  
'But the boy is supposed to be born first!'  
'Says who?'  
'The prophecy!'  
'Oh... well get going! We're running outta room in here and I don't want to hurt momma any more!'  
'Thank you!'_

A small, puppy like cry was heard from between Angle's legs...  
"I've got a head!" BL said as Angel suddenly went stiff and howled louder than ever before...

Angel was still unable to recognize the voices that floated through the room, not being able to make any sense of the words, they all sounded like random words. There was a voice, not one too familiar with her but they made her relax slightly. Enough to hear a few words. _'Miz Angel. Hurt. elp'. Trust.'_ She forced her eyes opened, looking at the blurred figures. None of them looked familiar, they all looked like alien shadows and her mind played tricks with where she was and what was happening. Another wave of pain washed over her and she screamed again, still trying to struggle though her body was beginning to tire.  
She paused for a second, the world falling silent, everything around her moving in slow motion, then she felt as though she got hit by a train. Her claws dug into the mattress, energy pulsed from her body and then the drive to struggle renewed within her. She wanted this over. She wanted it over NOW!  
She felt movement within her, felt as though her stomach was about to burst, then the pain rippled intently through her body and her screams were mixed with strong sobs as she gasped for air.  
Her head was spinning and her natural instincts kick in. Instinctively she pushed, trying to rid her body of the burden.  
She could feel the pain shift, become a more desperate, driving tear within her and her body stiffened, focusing on getting this over as quickly as possible. She parted her lips, she knew she had screamed but she couldn't hear it. The world was silent apart from the sound of heavy breathing and a strange, thick rolling of waves.  
Her eyes were shut tightly, blocking out all light, putting her in a slightly calmer state as the pain was tamed a little. It seemed the tigress was taking control here and it was all coming naturally now…

"Here it comes! Lord he has some ears on em'..." James gently guided the small, wet & gray child out of his mothers' womb until only his feet where left...  
And holding on to them was a light brown set of paw like hands...  
"Wolf! I need you to cut the cord! B! Wash cloth, wet now!"  
As Wolf grabbed Angel's dagger, which had fallen off the bed, Beast Boy handed Lightning a warm wet cloth, which he used to clean the small, angelic wolf cub off after Wolf carefully cut the umbilical cord...  
"We got the boy!" James said as he gently slapped the small cub on the back, causing a small gasp and tiny howl...

Which was joined by another howl from Angel as the other twin started working her way out...  
"Her heads out!" James said as Angel's body shuddered with effort...  
"Come on Angel, your almost done!" Wolf said as Beast Boy gently took the small, gray boy and handed him to Wolf...  
"Wow..." Was all Wolf could say as the small wolf cub rested in his arms, his small eyes not yet opened…

"N' ere's the lil' lady!" James said as a small brown and black kitten like baby landed in his hands as the last of Angel's push faded away...  
After repeating the cut and wipe process, Wolf gently handed the small boy to his exhausted mother, as she fought off sleep just long enough to see his small round face and his now open, glowing baby blue eyes...  
Wolf smiled as he gently held the little girl,  
"He's got your eyes Angel... And he's very independent, he bit me when I wouldn't stop playing with his ears..."  
Wolf pointed at the small boys rather large wolf ears, which where floppy and soft...  
A small cry from the girl drew Wolf's attention away for a moment...

"Well that went rather well... I'm going to back to the tower now, Gar, I'll be back later to pick you up if you want a ride, but if not, then call the tower and let me know... Good bye." and in a swirl of shadows, Raven left...

Beast Boy gathered the dirty towels (there where an awful lot of them) and took them out of the room as Blue, his energy now back in his own body, slowly helped Wolf get comfortable on the now tattered bed with Angel and the babies...  
"There's an extra conforer in the closet, get it would you James?"  
"Sure thing man..."

As James pulled the large blanket out, Wolf placed Blaze in his mothers' arms and Kitary in his own as he lay next to Angel, and nuzzled her...  
He and Angel had already agreed on names just three days ago but He'd yet to announce the names to anyone yet...

Wolf still felt a bit dazed by everything that had happened and he now felt drained past all reason...  
"Blue, can you and BB keep watch? I'm gonna need a few days to recover..."  
BL nodded as Beast Boy stood by the door looking in; "Yeah, don't worry, you and the family are safe man... we can move you guys to the Tower in a day or so, but for now, y'all need to get some shut eye..." James pulled the door shut and turned the main light off, leaving the bed lamp softly glowing...  
Wolf slowly drifted off, happy, tired and slightly worried, but it was a good worry, the kind felt by a family man...


	13. Clash of Past Feelings Pt1

_The world was spinning quickly, so quickly it felt like she was being ripped apart shred by shred. There were blurred faces before her, some reaching out to her, the others turning their backs and beginning to walk away. She tried to reach out to them but her arms felt like lead. She tried to call out to them but she couldn't speak and then everything went dark again. She could move her arms, she felt something around her throat. She reached up to see what it was before she realized she couldn't breathe. She scratched at her neck, trying to get the item that was strangling her away but it wouldn't budge. She tried to scream again, silence. She tried to get up, restrained. She tried to breathe, pain. And then..._

GASP! AIR! LIFE!

Once more she rose quickly from her lying position. Her hands gripped the mattress below her as she struggled to regain her breath, her body cramping painfully from the sudden movement. Her neck stung when she moved it, a mixture of whiplash and scratches which she had inflicted upon herself during her sleep. Her body seemed to have already healed from her pregnancy and birth.

Her body shivered and she felt exhaustion wash over her. She turned her head, trying to scout where she was but her vision was blurred but even with her inability to see clearly she knew this wasn't her apartment. She didn't know where she was. She had no memory of this place.  
She jumped violently as she heard voices, looking toward the door and squinting to try and make a vision of it. She didn't recognize any of the voices. Somewhere in her head she felt like she should know whom the voices belonged to but she couldn't think of whom they were. She struggled to push the sheets off of her, her bare body cleaned up from the past night or so even though she remembered none of it.

She pushed herself off of the bed, stumbling to the floor. She didn't know where she was, she was beginning to panic, she needed to get home. She moved towards the nearest window since the voices were at the only exit.  
She struggled to open the window though he struggles eventually paid off. She hadn't bothered to dress since she was too disorientated to think straight, let alone find some clothes. She stepped onto the window ledge, looking down at the dark street before she stepped off.

_Later…_

Her wings shook heavily as she stumbled onto the ledge of the hallway to her apartment. She rarely used her wings and they hadn't had much exercise with them so even the short flight from the destination where she woke up back to her apartment put too much strain on them.  
Her baby blue eyes were shining with tears, her face flushed and wet. Her breathe was coming in heavy sobs, a mixture of fear, pain and desperation.  
She stumbled up to her door, her small hand digging into the pot plant and retrieving the key. She struggled to place the key within the keyhole but she eventually got it, pushing the door open and stumbling inside. The door slammed shut behind her, the key falling to the ground within the hallway, she fell back against the door, panting heavily, her sobs making it difficult for her to breathe. Slipping down the door into a sitting position, she pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them to her chest and as she started sobbing into her knees….

_The next morning back At Wolf's apartment…_

Whamm!

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!"

Whamm!

Wolf was slamming Blue Lightning into the wall of the short hallway that led from the living room back to the guest bathroom and the coat closet and Wolf's bed room...  
the wall was finally starting to crack from the force of the weakened demi-god's wrath...

"I don't fucking KNOW!" Lightning backhanded his friend and doppelganger, using only a small amount of his super strength, so as not to injure the god-wolf-man...  
Wolf let his friend go and he crumpled to his knees, sobbing; "Oh Savfame! Why did this happen? Why? How could I fail her so?"  
Wolf was suddenly jerked up and shook gently as Blue looked into his face as spoke calmly, "Wolf, snap outta it! she must have left on her own, other wise BB, Raptor of I would have heard something..."

A small cry came from the bedroom and Wolf and Lightning raced into the room...  
To find a large pair of twins poking and playing with each other, a playful cry or gurgle coming from them every now and then...

Wolf smiled sadly; "If she left on her own, the there's only one place I can think of her going..."  
BL Looked at Wolf quizzically as he stepped over to the wrecked bed...  
"And that'd be where cowboy?"  
"Her apartment..."  
"Why is it that my gut is screaming right now?"  
Wolf shook his head and walked to the bed and sat down, his mind mulling over what to do next...

_Outside the Apartment building_

Deus was sitting on the roof of the apartment complex, looking out to the sky, and wondering what he should do now.

_'I wish it was me instead of Wolf...'_ Deus pondered within his mind 'Who had Angel...' He slowly rose to his feet, and turned about, only to be over-come by a wave of demon energy from within him.

'_You don't rule me... I'm in control!'_ Deus shuddered for a few moments, huddled over as he suppressed the power that lied within him, for now.  
Deus' sensitive ears picked up a door slamming shut within the building.  
'Angel?' Deus thought as he looked over the ledge, wondering if he should investigate or not.

Angel's fingers dug into her legs as she clung to her knees tightly. She was beginning to feel the cold through her exhausted muscles. She used the table beside the door to pull herself to her feet, wavering dangerously as she made her way into her room. Strong waves of fear and sadness pulsed from her body as she stumbled into her dresser draws, pulling open a draw instinctively and pulling out a light nightie, the first thing she grabbed within the draw and pulled if over her head, falling to a heap once again upon her bed, her face buried in her pillow, stifling her sobs…

_Back at Wolf's…_

"…If Angel has run off to her apartment, then there must be something very very wrong... and if there's something wrong at her apartment, then Deus will not be far away... He cares for her, and he and I have an understanding... of sorts..."  
James nodded his understanding then spoke; "That's why I need to go and not you, that and the little's won't listen to me or Beast Boy... Don't worry, Angel knows me, and I think she trusts me... to a point anyway..."  
Wolf arched an eyebrow, "To a point? James..."  
"Stow it. You need to take care of them..." BL pointed at the twins, now sleeping and seemingly growing by the hour, "I'll get they're mama back home as soon as I can."

Blue Lightning walked out of the apartment and simply walked to the complex where Angel's apartment was, it took much longer than if he had just flown, but he needed the time to think and sort out everything in his mind... And right now there was a hell of a lot...

Deus was now at Angels door, standing there, wondering if he really should be here.  
'Maybe I shouldn't interfere... She's happy with Wolf...' Deus thought, turning around about to head out when he heard a sob from inside the room.  
"Angel?" Deus said quietly, he was at the door like a beast from hell, wisps of yellow had whipped off Deus's body, reducing the metals holding the door in place to nothing, it simply fell to the floor with a dull thud.

"Angel!" Deus said again, entering her apartment, he then looked about, trying to find her.  
"Are you alright?" Angel jumped violently when she heard the loud thud echo through her house. As she sat up, her legs curled beside her, supporting herself with her hands. Her gaze was blurred with her tears, her face burning. There was now someone within her house and her heart raced, wondering if the people from the place where she had woken up had followed her. The voice that echoed through her head was familiar but she couldn't pin it to a face. Who was it? She kept silent, running the back of her hand along her eyes, trying to rid her eyes of the tears and straighten her vision.

James Maxwell was many things, and had many gifts, but he had little spiritual sense... he also wasn't an idiot...  
So when his sharp ears picked up a male like voice calling out Angels name, he added two and two and got four...  
"Deus? Deus Terran? Are you here?" James had small bubbles of dark blue energy out in his hands, as he jumped up to the second story where Angels apartment was...  
And it didn't take Robin to figure out which door was hers...  
"Miz Angel? Deus? Hello?"

James' Gut was now blaring out in warning...

Deus turned quickly to the male who spoke his name. His face was filled with rage as he looked at James…  
"You have a very short time to tell me why i shouldn't kill you..." Deus whispered, his eyes blaring red quickly.  
"If I find out you're the cause of what upset my Angel then you will be nothing but a smear on the pavement when I'm through with you!" Deus took a threatening step towards James.  
"Answer me!"

'... holy shit...' James thought as he took a step back to better look the tall mountain speaking to him in the face...  
"Well... um one, I'm kinda your friend Miss Angel..." He looked at Deus and explained; "Well I'm her husbands friend really, but be we get along okay... um two, yeah, I helped her give birth to her twins... delivered them actually..." he nodded at Angel a kind smile on his face, "And um three... I just got here... Cause she disappeared from Wolf's place some time last night or early this morning, and Wolfs about to have a break down over it... And the little ones are missing there mama..."

James smiled gently, hoping that if he was killed, he might be granted a second chance...  
One he'd use to murder Wolf...  
_'I'm going to die...'_

Angel heard another voice, one that didn't register in her mind. She barely knew James so she had lost all recollection of him. She slipped off her bed, her legs shaking violently below her as she used the wall the guide her to the door of her bedroom. She stared at Deus, her mind racing to find anything she knew about him until it clicked. "D-Deus?" She asked, a strange hope in her voice before she looked at the new man, staring at him but nothing came to her. "W-who are you?" She asked, worry thick in her voice.

Deus quickly turned from James to look at Angel, his eyes going soft quickly.  
"Angel! Are you alright?" Deus asked, looking her over, he then sent a glare directly at James.  
"You heard her... She doesn't know you!" Deus almost shouted as a wave of energy shot out towards the door-space, which was quickly bubbled off to prevent James from entering with stone.  
Angel... Tell me what's wrong?" Deus said calmly, not wanting to harm Angel more.

Angel looked between Deus and the man whom claimed that he had helped her give birth, a birth she remembered nothing about and her body showed no signs of and apparently she was married to a Wolf. As the stone bubble formed around the stranger she stumbled quickly over to Deus, her hands resting upon his chest as she buried her face into him. "I-I don't know what he's talking about. I woke up somewhere... I don't know where it was. I heard voices, I was naked, I flew here in a panic…" Her words were split in harsh sobs, her body shaking strongly against him.

'At least I'm not dead... _yet_...'  
James tested the bubble of stone with a small bit of his powers and found that he could break free if he only used up about half of his energy...  
"Ummm... Can I have just five minuets please?" He shouted as he groped for his cell phone and the pictures on it that might just save his hide...

Deus held Angel close, rubbing her back in a soothing manner as best he could with his Inhibitors on.  
"Shhh... There there Angel... I'm here... I'm not going to let anyone hurt you..." Deus said, a faint glow hovering around him.  
As Deus set about comforting Angel, he was using his powers to re-enforce all the earth and metal in the walls and openings of Angels apartment, making them much stronger then most man-made materials…

Angel sobbed softly into Deus' chest before her sobs quieted, Deus' voice calming her as she snuggled into him, taking the comfort that Deus presented her. She remembered this, remembered battling his demons before sitting upon the small hill with him. Everything else in her life was hazy. "You-You'll stay with me here?" She asked, looking up at him with red, tear washed eyes pleading him to keep her safe from these strangers. Deus offered Angel a small smile as he leaned down, planting a small kiss on her forehead. "Angel... I care for you greatly... I don't know what I would do if something happened to you..."  
Deus then placed himself on one knee, so that he was now eye level with Angel. "I'll stay with you… And do everything in my power to protect you from anyone, and… myself..."

A small smile crept tugged at the corners of her lips as he spoke, relaxing. "Thank you..." She whispered tiredly…

Deus looked into Angels tired eyes as the smile still remained on his face, "C'mon, you look beat, you should get some rest..." Deus said as he tilted his head towards her room. "I'll keep watch and make sure no one bother's you okay?" Deus said as he began to guide Angel back to her room…

Angel looked over toward her room as he suggested her to get some rest. She had only woken up not too long ago but she was feeling drained. Seemed the fright had taken it all out of her. "What about him?" She asked, looking toward the small stone bubble that held the man whom seemed determined to fill her head with lies.

Deus looked over his shoulder, his eyes flashing red, then pitch black for a few seconds as he seemed deep in thought.  
"I'll take care of him soon... I just want to make sure your safe and sound..." Deus said caringly as he smiled back to Angel…

Deus didn't know it, but his love for Angel would probably have him move the planet if he had to help her…

Angel smiled in a reassured manner as she moved into her room, looking around her with her clearer vision before making her way toward her bed, putting a hand upon it to feel the familiar softness before she pulled back the covers and slid stiffly under them. She snuggled back into the mattress, feeling the warm welcome of a doze washing over her though she forced her eyes to stay open. "Thank you…" She mumbled again. Deus smiled once more, planting another small kiss on Angel's forehead, "No Angel... I should be thanking you..." Deus headed for her room; "If you need anything... I won't be far..."  
Deus slowly closed her room's door, giving her bedroom walls re-enforcement as he left…

He then turned his attention back to the door that held Blue Lightning outside of Angel's apartment…  
The Bubble keeping him out was swiftly dissolved, revealing one very angry Deus, his eyes ablaze with what appeared to be black energy; "You won't take her away... Not again... She's mine!" Deus said as he rushed forwards at BL, his fists rose to strike him down…

* * *

Please Review! 


	14. Clash of Past Feelings Pt2

_'… Fuck...'_

James back peddled to the railing on the wide pathway outside the apartments and held up his hands in a manner that was half surrender and half defensive...  
"Whoa! Hold IT! I'm not gonna take her anywhere! She's beat! I just want to show y'all proof that I'm not lying!"  
Blue Lightning held his Cell/com-unit up in his hand, it was open, showing a picture of Wolf and Angel in a park...  
It was a picture that Wolf had sent him after Angel herself had taken it with Wolf's com-unit only two weeks before...  
"Look at the picture Deus... If you really care for her, then you'll let her know the truth... I'm willing to wait, Wolf however... Well the kids will only keep his mind off of her for so long... Come on... Let me help... They're some of the only friends I got... Please..."  
As James spoke, his voice lowered with his open hand...  
He knew when he was beat, and he knew when to reason... He could only hope that Deus really cared for Angel like he clamed to...

The black energy that had been radiating from Deus eyes had calmed down as he slowly examined the picture.  
But the picture only seemed to make him even angrier. "He stole her from me..." He spoke as the black energy began to emanate from his entire body.  
"And I won't let anyone..." His eyes had changed colors, the Cornea's in Deus' eyes had become pitch black, while his Iris and pupil had become blood-red, a pair of odd blue scar-like streaks formed under his eyes.  
"Take her from me again!" Deus roared as a massive wave of Terran energy shot out from his body toward Blue Lightning, turning anything and everything made of Earth and metal to powder as it traveled…

"AHH! Shit!"  
Blue Lightning's Navy blue aura burst forth as he back flipped off of the balcony and flew up into the air away from the energy wave, the com-unit still in his hand...  
"Deus please! If not for her, you'd be doomed! Without Angel, Wolf would be pure Wrath! He'd kill you without flinching!"

In a gutsy and possibly fatal move, BL dove down, then shot up right in front of Deus, a new picture displayed on the unit's screen...  
One that had been taken shortly before midnight, just before James had left Wolf's bedroom for good until that very morning...  
It was a picture of Angel and Wolf sleeping with the twins on the tattered bed, the Twins sleeping peacefully on top of there parents...  
James encased himself in a triple layer of his navy tinted energy, and spoke; "If you have any kind of heart, you will not destroy this!"  
He braced himself for whatever followed...

Deus was still for a moment, his new eyes looking into the picture, until they filled with more rage, he let out a feral scream as he brought his hands back.  
"He took _everything_ from me!" Deus roared, his eyes showing insanity as another wave of energy blasted off of his body, "No one will take my Angel away..." Deus said as the energy that he was emanating began to change him further…  
His hair seemed almost made of stone now, loosing it's silver sheen and becoming a dull gray, as the fingers of the Gauntlets Deus wore, claws two inches long formed, and they looked very deadly.  
"Get your lies out of my face!" Deus shouted, slashing out at Blue Lightning with deadly intent…

Despite his speed and amazing reflexes, James was simply too close to dodge the blow that knocked him clear across the parking lot and into a large oak tree, some one hundred yards away...  
"Oww..." His energy had absorbed the bulk of the blow and the landing that followed, but it still hurt from the sudden movement...  
Com-unit still in hand, (Cyborg really over-engineered everything and this was one reason why) Blue stood up slowly and stood next to the large tree, that was now sporting a few missing branches and missing bark...  
"Deus... Please, listen to me... Why would I lie to you? What do _I_ stand to gain? What would make me go through all this, the yelling, the pleading, the fighting, the WHOLE FUCKING WASTE OF TIME!" Blue stopped himself before he got worked up, taking a deep breath, he slowly walked forward, and kept talking; "I can't beat you... Toe to toe, you got me out matched six ways from Friday night... So tell me... Why? I'll tell you why..."  
James stopped and stood there, holding his Com-unit up, the speaker turned up to max...  
_"Ooooooo... Da da da da... EEEEEaaaAAHHH! HAHA! Momma?"_

As the voice of a small girl carried out across the parking lot, James let a single tear roll down his face as he stood there, his long sliver streaked, mixed brown pony-tale gently waving in the light morning breeze...  
"Caus' my best friend's little girl misses her mother... And your salvation is almost heart broken over his only true love being missing and in great danger... All cause you are too selfish to truly think about what is best for Angel..."  
James fell to his knees, and begged, something he had never done before in his whole life...  
"Please Deus... Five minuets are all I ask... Just five... The whole fucking damm world may end up thanking you if you let me have five dammed minuets..."

Bits of earth were floating around Deus as he slowly stalked forwards, towards James, an insane smirk on his face, revealing razor-sharp incisors. His eyes held a gleam of madness as he spoke; "I won't hear any more of your lies!" Deus roared out, a pulse of energy radiated off his body as he neared James…  
"You can't fool me Slade! I know your messing with me! Your going to die for what you did to my Family!" Deus roared like a feral animal as he charged at BL on all fours, for in Deus' poor shattered mind, the Demons within him were messing with his vision, making BL appear to be Slade, the supposed man that had slain Deus entire family….

"Slade?!?" Blue said as Deus charged his kneeling form...

In a heartbeat, James had the thickest, safest five layered shield he had ever made in front of him, taking the full brunt of the crazed earth demon's attack, and pushing BL back to the edge of the parking lot once more...  
"You fucking nut case! Slade's DEAD!"  
James fingered the panic button on his com-unit just before it slipped from his hand and landed in the grass next to the street...

A code red 4, Titan in critical danger, was sent to the nearest Titans com-unit...

Wolf's...

* * *

Please please please! Review! 


	15. Clash of Past Feelings Pt3

Deus stood up, glaring down at James as he let out an insane laugh…  
It was almost evil too…

"Your trying to tell me that your dead? When your standing right here?!" Deus shouted out, his clawed hands at his side;  
"Besides... I'm the one who has to kill you... You took My Family!" Deus shouted as he sent a rake of earth out at Blue.  
"My Past!" he lashed out with his other clawed hand… "And Anita!" Deus screamed, a massive wave of Terran energy erupting towards James…

"MY MARY ANN, ASSHOLE!" Blue shouted as he blocked and dodged Deus's blows, his Navy blue energy pulsing as he moved with superhuman speed...

"I killed that mother fucker nice and slow after what he did to my girl! Deus! Snap OUTTA IT!" Blue finally retaliated with a small, yet heavy round shaped bludgeon formed on his hand, as it swung out and arced for the earth benders head...

And the Bludgeon met his head, a sickening _crack_ filling the air, small lines formed in the stone-hair, like as if it had been damaged, and a small trickle of blood began to flow from Deus' hair-line down his face.  
"I'm not that easy to drop!" He shouted Getting low and lashing out with both of his legs, quickly followed by a summer-salt-slash combo.  
"And Unless you plan to kill me..." Deus said as he stood his ground, more earth now freely floating around his body. "I'm not going to stop until your dead Slade!" BL now planed to either knock Deus out, or take him down... It was fast becoming a choice between two evils that he could care less for... "I'M NOT SLADE!!!" James shouted as he made two large spiked fists, each the size of a large car, and swung with all his might...  
There was enough force, mass and weight behind the first swing to level a small brick house...

_Elsewhere..._

"Now just hang on to daddy, now... Good girl Kitary! Blaze, hang on to me... Your safe, I've got you... Good boy!"

Wolf slowly flew, high above the street, with two not so small baby's in his large powerful arms, the two anthro-cubs clung to his neck, and chest fur, there blue eyes wide with wonder...

"Wolf, how smart is it to bring them, BB and I could have just kept them busy until you got back..." Raptor asked as he flew around Wolf's slowly moving form...  
Wolf replied; "I know, but something tells me that we need them with us..." Raptor just shrugged and flew on, he had learned to never second guess Wolf's sixth sense...

"If you say so..."

_Back at the apartment…_

Her sleep was disturbed. Her dreams were filled with mixing colors. Browns, reds, grays, like some sort of messed up merry go round. Then flying spikes flew toward her, stopping right before her, one running down her body before moving up to her chest. In one quick thrust the blade pushed into her chest and she sat bolt up in the bed, a cold sweat covering her. She stumbled out of the bed, her eyes once more watering from fear as she stumbled to her door, only to find the apartments balcony hallway missing. Through her glazed vision she saw the two figures down below and noticed the throbbing pain running through her. She clutched her chest, expecting to feel a wound and blood but there was none. The pain was shown in her dream as the claws.

Her wings spread, lowering her to the ground in one strong thrust. She moved slowly towards the two fighting men, everything around her seeming to be in slow motion. Each time a burst of energy came from Deus, she was sent back a step, the pain hitting her like a train at full speed but each time she began moving forwards again.

It felt like ages before she could reach the two men. The pain inside her was intense, her heart racing with the strain upon her whole body. "Deus…" It was a blank statement, not a question or a calling. She wrapped her arms around his mid second from behind him, her voice still ringing in her ears. Maybe it was her delusional state or the pain within her but she felt no fear with the current situation.

The black energy that had been surrounding Deus had moved out of the way of Angel, letting her pass through the inferno of his power. As Angel latched onto Deus, his eyes seemed to go expressionless.  
"... Angel..."

Deus then remembered the attack that Blue Lightning was sending his way, with Angel right behind him and her current state there was no way for him to dodge the attack without Angel coming to harm.  
"You won't hurt my Angel!" Deus shouted, his arms shooting out to his sides as Earth shot from the ground, nearly consuming his arms, the earth seemed to be forming Pillar-like braces as James attack met Deus' body with full force.  
Deus had massive wounds on both sides of his chest, the spikes penetrating his skin easily, blood seeping from the wounds, and some flying into the air from the force of the attack, but Deus didn't budge even a millimeter, and he didn't flinch…  
His blank eyes stared down at James, he did not voice a sound, nor did he fall to the ground.

"Oh shit..." the words had barely left his mouth when his large plasma energy fist hit Deus full on, the long six inch spikes digging into his stony flesh, black, blood like ichor now running down Deus' body as he stood there, braced by earthen pillars, guarding Angel from the blind fear and rage driven attack...

Instantly the energy disappeared into James' body as he fell/ran forward, no longer caring about his safety at all...  
"No... Deus... Angel... NO!" He fell then stood again, running up to Deus, his face a mask of horror and sorrow...  
"Deus! I'm sorry! Damm it NO! Oh gawd! Oh shit!... Ohh... Fuck me..."

James crumpled to his knees and wept...

Angel's mind didn't register it but she knew that something was wrong. She could head the words of the man she had no memory of and new something terrible had happened. Her arms unwrapped from Dues' waist as she moved slowly around the pillars to see Deus front on. Her eyes widened as she saw the large wounds and she ran back to him, ignoring the other man; "D-Deus? DEUS!" She could feel her heart racing again, fear thick within her as she clung to him, her mind still a mess but now a frantic, scared mess…

When Deus saw Angel move in front of him, the pillars quickly dissolved, leaving a partially broken, and defiantly bleeding Deus standing there, his eyes still blank as they moved to view Angel.  
"Angel..." Deus whispered his voice slightly shallow now that the shock from the damage was beginning to wear off. "Did I... Did I protect you? Like I promised I would?" Deus questioned, his voice not wavering from the damage to his body, or the lack of support from the pillars that once were.

"James? Deus? Angel!" Wolf floated down to the ground, baby's in his arms, Angel's dagger tucked into his belt and a shocked and concerned look on his face...  
James lay on the pavement, his head in his hands, face blank, and a look of horror in his eyes...  
"My gawd, what have I done? What have I done?"

"Deus? Deus! What happened! Adoni! Your chest! Angel, what happened to Deus?"  
Raptor stood there gaping slightly at the scene even as Wolf handed Kitary to him he was still somewhat shocked...  
_'Why is momma crying?'_ Blaze thought loudly as Wolf knelt next to Angel and Deus, Angel's Dagger suddenly glowing, it's healing powers flowing into both Angel and Deus...

Deus stood still as wolf neared.  
"Wolf..." Deus said slowly as he looked over, his blank eyes still held insanity as he looked to Raptor next.  
"Slade... He tried to hurt Angel..." Deus said as his arms fell to his sides, his eyes flowing from wolf to BL.  
"He tried to hurt her but I stopped him..." Earth and metal began to flow from the ground up to Deus's arm, forming a long scyth-blade.  
"And now I'm going to stop him from hurting my loved ones again!" He shouted, bringing the blade High into the air, prepared to strike down on him as Angel charged out past him…

Angel was looking up at Deus as he spoke, the tears flowing freely down her face where Dues' blood had rubbed off onto her. She nodded, her breathe caught in her throat as she tried to hold back her sobs. Then the voices filtered into her fogged mind and her emotions changed. She turned, her eyes yellow with small slitted pupils. "You..." Her voice was a low growl, directed at BL. "You! YOU DID THIS!" Her throat stung at the force of her scream as Wolf and Raptor turned up. "First YOU come and lie straight to our faces, THEN you have the nerve to this!?! I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed, pushing past the kneeling anthomorph and rushing toward Blue Lightning blood in her eyes…

"NO!" Wolf shouted as he single-handedly grabbed Deus and twisted his arm behind him, in a one handed police hold...  
"You listen to me Demons! You have no hold on Deus! You will stop tormenting him NOW... Deus listen to me... Fight them... For me... For Angel... For yourself... FIGHT THEM!"  
Wolf could feel the demonic forces writhe in pain at his very presence, and he felt Deus slowly start to take control again... but he also saw Angel in a fit of rage, jump at one of his best friends...  
"No momma! DON'T" Kitary's small voice cried out and a white beam of energy flowed from her and covered James as Angel landed on him...  
"Wow..." was the only thing that even begin to cover it for Raptor as he held the small cat-girl in his arms...

Angel pounced upon BL fiercely but something prevented her from reaching him. A feral and generally pissed of howl passed her lips as she felt the bones within her hand begin to change form, pain shooting up her hand as it transformed into a paw, fur sprouting and coloring. Her claws slashed at the energy as half human, half tiger like words struggled to form "I...will...kill...yorrrrr" Her word died into a feral growl as a series of cracks and snaps echoed from her body, a howl of pain passing furred lips as her body began to transform like something from an old horror movie.

Deus' voice was filled with rage as he screamed when Wolf took hold of him.

"Lets me go! Slade attacked Angel!" Deus shouted, trying to free himself but unable due to his physical weakness from the loss of blood. "He Killed my family and nearly killed her! Are you siding with _him_ now!?" Deus shouted, the black energy that clung to his body flaring out at everything, but moving around Angel…

Random thoughts flew across Wolf's mind as the shadow magic raced around everywhere...  
"I... No... I... Don't... You... Can't... Ahhhh... Yes sir, the village was burned... Robin, why are you so tall? Magus, shore up the left flank... Freedom! Ahhhhgguhh!"  
Wolf had almost no control over his thoughts or his words as his vast layered mind went haywire, millions memory's flooded his eyes, and he slowly lost his grip on Deus' arm as he sank to the ground dazed...  
"Daddy! NO! YOU HURT MY DAD!" Blaze's baby blue eyes flashed as Wolf slowly, and gently left him down, the young Anthro-wolf-boy was only a day and a half old, but he had the body of a ten month old, and but the mind and power's of a seven your old...  
A large, cartoonish like blue flaming Roman solider suddenly came out of nowhere and kicked Deus away from Wolf...  
"Dad? DAD!" Blaze stood next to his still dazed father as his sister cried a river of tears behind him...

"Please momma don't! No! Stop! MOMMA! Uncle James! NO!" Kitary was wailing now, and fighting Raptor's grip trying to get down from her perch on his arms...  
"Kitary! Stop! You can't do that!"  
Raptor tried his best, but after Kitary bit his hand, he couldn't help but loose his grip, as Kitary flew from his arms, her small brown wings barely holding her up...

In the midst this super-powered version of the Jerry Springer show, James only heard one phrase... and he heard it over and over...

'I failed...'

* * *

A split in the story line will soon follow and it leads into Titans GO!

BWHAHAHA! Suffer!

Er... I mean read and review!


	16. Clash of Past Feelings Pt4

Okay, I know it took a while to update but I've been a little busy as of late...

"Standard Disclaimer"

Enjoy!

ESB

* * *

It took under a minute for Angel's body to completely reform into that of a tigers, her thick coat standing vibrant against the dark energy Deus was putting out. Her claws continued to slash away at the soft white spirit energy, trying to get through to Blue Lightning before something got through to her. Her movements stopped, large fierce eyes glaring down at James before she turned away. Her gaze turned towards the two small children and the sudden urge to protect swept over her. Somewhere within her confused mind, the fact that they were her children got to her. Her eyes moved to the two men fighting and the one holding her male cub and a dominant roar broke through the cries and words. Her wings spread out full length behind her, making her bigger to intimidate those that she rushed upon, leaping into the air a few meters away from them, claws bared, teeth showing in a snarl, eyes fixated upon Wolf and now falling Deus, but Deus didn't fall far from the blow of the fiery Spartan attack. And the arm that had been covered with stone began to creep over and up to his shoulder, random parts of the stone-arm growing spikes as the madness of Demon blood was beginning to take it's full effect on Deus. He began to loose all rational thought; all that was in his mind now were that there were people he barely knew near Angel, the air thick with the scent of his own blood driving into his senses… Deus' eyes were now pitch black, the slit pupils being the only form of color to the eye, being blood red. The stone hair of Deus seemed to become more jagged as he began walking towards Blaze and Wolf, the simple blade-arm twisting into a jagged and serrated edge, looking like it was meant to maim and harm then kill. "Get... Away... From... her..." He panted out, the sickly black aura surrounding him leaping out at random, like solar flares from a sun, his steps were slow, and haggard, for with each step, the re-opened wounds bleeding onto the ground under him. "Stop!" Blaze was standing next to his dazed father, not budging an inch as the mountain of crazed demon stalked at him...

But Jessica, halfway through her jump let her wings push downward, pushing her higher in the air as she took assessment of the scene before her; She pinpointed her opening, and then wings pressing beside her and propelling her downward, Angel hit the ground and skidded between the two men and the young boy, a feral roar rippled from her throat as she stepped back, the male cub behind her and being pushed backwards and away from the raging demon and over sized wolf.

"Deus!" Raptor shouted as he finally decided to act, more to protect the twins than anything else, "Stop! There only children! Angels Children!" slowly Raptor pulled his bo-staff out and set it up to defend, when he saw Kitary; "Mommy please! Please mommy, please! I love you Mommy! Please! Stop!" Kitary was slowly flying at Angel, her small fur covered hands held out, sobbing as tears streamed from her dark blue eyes, the energy that had protected Blue Lightning was slowly fading as Kitary drew closer to her mother; "Mommy... please... Mommy..." Deus stopped, his insane eyes looking between Wolf and Blaze, the insane look he sent them spoke of a world of pain. As he raised the mangled weapon-arm up, preparing to strike down the two in front of him, he caught a glimpse of himself in a piece of shattered glass, his demonic appearance, the blood covering most of his body, and the fact he was about to strike out at a small child, created a crack back into his true psyche. And it reflected one single thought: He was becoming_just_ like Slade…

"No..." A horse voice whispered out from his lips, he slowly backed away from Blaze, the insane look in his eyes gone, but that of absolute terror. The sickly aura still continued to grow as Deus took another weak step back. "What have I become..."

"You have become my new apprentice..."  
"SLADE!" Raptor shouted at the armor clad figure standing next to an old beat up van in the parking lot... tossing his bow staff to the side, Raptor pulled his short sword out and charged...  
"... Slade..." The one word slipped from James' lips and he slowly stood up his eyes covered in Navy blue energy...  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kitary fell down, holding her head, a look of pure terror covered her face as she shrieked in agony and fear...  
"KITARY!" Blaze's eyes flashed once more and bright blue wings of spirit flame burst from his back as he rushed to his twins side, his wings covering her and shielding her...  
"Must... Protect... Family!" Wolf was slowly fighting off the confusion, driven by an overriding fear and rage he had only the night before tapped into...

Someone was about to die...

Angel roared out in anger as Blaze didn't move where she wished him to. The energy licking off of Deus caused pain to track through her veins, confusing her slightly. Everyone seemed to have lost interest in the fight, a new distraction popping up. Her maternal instincts retook her body and she bounded toward the two pups. She knew the female was in pain. She had to get away. Standing over the two, she picked them both up by the backs of their shirts before her wings pushed her forward steadily, keeping both children in her jaws in a safe grip as she flew back. Her wings went back to her sides as she moved through the large hole which was now the entrance to her apartment, placing both children behind her and looking out the doorway at the group of men below her, hair raised, body tense in pure animalistic fury.

Slade had finally revealed himself, it was the perfect chance for Deus to gain his revenge against the man that had haunted his mind for so long.  
Then why did he not move? It were those simple words that the mad-man had spoken to Deus that had frozen him to the spot.

_"You have become my new apprentice"_

"I'm not like you..." Deus muttered under his breath, the rage, mixing with sorrow, everything was building up within him, ready to explode from him.  
"I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Deus screamed out, a massive pulse of energy emanating from his body, the stone covering his arm exploding as he sent a focused blast of Terran energy right for the ground Slade was standing on, the rock shrapnel embedding itself in Deus's torso, causing him even more bodily harm.

"WHY DON'T YOU DIE YOU FUCKER!" James was now running at top speed, his navy energy pulsing in his hands as two long razor sharp swords...  
Stlick! A titanium short sword buried itself to the hilt in Slade's lower abdomen...

POP! Raptor leaped back and fired his shotgun at just over point blank range...

And the Slade droid fell over in a heap of junk...

"FUCKING DAMM YOU SLADE!" James shouted as he looked around for the villain in vain, "Wolf!" Raptor ran to Wolf's side and helped him to his feet, "Angel? Twins? Raptor, where is my family?" Wolf was starting to panic as he looked around the parking lot and didn't see his love or there little ones…

"Momma! Please momma, let me down! Dad needs help!" Blaze started to move to the large hole but his mother blocked the pathway, Kitary however had her arms rapped around her mothers' strong fury neck, "No Blaze! We need to help Momma! She's scared and angry!" A soft white glow started to form on Kitary's hands as she held onto her mother and cried, her tears soaking into her fur...

Angel's head turned quickly towards Blaze as he tried to move past her, snapping wildly and snarling. It was pretty obvious that it was translated as 'You better keep your little ass right there or so help me god!' Even with the anger and mixture of emotions running through her, a strange calming sensation began to penetrate her mind, the strange need to change back to her normal form, but her animalistic urges prevented her from doing so.

A single tear rolled down Blazes face as he stood there, his pale blue eyes looking into the face of the one who gave them to him; "Momma... Dad needs help... please..." he stepped up to his still angry mother and gently he kissed her on her cheek, his eyes now weeping a small river of tears, as Kitary gently squeezed her mothers neck then let go, and moved to where she could look into her mothers eyes; "Momma please, I'm sorry we caused you so much pain and trouble... but we love you... Soo much..." Kitary now joined her brother in covering the winged tiger's furry face with kisses and gently hugging her neck...

The darkness that surrounded Deus began to subside, the sickly aura vanishing swiftly, like as if it had never even existed, the stone that remained covering Deus' body slowly crumbled to dust, leaving a terrified, weak, exhausted, and broken demon. "I'm not like him..." Deus muttered, the massive expenditure of his energy and the loss of more blood making him ready to collapse, but he couldn't, he wouldn't, not until his Angel was safe, not until she said his job was done….  
He would never stop. He didn't know how to. Deus stood upon shaky legs as he slowly limped up the stairs to her, life almost void of his now amber eyes as he stared at her, like as if he were hollow.

Angel's ears twitched as she listened to the children's pleas though her gaze was still upon the confused battlefield. As she felt the affection of the children her gaze finally found theirs, the anger subsiding as they continued to lavish kisses on her face. She felt lightheaded, the stress of her tiger form slowly sapping her energy away, she wavered lightly before looking up at Deus as he over shadowed the trio. Her anger had vanished, leaving a thoroughly exhausted tigress. There was a soft crack, then pop, then they seemed to come simultaneously, in a reversal of what had happened before the fur disappeared into her body as she slowly returned to her human form, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she collapsed, naked and unconscious upon the ground.

"She's up in her apartment, Deus is there..." Raptor helped Wolf get his balance then grabbed Angel's dagger and gave it to him, "Taylor, take care of James..." Wolf looked at his friend, who was kneeling in the middle of the parking lot, sobbing softly. The Demonic Cybernetic Anthropomorphic Falcon, nodded and went to his friends side.  
Wolf slowly walked up to the large hole in the wall and saw Angel laying on her side, being covered with a sheet by Blaze and held close by Kitary; "N-no... Stay back... you maked momma angry! And sad! Please go away!" Kitary was lying next to her mother, looking at Deus with her dark blue eyes, pleading with him to go away or at least to back up, Blaze however, simply stood there over his sister and mother, glaring at Deus, his light blue eyes shimmering with heat...

Wolf stepped around Deus and knelt down next to Angel, "Children... Please, Mr. Deus didn't mean to cause any trouble... he got scared just like you two did..." Wolf looked up at Deus, a sad look in his royal blue eyes; "I know that you only wanted to keep her safe Deus... and I thank you for that... But she is no longer yours to keep, or protect..." Wolf sat down and lay Angel's Dagger next to her then pulled the twins into his large fur covered arms... "Shh... Just rest little ones... All will be right sooner or later..." Wolf did his best to sooth them as the Dagger's magic went to work any one who was wounded.

Deus stood still as he viewed the scene playing out before him. The love clearly between the children and parents evident in his eyes. The daggers magic was barely affecting Deus, the side-effect of his entire body ejecting so much of the tainted aura.  
"… Tell her..." Deus managed to whisper out, the weakness clear in his voice. "Tell her that no matter what... I will still love her..." Deus then turned around, and began to slowly walk away, the sheer amount of pain he was in was evident in the way he walked.  
But no one could see the inner turmoil that was his heart.

Wolf gently lay the now dozing twins next to their mother, and went after Deus, and then stood in front of the earth demon...  
"No... Deus... You tell her..." Wolf looked into Deus' eyes and nodded, then extended his hand in friendship; "Deus, I would be honored, as I know Angel would be, if you'd a part of our family... I would count myself lucky to have you as my brother..." light tears where forming in Wolf's eyes as he spoke.

Deus stood still for a few moments, then extended his hand out to grasp Wolfs, but he stopped a little short, mild confusion in his eyes. His hand then wandered to the Gauntlet of the other arm.  
"Maybe we can talk later Wolf... Right now I just need to get away from here... and Angel... I'd just hurt her again..."  
Deus sounded like as if his will to strive on had been shattered, as if he were a broken man. The Gauntlet he held was removed, if only for a second. The sheer amount of pain that had caused Deus was very clear on his face. Then a pair of metal wings erupted from Deus' back, both very demonic in nature; "I need to be alone..." The wings then carried Deus into the air, then to the northern parts of Jump City…

Angel shifted slightly, eyes contorting into a wince at the pain which ran through her body. All of her muscles screamed at her not to move, it seemed every inch of her was strained. A pained whimper passed her lips as she forced her hand to her forehead, her eyes flickering half open.

"Momma? Are you hurted?" Kitary was curled up next to her mothers head, and was looking at Angel's face as she moaned softly...  
She rested her small hands on her mothers head as a white light glowed and moved from the little cat-girl into her mother...  
"I love you momma..." Blaze said sleepily as he hugged Angel's shoulders gently, his eyes closed, and his breathing slow and deep...

Wolf stood there, a sad look on his face as Deus flew away, but he remembered that he had other issues to attend to...  
Gently picking up his family in his large arms, Wolf carried his wife and children into the bedroom and gently lay them on the queen sized bed, then he himself crawled in with his family and covered everyone with the large pale blue blanket Angel had in the room...

Holding Angel close, Wolf let Kitary, who was still the most awake of the bunch, craw into the small space between he and Angel, as Blaze curled up on his mothers feet. Wolf softly kissed Angel and Kitary as he slowly drifted off, his mind exhausted, his body beaten down and worn out...

He prayed that this time, nothing would happen when he fell asleep...


	17. Connections and Choices

This is LONG guys so pace yourself's... Enjoy,

ESB

* * *

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

Her light baby blue eyes were dull, that spark of life that used to be found in them was gone, long gone. Her body was no longer held up elegantly, each small stride was now just a shuffling step. She didn't look like a proud tigress within an Angel, she looked like a confused girl sporting wings that just looked out of place. She looked about her, at the men whom watched the dancers. She had returned to the Dirty Kitten to see if she could take her mind off everything in her life by getting lost in the music and doing what she loved most but her interest in dancing had faded and now she only saw what those old women saw. A poor girl looking for attention anywhere she could. A harsh, wavering sigh passed her pale lips as she pushed off the bar, moving around the outside of the room, staying to the shadows. The guard for the night, a good acquaintance of hers, waved to her though she only gave him a curious glance before staring back at the ground…

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

She didn't consider many people friends. They were all acquaintances. It seemed all of the people she considered friends. Hell she had two friends and she dragged them both into a love triangle before she lost them both. She opened the fire door and exited into the alleyway. As the door clicked closed behind her she let a distressed, pained and confused yell erupt from her throat before she collapsed against the cold, rough wall, sliding into a sitting position. Her eyes stung from holding back the tears, her whole body still hurt, her throat was now closed with the struggle of emotions. What the hell was she going to do? She was meant to have gotten away to organize her thoughts and now she was more confused then ever.

Sometimes... sometimes she wished that mama had taken her to heaven with her….

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do…_

Blaze had been sitting on the roof of his father's new apartment looking at the sky when he felt a tug at his heart, and he stood up listening at the sounds of the city...

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
I walk alone I walk alone_

He felt a slight pained chill run down his back as he heard a pain-filled, lost sounding cry... it was his mother...

_I walk alone and I walk a- _

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I'll walk alone_

After flying at the echo's of the sound, Blaze landed in an alleyway in a part of town he had never been to or even seen...  
His lean, strong, 14 year-old Anthro-wolf frame moved down the dark alleyway slowly as he walked to the sobbing form of his mother, sitting on the ground crying...

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone  
Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and every thing's alright  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone  
I walk alone I walk alone _

_I walk alone and I walk a-_

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I'll walk alone..._

_Ah..ah.. _

_Ah..ah.._

_Ah..ah.._

_I walk alone and I walk a-_

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a-_

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I'll walk alone…_

"Momma? Momma, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Blaze was greatly worried about his mother and his light baby-blue eyes, a gift from his mother, shimmered with concern as he crouched down next to one of the most important people in his short life...

Angel's breathing was slow and ragged, she could barely get a breath past her straining throat. Her head was hurting so bad from everything she was hiding from the world, tears, pain, silent screams. She couldn't deal anymore. She could picture anyone finding her here… But she didn't want anyone to find her here…

Especially the person who did find her… The tears had forced their way past her eyelids and down her flushed cheeks as her stare, which had been upon the blank wall before her, was taken to the lean form of the anthro-boy, her son...

She still didn't think that sounded right; _Her_ son… She wasn't a suitable mother, she never would be; it seemed she could barely look after herself, how much less a young boy?

Her lips parted to speak though her voice refused to pass into the air. She inhaled deeply, sucking the air into her lungs before she forced the breathy words out as she exhaled: "Y-you shouldn't be in this part of town…" William nodded lightly as he crouched down on all fours, a worried look on his fur covered face…

"I know, but I'll be fine... What about you Momma? Are you okay?" he gasped when he got a good look at her, "Your crying!" he leaned in and started wiping the tears away from his mothers eyes, as his own started to form...  
"Momma, you're not safe here! What if Slade or someone found you?" The young wolf-boy's voice was still cracking at times and it was cracking horribly at this time, due to his distress... "Momma... please, tell me what's going on..."

Seeing his mother in this state broke poor Blazes heart, but he was much more concerned with his mother's well being than his own.

She felt the tears creating cold streams down her face and she turned her head slightly as he wiped away her tears, her own hand cleaning off her face before she began fighting the urge to let the water fall from her eyes again; "I'm fine...What interest would Slade have with me?"  
It wasn't really a question, more of a statement as she looked back toward the wall she had previously been staring at. She didn't mean to be rude to the child but she really couldn't watch him at the moment….  
"It's nothing for you to worry about. I'll figure it out" She sobbed lightly as he sat there, huddled on the ground.

Blaze shifted his weight slightly and was kneeling when his mother asked him what Slade would want with her... and he honestly didn't know...  
"I... I don't know… I guess... it was just the first evil name that popped in my head..." he bowed his head slightly as his wolf pup ears drooped slightly, a slight whine sounding in his throat...  
Blaze sat there after his mother spoke, his head bowed and his eyes closed...  
"Momma... Why do you hate me?" young William's voice was barely a whisper as his own tears slowly started to fall...

Angel had been chewing the side of her cheek when he spoke, her eyes being downcast toward the ground. The sounds from around her, cars in the street, people within the clubs, everything was multiplied until she heard his whispered voice…

It felt like a sledgehammer had been swung into the side of her head, her insides plummeting. She looked toward the pup, eyes wide in surprise and confusion before she instinctively wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into her and kissing his forehead as her tears began to roll down her cheeks once more, landing upon his hair; "I don't hate you. I _love_ you. I… just don't think I'm the best mother material…" Her voice was choked in her throat and shallow, her chest tight as her breath weighed her down… _'Oh mama… what do I do?'_ she silently prayed as she firmly held her son in her arms…

William returned her hug and squeezed tightly as her tears ran into the spiky mop of fur on his head, and his tears spilled onto her shirt and arms; "But... you are perfect! Your MY momma! But your scared! Why? Momma, Why are you so scared? Don't you know that dad and Kit and I love you?!?" Blaze was frightened for the first time in his life, he didn't know what was going on, he didn't understand all the forces at work in his life, and the life of his family members... yet...

Angel felt the guilt filter into her heavily as she felt her shirt and arms get wet with his tears. She pulled his head back softly, looking down at him before kissing his wet cheekbones. She whispered into his ear, her voice not able to get any louder, "I know, I know. There are just things in my life right now which are confusing me… But I'll always love you and your sister no matter what happens." She pulled him into her lap, hugging him like she expected him to evaporate from her grip…

Blaze closed his eyes as Angel gently kissed his face, his arms holding her closely...  
She looked into his eyes and spoke softly and he nodded...  
Blaze smiled slightly, and answered; "We love you too Momma... so much..."

They sat there holding each other for a time...  
A smile had finally found its way to her face as she held her son, feeling that he was one of the only people she didn't have to worry about leaving her. Well, she preyed she didn't have to worry about him leaving her. She had faded into a nice little continent line before a voice snapped her back into reality and she realized where they were. She should have taken Blaze away as soon as he arrived, she knew this was a horrible area, especially for a child but she was too stupid to think about moving. She was being selfish, dwelling in her depression while leaving them both in danger, but then Blaze and his sixth sense suddenly kicked in...

"Well what have we here? Some whore about to do a little boy? heh, nice bitch, now how about you fork over your cash and give old Jim here a good blow..."  
The leather clad thug pulled out a large switchblade and clicked it open; "Now... get lost freak boy..."  
"No..." Blaze had moved from his mothers arms to a crouching position between her and the man, his face was blank but his eyes where clear and intense, shimmering with a protective glow...  
"Move you little fuck!" the man swung his boot out and kicked Blaze in the side, knocking him over, but Blaze simply stood up to the fullest of his five foot height and stared at the man; "No... Leave my momma alone..."  
Her eyes were narrow as she looked up at the man. She put her hands upon the ground ready to push herself up to confront him before Blade moved. _'NO!'_ Her voice seemed to catch in her throat as everything before her moved in slow motion yet she felt weighed down and couldn't move. _'BLAZE! DON'T!'_ Her lips moved to scream out the words but they never formed past her lips.

The man had stood there, looking at Blaze and Angel, until he rushed forward, and jabbed his knife into Blaze's side causing the boy to yelp and for blue blood to flow from his ribs...  
"Fucking freak…" the man shoved the young wolf-boy to the ground and advanced on the now terrified half-angel, his dirty hands reaching for her soft shuddering body…

And everything around Jessica stopped... Her eyes watered, a slight, strained scream passing her lips, the only sound she could form. She saw the blade being jabbed at William's ribs and hitting it's target. She tried to get to her feet but her whole body couldn't move. She was paralyzed in fear. She didn't care what happened to her, she would have given anything for that blade to be in her instead of Blaze. Hot tears once again streamed down her face, her throat refusing her to breath as she watched the blue blood trailing down his blue fur. _'Pathetic. PATHETIC! That's all I am. Can't even look after my own son. What kind of mother am I?'_

As he came toward her, she stared at his side, struggling to breathe, tears falling, and body shaking. Panic attack…

"NO!" Blaze shouted as the man moved on Angel his hands almost on her...

They never got there as Blaze bodily slammed the man to he ground and burned his head off with his own blue fire bursting from his hands...

Will crawled back to his mother, a slow trickle of dark blue blood flowed down his fur covered side, and the stench of burned flesh, bone and organs filling the air…  
"Momma... are you hurt?" his breath was a bit heavy but he seemed to not notice the wound that was slowly healing as he knelt next to his mother

"B-Blaze?"

"I'm okay Momma..." Blaze was starting to feel the pain in his side, but it was nothing compared to the pain he felt coming from his mother...  
"No momma! Your not pathetic! Your scared that's all!"  
Blaze moved till he was in front of his mother, holding her shoulders, gently, as his pale eyes glowed softly...  
He gently kissed his mother on the forehead before helping her to her feet; "We need to go home Momma... You're not safe here..."  
She struggled to her feet, her legs extremely unsure under her and she was glad for Blaze's help as she walked shakily. She had no objection to going home right now, she really didn't fancy staying any longer and she wanted to try and relax… It felt like the whole world had come crashing down upon her chest. She couldn't breath and her throat was tight. It felt like she was being strangled and she was mentally strangling herself.

He took her arm and draped it over his shoulders, holding her weight with ease, and leading her down the alley to the street...  
Blaze whispered into her ear gently; "I'm not going to leave you momma... you do what you need to, but I'm not leaving you alone... you need me just like I need you..."  
he gently kissed her again as they started walking to Angel's apartment...

As she heard Blaze speaking to her (Which was hard through the abuse she was yelling at herself within her head) she relaxed a little, looking up at him with confusion in her eyes, stronger than it had ever been… "I… I'm so sorry William… I'm… I'm so sorry…" she simply couldn't think or form words anymore…

"It's okay momma… I'm here…"

Wolf lay on his bed, his cell phone in his large fur covered hand, and a knowing, look on his face... Angel had just called him and they had talked for over an hour, working out how the next few months would play out; She would stay at her apartment with Blaze and he and Kitary would stay at his place, _there_ place, and they would all gather on the weekends as a family... All until Angel could work out everything and come home...  
Wolf sighed, it was really all his fault, even though Angel insisted that she was partly to blame, Wolf knew that no one could survive a relationship that went from strangers to lovers to parents in a short six months... no matter how much prehistory there was...  
Still... there was a lot of hope for the future...  
"To dammed fast..." Wolf cursed himself, as he looked out the window over the lower north side of the city...

Kitary had been standing at the closed door of her fathers' room for quiet some time. She was about to enter her fathers room for what seemed like a good hour ago before she heard his voice. She stood there listening, hearing only small snippets of the conversation. It seemed like they were discussing living arraignments. Maybe they were all going to live at mama's house? Or Blaze and mama would return here! She didn't want to interrupt the conversation so she curled up outside the door, listening to the small things she could hear. She was half in a doze when she finally heard silence. She rose to her feet, knocking softly on the door before peeking into the room…

Wolf heard the knock and he turned his head over and saw Christina peek her head in looking at him with her dark blue eyes; "Hey Kit... Come here... we need to talk some more..." Wolf knew that this was going to be harder than anything he'd done in a long time...

There was hope sparkling in the large kitten's eyes as she moved swiftly over to her father's side, sitting upon the edge of the bed with her legs crossed. She looked up at him with a sweet smile, as though she knew what was going to be said.  
"Is mama and Blaze coming back here to live? Or are we going to mamas? Or are we going to get a new place? Somewhere still in the city? Well the country would be nice too, but then it might be too quiet..." She trailed off slightly, pursing her lips in a playful motion as she thought of where she'd like to live, after all, it was very inporaint that everyone be happy, because, right now no one seemed to be very happy…

Wolf smiled at his little girls enthusiasm, she was such a breath of fresh air sometimes, but his smile turned sad as he sat up and pulled Kitary into a slight hug... This was going to be hard...  
"Well Kit... We're staying here and your momma and Will are going to stay at your mother place... but just for a short time... then we'll all live here together..."  
Wolf knew what was coming next...

Kitary's face fell as he father spoke, her eyes now wide in fear. She was going to lose her mother AND her brother? No! This couldn't be happening! They had to be one big happy family. Families lived together, didn't they? If they didn't live together they couldn't be a family!  
"NO! You can't do that! What if something happens to mama and Blaze and we're not there to help them?! What if something happened to us? Don't they love us anymore? I love them! Don't you love them dad? We're not a family anymore?" Her small body was shaking, wide eyes glazed over with tears before they spilled out over her cheeks, soaking into her fur before continuing down to drop from her chin. A few small objects had lifted from the ground, hovering there like they were ready to attack.

Wolf pulled Kitary onto him as he lay on his back, his little cat-girl daughter resting on his chest; "Shhh... No Kit, I love your mother and brother deeply... And your mother and brother love you more than anything, but right now... Your mother needs to take care of some personal things... And that will simply take some time, and until then, Blaze is going to stay with her and keep her safe... And I'll keep you safe and we'll see your mother and Will every weekend..." A small tear formed in his eyes and he stroked her hair and fur, the light cotton sun dress she was wearing let him rub her arms gently, helping his sooth her; "We're still a family Kitary... We just need to fix a few things before we can be together and happy..." Wolf held his little girl close and hummed gently in her ear...

Kitary tried to half heartedly pull away though she fell onto her fathers chest without much of a struggle, her hands coming up to cup her face as she sobbed lightly. She didn't know what was happening, she didn't know why the family life wasn't working it out but she wanted it all to be better, she didn't want to be split up with her mother and her father. Her sobs soon quieted to wavering breaths as she rubbed her face within her hands, smudging her tears about her cheek before she looked up at her father, the pain evident in her eyes; "But we will all be together soon...right?"

Wolf's heart broke for the fact that he couldn't just make everything right with a wave of his sword or a snap of his fingers...

But...  
There was still love... And love conquerors all right?

Wolf looked down and Kitary and held her face in his large hand, wiping the last of her tears away; "I don't know how long it will take Kitty... but I do know that we will always be a family... And that we'll be together again someday..."  
Hope and Love... Right now, it was all that Wolf had...

"W-What will we be doing this weekend?" Kit tried to put on a smile though it didn't work too well. It quickly faded into a sad frown as she looked up at her father, nuzzling her small face into his hand. He should be able to make it all better shouldn't he? He was some sort of god, gods made things better! Unless they were a bad god but her daddy wasn't a bad god. She closed her eyes, a small, saddened sigh passing her lips as she tried to think straight, though failed.

Wolf shared a sigh with Kitary, then gently kissed her head as he held her; "Well, we will be meeting at your mother's place, then we'll go and eat lunch somewhere, and then we're going to the beach to spend the day, you and Will can play while your mother and I talk... does that sound good Kitty?"  
Wolf knew that it would make her happy, she had only been to the beach once and she had loved it, so it was the first place Wolf had suggested when he had talked to Angel, they both knew that Christina would take the short separation hardest...

Kit's eyes lit up as she listened to her father speak. Her eyes were slightly sore from crying though that didn't stop them from widening and sparkling. It all sounded very good to her and the weekend wasn't too far away. Soon they'd be a big happy family again. She nodded vigorously, sitting back upon her knees, the corners of her lips finally succeeding to turn into a smile.

Wolf smiled as he saw his little girl light up the room with her smile, even with her eyes wet, and her cheeks soggy...  
She was so cute kneeling there, she really did favor her mother, even if she had brown fur and black hair instead of white; "That's my girl..."  
Wolf sat up and looked at the clock... it was getting late and he felt tired, and he could see a faint hint of sleepiness in Kitary's eyes as well.  
"It's time for bed Kitty... Do you want to sleep in here on the bag?" he pointed to a large denim bean bag in the corner, her favorite place to nap during the day, that and she'd want to feel as safe as she could.

Kitary pulled her shoulders back slightly in a lazy stretch as she looked over at the bean bag her father pointed at. There was a yawn tugging at the back of her mouth though she tried to suppress it as well as she could, which wasn't very well. The yawn soon forced her lips to part before she nodded, smiling to her father and slipping off of the bed. The beanbag rustled below her as she moved within it, trying to get comfortable before curling up in it.

Wolf smiled down at her as he walked into the bathroom and got ready for bed...  
Stepping back into the room, dressed in a pair of baggy shorts, Wolf walked up to the beanbag and knelt and softly rubbed Kitary's ears, then kissed her forehead...

He looked at the just blossoming frame, curled up in the bag and he smiled... she was just so perfect right now, he knew it would be hard on him when she started maturing...  
He really needed Angel to help with this and she was going to need help with Blaze anytime now...  
He shook his head, then stood and turned the lights off, letting the soft moon light filter into the room...  
"Good night kit... if you get scared or cold, just hop onto the bed with me... but please watch your elbows..."  
He smiled lightly as he lay on the bed and let sleep slowly over take his hurting heart, and his weary mind...

Sometime early in the morning, Wolf's sleep was invaded by a nightmare he'd not had on a few months...

He was standing in a place far, but not too far, from Jump...  
A place he had loved, but due to history, he had grown to loathe...

Standing in this wide field, Wolf was there, holding a young woman's hand, and in her arms was a small baby...  
_'A baby? I don't remember...'_  
Flashes of light and pain burst upon his mind and suddenly he was holding a bloody blanket as evil laughter sounded and he felt the life drain from his body...

"No!"  
Wolf sat bolt upright in bed the word had just pasted his lips in a soft, helpless whisper into the darkness of the room...  
his sharp eyes quickly picked out Kitary still curled up on the large beanbag, her soft breathing causing her side to rise and fall...  
"Kit..." Wolf sighed; Kitary's purity, her innocence was her strength right now, her greatest power above all else and it was what was going to help heal Angel's heart and it was keeping Wolf from loosing what little sanity he still had.  
Softly, Wolf got out of the bed and stepped over to the beanbag and lay down behind Kitary, and curled around her, feeling her warmth comfort him.  
He didn't think he'd get back to sleep, but... Well, right now, sleep didn't appeal to him.

Kit's ears flickered lightly as she heard her father speak though it was her subconscious mind working, it didn't wake her though was pulled into her dream. She wasn't too sure what was happening within her head, her vision was foggy and she couldn't see it. There were figures before her, so many figures. They were both small and large and they were all speaking at once. The flurry of words attacked her ears, mixed within her mind. She couldn't understand a single word.  
A small whine got caught in her throat, unheard by herself though a quiet whisper in the world outside her mind. She felt a slight panic rise within her though as soon as her fathers protective presence came to her she calmed, her sleep becoming relaxed once more.

Wolf was growing weary, and without thinking, he slid his arms around Kitary's small, slim frame, wrapping one arm around her middle, just under her blossoming bust line and the other around her waist, pulling her into his chest as he bent his head over and nuzzled her long black hair...

Deep inside, Wolf feared for his little girl, for the world outside was a very big and frightening place, full of wonder, love and pain...  
He hoped that he, or his son, her twin, would always be there to keep her safe. He never wanted to let go, even though he knew that one day, he would have no choice...

Kit whined slightly, the sound a small kitten would make when it's parent tried to make it do something it didn't want to. This something was waking up. He jaw parted to let her yawn, her body tensing as she stretched. She mumbled something incoherently, snuggling her back into her back into her father as her eyes flickered slightly open. She winced lightly as a beam of light fell across her face, a hand rising to shield her sensitive eyes.

Wolf felt the sunlight on the beanbag and he felt Kitary stretch in his arms, but, not wanting to leave the comfort he had found, he simply rolled over so that the he blocked the sunlight from Kitary's face and held her loosely in his arms...

Somewhere in his sleepy mind, there was an irrational fear that if he let go, she would leave and never come back... but he didn't know that the fear wasn't for Kitary, but Angel...

Kit grumbled slightly, yawning once more before beginning to squirm within Wolf's arms. Her stomach was beginning to growl demandingly and she wanted to eat though she wanted to escape her fathers grasp without waking him, if he hadn't already awoken. She tried to slip out under his arms, the bean bag rustling under her movements.

Wolf slowly opened his eyes as he heard the rumbles of Kitary's stomach and felt her wiggle in his arms as his own stomach started to wake up and demand food as well...  
_'Dammit...'_  
He smiled weakly at his daughter; "Good morning Kit... are you Hungry?"

"Hmmm… Yosh, daddy, I am." She yawned then looked up at him her eyes still hazy as she licked her lips a bit before she leaned up and kissed him gently on the nose. Wolf nodded and got up then picked her up and set her on his shoulder; "Well then you can help me fix some up then okay?" Kitary smiled and nodded as she ducked her head under the doorjamb as Wolf walked into the main room and to the stove…

* * *

I know… I know… but this is far from a song fic so stow it k?

Songs are "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flats and "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green day…

But you already knew that huh?

Read and Review pour favour!


	18. Bonding

Teen Titans Belong to CNDC and WB

I own Blaze, and dazi owns Angel...

* * *

Blaze gently set his mother down on her bed, his lean dense arms moving slowly, gently, his mother had gone limp on the stairs, but Blaze had his fathers supernatural strength so there had been no problem there...  
He looked at his gray and blue fur, stained with blood; the stab wound was all but closed now, and the bleeding had quit almost 15 minuets ago.  
"Rest now Momma... I'll be fine, I'm going to clean up then rest on the couch... unless you want me here..."  
He paused at the door way, waiting for his mothers answer...

Angel really wasn't used to having rely upon another person to help her, she never let anybody but back in the alleyway, that was the most scared she had ever been in her life. She never cared what happened to herself, she always managed to look after herself but the reality she now had a son whom seemed to be protecting her instead of her looking after him. The panic attack had left her head spinning from lack of oxygen and she had no memory of how she had gotten to her bed though as Blaze spoke, her eyes widened in fear. It was obvious she still didn't have a firm grip on reality as she sat up instantly, her body cringing at the pain caused by the sudden movement;  
"No! Can't go! What if something happens! Something will happen! It's my fault!"  
None of the words seemed to go together, each letter rushed like she was trying to squeeze a lecture into a two second time span.

Blaze started at his mothers sudden panic filled outburst, and he whined softly at her, his ears down, and his eyes wide; "Nothing bad will happen Momma... I'm right here..." He walked over the bed and rested his hand on Angel's head, gently pushing her down, "I need to clean up Momma... I'll be in your bathroom then I'll come right back..." he looked into her frightened eyes and nodded; "It's okay Momma... I forgive you... please rest... I want you better..."

Angel looked up at Blaze as he walked toward her, standing before her. Her gaze looked rather distant, eyes lacking all spark of life. She looked like an empty shell, all sanity sucked from her and leaving her confused. She lay back hesitantly as he pushed her back, staring up at him. His words relaxed her slightly, even if it could be questioned whether or not her mind registered his words. His voice was familiar enough to coax her eyes slightly closed so she could rest in darkness.

Blaze took his time cleaning and dressing he wound in his side; the knife had caught him just below the left half of his rib-cage and had gone down to just above his hip-bone, in a deep three inch gash. The pain was the worst, and so far, the first he'd ever felt of its kind, and despite the discomfort, there was an almost addicting euphoria in the knowledge that the blow had been taken defending his mother.  
After finding some of his fathers extra stuff in the cabinet, Blaze carefully shaved a patch of fur surrounding the wound, then cleaned it once more, and placed a gauze pad over the gash, and then taped it, and bandaged that, so that there was no chance of him bleeding on anything.

He quietly went to the kitchen and got a tall glass of water, and then he made his way back to the bedroom where William shut the door quietly, then went to the floor next to the bed and curled up and dozed on the small plush rug, a few feet from his mother...

Angel's lips twitched lightly as she turned her head, eyes still closed though flickering wildly in her dream state. Well, really, it was no where near a dream. Her mind was on overdrive and through the thundering headache that she could still feel subconsciously. There were a few discomforted whimpers passing her over deathly pale lips, small beads of cold sweat rising upon her forehead and running down her face, joining the tears that stained her cheeks. Within her head a war raged but she couldn't understand any of it. There was fire on one side, creating a bright light and burning her side but on the other side it was dark, cold, walls of earth blocking out the sky. Both were slowly advancing toward each other, seeming to not notice the distressed half-breed angel sitting in their paths, exactly in the point where they would clash. A louder distressed cry got caught in her throat, coming out as a painful and scared purr.

Blaze bolted up-right his eyes wide and his lips parted in fright at the sound of his mother's nightmare.  
"Momma! Wake up! Momma!" Blaze was on his knees, at his mother's bedside shaking her franticly…

And then as the earth and fire collided her whole world began to shake. The ground fell out from below her and she grasped from anything she could get a hold of to save herself. Her fingers gripped the blankets as she eyes opened and she looked about her frantically before seeing the small furry face at her bed side.  
"Wolf?"

Blaze blinked a bit then answered; "N-no momma... It's me, William... Blaze... Are you okay?"  
Blaze knew that he looked like a mini fire wolf, and he really was in some ways, but he had many attributes that could only have come from is mother...

"Blaze?"  
She tossed the name around in her head for a few moments before it clicked and a slight smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she 'oh'd. A small, pale hand sought out his cheek, her fingers running through the fine hair upon his face before she pushed herself up into a sitting position.  
"H-how long have we been alone here?"

He closed his eyes and nuzzled her hand as she gently rubbed his cheek... Will was not a very physical person, but he loved it when his mother rubbed or hugged him and she was always gentle...

Blaze blinked again as he looked around the room and saw the small alarm clock on his mothers night stand... it read 11:30 pm, but Poor Will had no clue what time he had gotten his mother home; "I don't know momma... It was just after dinner... the stars where out... I was looking at the sky, when I heard you cry... I guess we've been home for an hour maybe..."

Blaze looked sadly at his mother; he felt that he had somehow failed her.

Angel felt rather light headed though she managed to get her legs over the side of the bed so she was sitting facing Blaze. She placed her hands upon his sides, coaxing him to stand. She could feel the sense of doubt in Blaze and a soft, reassuring smile settled upon her face that had gained a little color. Her hands rested upon his shoulders as she watched him, seeming to gain a little life in her.

"You've grown too fast, soon you wont let me baby you anymore." A slight laugh passed her lips as she attempted to stand.

Blaze Helped Angel to her feet, and smiled slightly, his baby-blue eyes shining, "I'll always be your little boy momma... no matter what, you'll always find a way to baby me..." He gently hugged her and then took her arms in his hands to help her stand; "Where do you want to go?"

Angel's smile widened slightly as she got to her feet shakily, making her way to the door of her room.  
"I think dinner would be nice right now."  
As she stepped outside her bedroom she looked toward the large hole in the wall of her apartment. She didn't really remember how that happened but she knew it had something to do with two of the men she was torn between.  
"I think we're going to have to get that fixed."

Blaze covered his mouth and laughed slightly, then he held out his hand; "I think I can help with that..."  
In a swirl of blue tinted flame, three man sized and shaped flaming forms appeared and started to work on the hole, making it squared and starting to rebuild the loose bits of debris, placing them back into the wall and sealing the cracks up.  
"Ta-da! What do you think?" despite the age of his body and mind, Blaze was only a few months old, yet he seemed to tap into the vastness of mind just like his father...  
But he was still a little boy looking to please and protect his mother...

A broad smile settled upon Angel's face as she hugged the small pup around his shoulders. She watched the fire men work in amazement, before shaking her head and chuckling lightly.  
"Well that saved me from burning a hole in my pocket."  
She ruffled his hair lightly before turning toward the kitchen and looking between the cupboard and the fridge before looking back at her pup.  
"What do you want?"

Blaze beamed a proud smile and he laughed at his mothers little joke as he walked to the counter, "Oh, I don't care... Dad says you cook better than he does and you know how good Dad's cooking is..."  
In the time after he and his sister had been born, Will's mother had been basically bedridden, and Wolf had cooked any meal that wasn't dropped off by one of the Titans, or that Wolf had not gotten from a restaurant.  
"Just make sure there's lots of it. I'm starving..." Ahh yes... a 14 year old boy is indeed a bottomless pit...

Angel looked through the cupboard and then the fridge, deciding upon what they were going to eat. She didn't have much to choose from since she hadn't been home for quite a while but it seemed a few fresh supplies had been placed within the freezer which was a good thing. She pulled out a tray of mince, looking it over before chucking it into the microwave to defrost. She pulled out what she needed, placing it on the bench beside the stove before looking toward Blaze, waiting for the mince.  
"Do you know where your father and Kitary have gone?"  
She had left this morning, after the last encounter with Wolf and Deus though she had left a note saying she had to get away and gather her thoughts. Had they left Blaze alone? Or had he left on his own accord?

"Oh, well Dad And Kit where talking when I went to the roof. Dad said that you and he might need some time apart and Kit had a hard time with that so Dad was trying to explain it to her and calm her down..." Blaze shook his head; "If it wasn't soo sad I'd laugh, cause' Kitary had half of dad's stuff floating round the room when I left... it was like seeing Aunt Raven upset..." Will half smiled and shook his head again. He looked at his mother questioningly, but he wasn't sure how to voice his question just yet...

"Oh..." She looked down at the ground, a small frown taking the place of the smile which had taken so much to get onto her face. Relationships were never her strong point, she always seemed to stuff them up somehow and now it wasn't only hurting the other side of the relationship but it now involved children. She looked back up at Blaze, a fake smile on her face.  
"Sounds just like a teenage girl." She turned away as the microwave beeped, trying to avoid the topic by her light hearted statement and the break of eye contact. She took the mince out of the paper box, opening it and beginning to work on spaghetti sauce.

"Yeah I guess..." Blaze sat there watching his mother for a few minuets before he spoke; "Momma... I want to come live with you..." Tact was not yet a part of the young wolf-boy's vocabulary...

Angel worked silently upon the sauce, filling the pot with water and letting the spaghetti cook before she turned back to Blaze after he spoke. She examined him for a moment as she thought. She wasn't too sure how she would be able to look after him though he seemed rather mature for his...well quick growing age. If he was there she could look after him and not be alone.  
"I guess we can try it if you really want to stay.'

Blaze smiled and nodded; "I do momma... We need each other... I need you to help me grow up strong and you need me to keep you safe... And we both need to be loved..." Blaze walked over to his mother and gently hugged her, he loved his mother more than anyone else in the whole world right now...  
He took in her sweet scent, imprinting it in his mind forever; "I won't let anything happen to you momma... I Promise..."

Angel smiled as Blaze spoke. At least for once she could feel needed by someone. Her motherly instincts were still strong, for at this time her children should still be somewhat Dependant pups/kittens. She hugged him back softly as he hugged her and she felt more dependent on him then he ever could be on her at this point in time. She rested her forehead upon his hair softly.  
"Just don't go getting yourself hurt anymore"

Blaze smiled sadly; "I can't make that promise momma... but I will try..." Blaze reached up and stroked his mothers hair softly, and he hummed her a small tune...

_**"I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
I walk alone I walk alone"**_

Blaze kissed his mother on the cheek and spoke; "You'll never be alone again momma... never..."

Angel's smile faltered slightly as he spoke of not making a promise but if there was anything Angel had learnt, it was that nobody ever kept their words. It was broken one way or another. She smiled down at him, running her hand through his hair before turning back to the stove.  
"Can you get the bowls and such please?"

Blaze nodded and released his mother, "Yes mam..."  
he pulled out two bowls and forks and grabbed two tall plastic glasses for them and he set them down on the table...

The meal had been silent, Angel picking at her food as she thought over the past events, the present happenings and the future. She had to somehow relax, she was stressing over everything and she couldn't think straight. Maybe things would work themselves out... Okay that was one hell of a maybe...

After the meal was over, Blaze stood up and started clearing the table; "You need to rest momma, I'll clean up here, then I'll come and check on you... okay?"  
He set the plates in the sink and started rinsing them off...

She looked up as Blaze spoke, seeming slightly surprised like she had forgotten he was there.  
"Oh...ummm...okay." She stood up rather confused before making her way through the kitchen, watching Blaze before she disappeared into the bedroom.

As William cleaned up, he thought about how his mother's life had changed... He really had no clue about her life before he had been born and it puzzled him as to what all could be troubling her...

After he put away the last of the food, Blaze went to the bathroom and peed (hey children of deity's gotta go too!) then after washing up, he quietly walked into his mothers room and saw her dozing. Blaze gently got onto the bed and curled up on top of the covers behind his mother and snuggled down and closed his eyes.  
He felt that, despite how things where now, that it all was going to workout nicely for his family... someday...  
But for now, he checked on his mother telepathically, and saw that she was just entering a dream state so, Will broke the connection and drifted off himself...

Angel had settled upon her bed, holding the covers tightly in her hands at her chin as she closed her eyes. The stress of the day had exhausted her and she easily fell into a doze, slowly falling to sleep. She didn't know if she dreamt or not that night, but there were no distressed cries or whimpers. Maybe the slightest of mumblings that wouldn't have made any sense, otherwise it was clam.

Then she could feel a warm ray of sunlight fall upon her face, struggling through a hole in the curtain. She mumbled something about it being too early and rolled over so her back was facing from the window.

William had barely moved at all during the night and when he did move, it was perfect timing, as a few minuets after he un-curled and rolled to the edge of the bed, his mother rolled over onto where he had been all night. Slowly opening his eyes, Blaze felt a few beams of sunlight fall on the bed and his bare upper body... he liked the night time best, but there was a strength he got from being in the sunlight that made him feel alive…  
Sitting up Blaze rubbed his eyes and yawned, his long tongue sticking out and curling, his lips moving over his sharp canines. Se sat there, in his baggy green cargo shorts, looking at his mother as she stirred lightly...

Angel yawned lightly, sounding slightly like a predatory growl. A hand moved up to brush over her eyes lightly before she opened them slightly, having to wait a few moments for her blurry vision to become clear again before she could see Blaze sitting upon the bed, a small smile forming upon her lips.  
"Morning." Her voice was heavy and tired, yawning once more before she slowly sat up, opening her eyes fully as she looked back at Blaze.

Blaze leaned over and kissed his mother gently on the forehead then sat back; "Morning momma... are you okay?" He knew that she was far from it, but she at least looked better... that was something right?

"I'm feeling a little better. Did you sleep well?" She wrapped the blanket about her shoulders, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin upon her knees. She felt like she was a child, having a friend come over in the early morning, dropped off by their mother whom had to go to work.

William nodded at her question then sighed; so many questions, so few answers, and he was now in the perfect place to ask them...  
"Momma... What was it like before I was born? Well, for you and Dad I mean..."

Angel looked down at her hands which were clasped before her legs, staring at them as though they held the simplest answer.  
"I was alright for most of the time we knew each other, which wasn't very long... but an old friend turned up and caused a little… Turbulence."  
She continued to stare at her hands, trying to stop her mind from wandering back to the memories.

Blaze listened closely as his mother spoke, then he tilted his head slightly at her answer; "Mr. Deus?" Blaze held ill will for only one person and that was Skye Yin Yang, and only then because she had threatened Angel (and his sister and himself) and had driven his father to kill without mercy...  
"Did dad and Mr. Deus fight?"

Angel closed her eyes slightly, trying to remember the encounter but it was no good. It seemed her mind had blanked out the bad memories. All she did remember was that Deus, Wolf, Alex and herself were there in the desert and then all hell broke lose.  
"I'm not too sure what happened but I know Deus' demons got lose and Alex and your father were there."  
A heavy sigh passed her lips before she buried her face into her knees.

Blaze furrowed his brow in thought; _Alex_... There was a new name for him...  
"Alex? Who is that?"

Angel looked up at Blaze, watching him for a moment. She hadn't seen Alex since before the children were born.  
"He's just another old friend of mine." Her voice was slightly distant as her eyes glazed over in thought.

"Oh... okay..." Blaze watched his mother, closely and despite the fact that she seemed to be having trouble with his questions, he had to ask just a few more...  
"Momma... you don't have to answer, but... did you... did you ever... did you ever wish that you'd never met dad?"  
Blaze was almost scared at what her answer might be...

Angel looked slightly shocked as she heard his question, looking back to him, her eyes still slightly glazed over. She shook her head lightly, trying to organize her words. She loved Wolf but those from her more recent past still tugged at her heart strings. Damm it all…  
"No, I just wish that love was simpler." She knew Blaze would most likely have no idea what she meant though he would find out sometime.

Blaze was a bright, smart boy, but... that answer didn't help him at all...  
He tilted his head in reply; "Oh... Huh?" Blaze shifted his weight and he leaned forward onto all fours then stretched out before curling up next to his mother like the large puppy he was and spoke again; "But momma... Love is simple... I love you, Kit loves you, dad loves you... That's all I need, is that not all you need?" Blaze rested his head on his furry paw like hands and looked up at Angel with his big baby-blue eyes...

Angel shook her head slightly, the sad smile still upon her face as she looked down at her naive son. She didn't know how to explain it and she knew no matter how hard she tried she wouldn't be able to get him to understand. Her hand moved down to rest upon his head, threading through the fur lightly as she sighed once more.  
"You wouldn't understand. Love is one of the hardest things in the world to understand."

Blaze closed his eyes as his mother rubbed his head gently, he still didn't understand what his mother meant, but she was much older than him and knew about things he hadn't even thought of yet... Right now, he simply had to trust her on this, "Oh... O-okay I guess..." Blaze peeked one eye open and looked at his mothers sad wistful smile and it reminded him of how beautiful she was...  
Every mother is the most beautiful woman in the world to a boy, until he meets his true love... but that was some time off for young William...  
"Momma... what is it like? To love dad that is... I know it's a little bit different than how you love me... Can you tell me why?"

Angel knew that it would be difficult for him to understand. She had never really loved anyone in this life until she met Deus, and they had been through quite a lot of stuff before any feelings were expressed between each other and most of the things that came between them were insane aliens set on taking her pride and joy, her wings and his inner demons. Then Alex came into the picture rather randomly, bonding over a night and then she had been alone for almost a year… And then Wolf appeared, and everything seemed to fall into place…. But it hadn't…

She kissed his forehead lightly as she thought his eyes half closed as her lips touched his soft, fine gray fur.  
"Well, I guess you want to be with them all the time, do anything for them and be the only person each other sees." That was the best she could put it. She didn't really know how else to explain it.  
He nodded lightly at that; "I guess that makes sense..." He thought about that and remembered what had happened in the alley the evening before...  
His eyes flashed with understanding; "Like yesterday momma... When that bad man wanted to hurt you, I wanted to do anything to keep you safe..." His ears lay back slightly then as he leaned in and whispered guiltily; "Momma... please don't be angry but... I was glad that he stabbed me instead of you... and I... I... I felt almost happy when I killed him... I was glad that he couldn't hurt you... or anyone else... is... is that bad momma?" Blaze looked up at his mother, his eyes big, questioning and almost sad...

Angel looked down at Blaze as he spoke, thinking about it for a moment, seeming slightly confused.  
"I guess that's some of it. When you love someone you'll do anything to protect them. Though there's still a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone." She looked down into his large, innocent eyes, tainted by sadness. She pulled him into a soft hug to try and reassure him; "It's good when you want to protect those around you... But you do have to look after yourself as well and not just run blindly into a fight."

Blaze nuzzled into the hug as he listened to his mothers wise words; they made a lot of sense and he took them to heart.  
"Thank you momma..." He licked Angels face lightly then crawled to the end of the bed and then curled up again; "I'm kinda tired now momma... I'm going to rest... I think I may do some more growing here... Wake me up if you need to go somewhere... I don't want you unsafe... okay?" He was already starting to drift off before he heard her reply. Angel smiled down at the mini wolf in her arms, letting him go as he crawled to the end of the bed. She nodded softly, pushing the covers off her before slipping out of the bed, ignoring her aching muscles. "I'm going to shower then laze in the lounge... I won't leave the house." Lately, it seemed, anytime someone took their eyes off her she'd disappear though she was a keeper of her word which meant Blaze needn't worry. She moved into the bathroom, leaving the bed to Blaze.

As Blaze slept, a slight glow settled over his fur as it became a bit longer, and finer, a light glossy sheen settling on the once soft fuzzy blue gray fur...  
A thick, slightly wet sound came from his body as his bones grew larger and harder, his thin dense muscles growing thicker and heaver... he face filled in a bit more, his eyes and ears not quite as large on his face as they had been...  
But as he grew... he also dreamed...

Dark red fire, shadowy claws, cries of terror, shouts of pain, all in a horrid mess, swirling in his head... and a voice...  
dark and evil...

Blaze bolted up painfully his body groaning in protest to the sudden movement, causing him to moan in pain...  
He shook off the physical pain, but the mental...  
"Momma?" Will looked around scared and on full alert, "Momma? Are you there?" Why was the room moving like that?

Angel had taken her time to shower, letting the hot water run over and massage her muscles, her body relaxing slightly. Steam filled the bathroom, seeping out of the crevice under the door and fogging the mirror. When she finally got out she let out a content sigh, able to breathe slightly more freely.  
She re-dressed and exited the bathroom, peering into the bedroom, eye widening at what she saw. She stood silently at the door, watching him grow before jumping slightly as he sat up. Even with his grown appearance she could hear the confused and frightened child in his voice.  
She moved forward, sitting upon the side of the bed and resting her hand upon his shoulder, "Blaze, I'm right here" She cooed reassuringly.

Blaze jumped again at the sound of his mothers voice. A quick sniff told him she was close, then her hand rested on his shoulder and he felt... pure terror... he couldn't _see_ her!  
"MOMMA! I-I'm-I'm-... I'm _blind_!" Blazes baby-blue eyes where paler that normal and there was no shine in them at all. Tears started to form in his blinded eyes; "Oh momma! how will I keep you safe now?!?"  
The tears started to flow quickly down his face.

Angel wrapped her arms about his shoulders in an attempt to calm him. She wasn't sure what she was meant to do. Was he really blind or was it a temporary side effect of something? She didn't know. She pulled back and looked into his eyes, her heart almost tearing at the sight. She kissed his nose softly before hugging him again. "Shhh...don't fret Blaze. Calm down."

Blaze could only see gray but as his mother hugged him and held him he felt a slight calming effect wash over him...  
She kissed his nose softly before hugging him again. Taking a deep breath, Blaze did so, and he snuggled into his mothers warm body and whimpered softly as he tried to put the fear from his mind...

Angel's small fingers ran through his hair, resting her face upon his shoulder as she thought. She wasn't sure what she was meant to do, all she could do was comfort him. Her mind raced as she tried to think. "Everything will be fine. I'll call you're father if you want me to." She didn't know what else she could say.

Blaze lay there with his mother, a field of gray that seemed to move every now and then the only thing he could see. He felt the warmth and heartbeat of his mother's body and it comforted him as his mind drifted back to that night only three months ago when he first started to remember things... the night he was born...  
The heartbeat, the warmth relaxed him and he closed his eyes slowly and he felt safe.  
"Have I told you today that I love you momma?" Blaze asked as he laid his head on her lap and rested some more...

Angel felt her eyes watering slightly, her lips faltering into a sad frown as a sob got caught in her throat. She couldn't do this on her own. She wanted help...no... she needed help. She wished Wolf was here, he would know what to do. He always seemed to know what to do. As Blaze spoke again she felt a tear trickle down her pale cheek, dropping onto Blaze's face. It took her a moment or two before she could speak, and then when she thought she could her voice got caught in her throat.  
She gave up, resting her head upon Blaze, eyes closed, tears still falling.

As Blaze lay there on his side, his head in his mothers lap, he heard her sobs and it broke his heart that he'd caused his mother so much pain, even if he couldn't help most of it. As her tears fell on his head and face Blaze felt a strange tingling in his now closed eyes. Opening them, a few of Angels tears slid or fell into the blue gray orbs, and Blaze blinked them away, and with them, the gray fog that seemed to cover everything...  
Will's voice was soft and happy; "Momma? I... I-I can see... I can SEE you momma!" Blaze sat up and hugged his mother tightly...

Angel looked down at her supposedly blinded pup, who wasn't so much a pup any longer though it wouldn't change in her eyes. She was confused, what had happened? Was he blind or not? Was it just a childish trick? No, Blaze wouldn't have done that to her. Edged on by her fear, thoughts were running through her mind at unimaginable speeds. "Don't do that to me again…" She hugged back as tightly as she could, not wanting to let him go, not wanting anything bad to ever happen to him. She wouldn't allow it. Ever!

Blaze held onto his mother tightly and nodded into her soft warm chest, his own tears now flowing with his mother's, "I'm sorry momma... I don't know what happened... please don't cry any more..." Blaze decided that if he could help it, he would never let any thing or person, even himself, hurt his mother...

Angel felt the last of her tears slid down her smooth cheeks before she ran out of tears to cry. Her wet cheeks became cold quickly as she breathed in deeply to try and regain her composure. "You're alright now Blaze?" She had to put some light upon this situation somehow, maybe just forget about the whole situation and prey it never happens again.

Blaze looked his mother in the eye and nodded slowly; "Yes mam... I'm so sorry I scared you... Thank you... For holding me and comforting me... I was really scared there..." He gently licked up her slowly drying tears and nuzzled her lovingly; "I guess we really do need each other momma..."  
He smiled sadly and hugged her before he let her go and then got up and walked to the window and sighed; "I miss Kit momma... I think I may go and see her later today..." He looked over at Angel, a question on his face, "Is that okay?"

"Mam? I don't know what you're father has taught you, I'm not a drill sergeant." Angel said in slight amusement, the smallest smile appearing upon her face. His closeness comforted her, she just needed to be with someone right now... or let herself calm down then be with someone. His sad smile broke her though she kept the small smile upon her face. "That's fine love. Just be safe when you go out, please." Her voice was quiet as she looked down at her hands, clasped in her lap.

Blaze smiled a plain, simple smile for the first time in well over a week, and it felt good to do so...  
He stretched again and rubbed his neck; "Thank you momma... I'm gonna nap some more now, I'm still kinda tired... call out if you need me."  
The young anthro-pup then lay down next to the window in the morning sunlight then curled up and closed his eyes and dozed lightly, a slight smile on his face...

Angel smiled as she watched Blaze. Her stomach purred lightly to her, telling her it was time for her to eat. All this stressing and crying really took the energy out of her and she needed to refuel. Keep her energy up even if she was just going to waste in on tears and concerns later on…

* * *

It's about to really get intresting everyone.. and Yes, in one of the next few chapters, there will be a split that will tie into Titans Go!

review please! Kthnxbei!


	19. Disaster Bound

_Titans Tower_

"Max… Wolf, look… I know that there are things that no one can stop but we've proved that you can fight and change the end result." Robin and the other Titans sat around a T shaped table which Wolf was standing at the end of, his hand folded behind his back as he looked at the boy wonder while he addressed the latest issue of Wolf and the bizarre happenings of the last nine months…

"Agreed, but at this point, I'm not too sure what's even happening, My wife is ill, my children are growing ten times faster than any living being should have to and now one of the ten most wanted beings on earth is in Jump and oh, by the way, he happens to be my wife's ex, who she's now seeing behind my back…" Wolf growled lowly; really he had tried to help Deus and be friends with him, hell he had even called him brother, and yet he seemingly refused to exorcize or control his demons, which seemed bent on destroying Wolf and Angel and everything else on earth.

Really, this was growing into a monumental mess only Adoni could sort out...

"Well then I suggest you find out what's going on… all this is starting to affect you're work as our liaison to the Justice League…" Robin stood and shook his head; "Listen Max; I understand that this is a… complex situation, but it seems to me that much of the blame or at the very least a large part of it rest at your feet… you need to stop reacting so emotionally… We'll be in touch." With that all the Titans stood and Wolf nodded and left…

"Did you have to be so heartless about it?" James asked as Dick and the other titans sat back down, "What do you mean? I was truthful and straight forward about everything. How is that heartless?"

Blue Lightning sighed in exasperation, "Look I know as leader of the Titans, you have to worry about our image, but now one else really knows about his family or even if he has one, and given that Raptor and I are the only ones other that Rae and BB who have had any contact with the twins Jessica or Deus, I think you may need to back off and look at it the way he's seeing things right now."

Raven glared slightly at BL as she stood behind her chair next to Beast Boy, who was looking at the table top, lost in thought.

"Look man, I can sympathize, but he's got more power in his tail than most of us in the room do put together, so I think Robin's perfectly justified in asking him to calm down and fix this situation of his." Cyborg shrugged as he walked out of the room, his thoughts out there for everyone to think over...

The situation however, would be far from settled...

_Three days later…_

The slow beep of the heart rate monitor echoed through the somewhat empty white room. Angel's body felt numb, hell she didn't even feel like she was in her body anymore. Her gaze was blurred and took a while to straighten out. Where was she? It looked like a hospital, needles within her hands and arms, small flashing lights and curtains drawn closed. Why was she here? She had no memory of what happened. Angel groaned lightly, unable to form any proper words or move her head to see if she was alone within the silence.

The doctor slipped out of the room before Angel awoke, seeking out the large wolf man whom was apparently her husband. He explained that there was a swelling within her brain. They weren't sure what it was but it had apparently been there for years and had been triggered most likely by stress lately. The doctor was unaware of the stress of child-birth and the fighting that was the true reason that made the swelling inflame and make excruciating pressure against her skull, which happened to have had a strange pointed defect in the _inside_, which had pressed into the inflamed part of her brain, compounding the problem. He said that they had to operate immediately, that was why they were unable to brief Wolf before the operation, but the operation was successful. "You can enter, the effect of the anesthetic should be wearing off now... though keep it quite, she just went through major surgery and any stress at this point of time may harm her further." He stepped aside and pointed to the door of the room where Angel was just awakening.

Wolf sat next to the bed and gently held her hand, and looked at her sadly; "I'm so sorry love I... I should have waited... I should have seen what was coming... I... I failed you..." Wolf gently kissed Angel's hand and silently cried as the day refused to wear slowly on.

Angel slowly managed to turn her head so her gaze could take it's time to focus upon Wolf. His words didn't register within her sleepy mind and she just stared at him blankly. It was a while before she actually understood what he had said and it took most of her strength just to squeeze his hand lightly and smile. _"You haven't failed anything..."_ Her voice was quiet and strained, feeling her insides plummet at the pain she had caused him.

Wolf kept his gaze at the floor and shook his head.  
"You're infuriating sometimes you know that?"  
He closed his eyes and sighed; "Yes, Angel... It is my fault... maybe not all of it, but much of the blame falls at my feet..."  
Wolf looked at Angel, his royal blue eyes where pale and weak looking due to crying for so long, longer than he'd ever cried in his life...  
"I don't know what to do... but... I know that I love you, and that we love our children... and that's all I know... It's all I have..."

"It's my job to test people's nerves…" She stated lightly, giving a weak laugh though it failed after the first small huff.  
Angel squeezed his hand slightly tighter, the most strength she could manage as she tried to reassure him. "It's not most of your blame. I'm fine now, it seems everything's over. There's nothing to fret about anymore." She wasn't sure if she was reassuring him or not since she wasn't the best at this social stuff though she hoped she was at least helping in some way.

Wolf smiled lightly and gently squeezed back, "I love you, but... you're wrong Angel... Jessica..." Wolf slowly morphed back into his human form, a form he had not taken in what seemed a long time... "Jess... I... Know it's all my fault... I KNOW... I'm sorry..." He turned his lightly bearded face away and let the tears fall...

Angel's smile faulted to a sympathetic, caring look. She tugged lightly upon his hand, coaxing him closer. She would have sat up and hugged him if her body was strong enough though the drugs weren't completely out of her system and were still begging her to fall back asleep. "Relax. It's all fine now."

Max let her pull him closer and he half lay on the bed next to her, resting his head gently on her shoulder and crying softly as he stroked her arm... he felt bad, about everything, all the pain he'd put her through... true there was happiness and joy, but it all seemed so far away right now and it broke his heart...  
_"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry love... I'm sorry..."_ it was all he could get out...

Angel tiredly managed to get a hand upon his shoulder, her fingers gently patting his skin as she kissed his forehead lightly, still trying to reassure him. She knew everything that had happened would be hard on him, it still plagued her though she didn't know how to help him heal or to rid the troublesome memories from her mind.

Max had stopped crying, but he simply was to exhausted emotionally to do much else...  
But as he felt her weakly pat him, he felt a slight release inside...  
All he had was love, but dammed if it wasn't as vast as the sky...  
"I'm... Jessica, I love you, and I want to make things right... I'm going to make things right... I don't know when or how, but... I will... for you and the kids... I will..."  
Slowly, strength started to flow back into him...

Angel smiled lightly, resting her head back against the pillow propped up behind her, her eyelids fluttering closed to rest her weary and stinging eyes. She wasn't sure how everything was going to get fixed, she knew it wouldn't fix itself but right now there was nothing she could do. She hummed lightly, a small note to aware Wolf that she was listening and had registered his words.

Max then slowly morphed back into Wolf, and slowly rested Angle's hand on her stomach and gently kissed her cheek, "Rest love... you've earned it..." he moved to the door, so he could cal Kitary and Blaze and tell them there mother was fine and resting...  
He sighed, knowing that everything would be okay...

For being as large as he was, Deus could be rather stealthy, having the ability to manipulate earth and metals had it's advantages, like sneaking through a hospital.  
It wasn't all that hard to sneak by the camera's, but the people made it rather hard.  
He had almost been spotted, but a quick use of metal dust made from some scalpels on a tray nearby made the hallway the nurse had turned in to look like a dead-end.  
When he finally found the room, Deus breathed in slowly, before creaking to door open, looking inside, he say Angel resting.

Quietly sneaking in and locking the door, Deus looked over to Angel, taking a seat in the chair nearby Deus almost broke down there.  
"Angel... This is all my fault... I'm sorry..." he said as he leaned forwards, the tears beginning to come from his eyes.

Her eyes were heavy and she was instantly drawn into a deep sleep as soon as Wolf left the room. Her dreams were troubled, like normal though they weren't as violent as they used to be. A slight groan passed her throat as she heard a voice, the words getting mixed within her mind before they were rejected, her unconscious state recognizing them as alien to her dreams. Her eyes flickered open and even if it was only his blurred image she recognized him straight away. "Deus?"

Deus put a finger to his lips as he looked at her with much worry. "Shhhh... You need to rest Angel..." Deus said, leaning closer so he could be quiet.  
"I'm so sorry... This is all my fault... If I had never come back... you wouldn't be like this..."

Angel smiled lightly as he spoke, her tired hand rising to rest against his cheek to make sure he was really there and it was not just an illusion created by the drugs. "No, no. I'm glad you came back. I didn't know what had happened to you. I thought you were dead... or had just left the city...and me" Her voice was little more than a whisper, it was the loudest she could speak.

Deus looked away as he spoke, heartbroken. "I almost did... But when I heard about what happened to you I... I just had to see you..."  
Deus looked back, a slight blush crossing his face as he looked into her tired eyes.  
"I'm just glad you're okay for now..."

"Come on, it would take more than a stress build up to take me down. Thought you would have known that by now" She said was a slight laugh, her fingers stroking his face lightly, one last conformation that he was real before she let her hand fall to rest beside her once more.

Deus looked at her with great worry.  
"But that can't stop me from being scared... I don't know what I would have done if you were gone..." He leaned closer, giving her a soft kiss on her cheek.  
"And I care for you Angel... always have... always will..."

"Look after me then." she said with a smile "You are still my protector aren't you?" She turned slightly upon the bed, wincing in pain though to removed the pain from her neck from having to keep her head turned. She was worried whenever he was gone. Ever since they had met he always seemed to be in trouble though he always turned out to be victorious and save her. He had won many battles up till now and she didn't want him to start losing to himself.

Deus nodded, a smile forming on his lips. "To the ends of Time... and as long as I live... I'll be there for you..." Deus said as he looked at her slight pained eyes.  
"And you should rest... I won't leave... I promise..."

Angel's smile was weak though reassured as she moved back onto her back, her eyes not leaving Deus until her eyelids fell on their own accord, her mind getting dragged away into the depths of unconsciousness once again.

Wolf walked into the room and saw Deus sitting there, looking sorry for himself, but somewhat happy as well, as Angel dozed lightly on her bed...  
He quietly stepped up and rested his hand on the earth demon's shoulder; "Deus... I'm glad your here... She's, weak but..." Wolf's voice cracked slightly and he slumped forward and sobbed; "Deus... I don't care about the past... Screw it all, I only care about the future, and right now... I need all the help I can get... Please... Help me..."  
The mighty fire warrior now looked for comfort from the demon of earth...

Deus's eyes never left Angel, nothing but worry and sadness were in his amber orbs, before taking in a breath.  
"Wolf... I would do anything to help Angel... You know that... But even I don't know how to help... Hell I Don't even know whats wrong with her..." Deus said, his shoulders slumping slightly.  
"If I had at least that... I just might be able to do something... If not permanent at least temporarily..." Deus looked over to Wolf, tears falling from his eyes.  
"Funny how simple knowledge in plants can be much more effective then any doctors treatment..."

Wolf nodded and took a deep breath and answered; "Brain swelling... They said she's had it for some time, but there's no apparent reason for it. The Anthro specialist said that sometimes feline anthros had over developed emotional centers, but hers seemed normal, however her vision center was ten percent lager than normal... they said that it looked like stress build up had caused an over compensation in endorphins and it was causing parts of her brain to simply shut down... That explains the black outs and memory loss... Over all it, the stress and endorphins caused her brain to inflame, swell and place excruciating pressure against her skull..."

Wolf sat in the small couch just behind Deus and hung his head; "It's all my fault... I was so... lonely and felt like I had no purpose other than to simply be wrath... when I saw her I was just looking for someone to talk to, but... She's my eternal love Deus... our souls are bound by the almighty god's, from the foundations of time it's self... and I couldn't wait for her... our last lifetime together... the one that'd see heaven on earth and I couldn't wait for her..." Wolf slumped over and bitterly cursed himself as he looked at his love, his wife and the mother of his children... she looked so helpless and weak, nothing like the proud, powerful angelic feline, and avatar of love and kindness she truly was... it broke him down inside...

"I think I can help a lot more now..." Deus said as he took out a pestle & mortar. He then reached into the small bag that was at his side, pulling out a few leaves and roots, and began grinding them into a very fine powder.  
"Now be very careful when giving angel this... it has Nan Xing in it, and is considered slightly toxic, safe for people as long as it's in small doses and not pregnant..." Deus finished grinding the herbs, handing Wolf the pestle with the herb powder in it.  
"This isn't a permanent solution either... It will calm the swelling and stop the pain..." Deus looked back at Angel.  
"Make sure she doesn't have more then a tea-spoon a day... Just wish I could do more for her..."

Wolf took the herbs and nodded then grabbed the taller warrior and gave him a firm hug; "Thank you Deus... You truly are now my brother..."  
Wolf let the earth bender go and sat back down with a slightly relived sigh... he was holding onto anything that would make this easier...

It would later prove to be a grave mistake…


	20. Crumbling

The split in my story line (that links this with Titans GO!) will be in the next chapter, which will likely be the longest one yet... You have been warned...

_

* * *

_

_One week later..._

Angel sighed as she lay back upon the cold grass. Wolf has only just disappeared moments ago though she still felt like she was being watched. She felt like a caged animal, people watching her everywhere she turned and events being thrown at her to see how she would handle the situation. Well she wasn't handling it very well right now. She was failing horribly at this whole family thing. Seemed her lil' ones had turned down a horrible path and the whole 'hero' thing running in their blood, as well as their fathers was just too much for her to successfully juggle. She was never one to respect authority and always seeked a way to get around it and burn down their stupid peacemaking morals. A light growl of annoyance, as well as stress rippled her vocals and she closed her eyes, hiding the cold night sky from view. She had had enough of the god forsaken world. It could all go to hell for all she cared.

a small thudding sound could be heard to Angel's left in the grass, someone had just sat down _very_ close to Angel and they did not seem worried at all.

"So... How have you been lately..." Came the calm and almost serenading voice of Deus, he had indeed taken a seat in the grass right beside Angel, his calm and friendly eyes looking her way, a warm smile on his face.

"Wolf tells me that my herbal remedies are helping..." Deus said again, looking at Angel with slight worry.

Angel listened to the thudding though didn't move at all. She determined roughly the size of the creature approaching and she guessed whom it was... or a complete stranger wanting to kill her. Her eyes opened slightly as she heard his familiar voice, the faintest smile tugging upon her lips, as though she were trying to hide it. "I've been better" She mumbled lightly, staying lying though opening her eyes more, allowing her smile to become more genuine. "They're working well...if only they could get rid of the source of my stresses for a few nights" A slight laugh rose in her throat though it came out in a slightly stressed growl.

Deus chuckled slightly at Angel's description of her children. "The bundles of joy from above not so enjoyable?" Deus questioned, a very slight hint of sarcasm in his voice, as he looked back up to the sky.

Deus drew a deep breath, before the smile on his face slowly grew. "I've also got another herb for you Angel... One that requires less eating..." Deus pulled out from his cloak a rather small looking plant in a pot, looking rather frail, but as soon as the light hit it it opened up, revealing it to be a flower. Shades of lavender and rosey pink made up the colors, and even though these to colors would normal contrast, they made the flower even more beautiful.

"It's aroma is supposed to be very relaxing... It's never worked on me before though... And well... I want you to have it Angel..." Deus said as he handed her the delicate and exotic flower

"Ah, bundles of joy. Whomever came up with that description had something SERIOUSLY wrong with them." Angel slowly pushed herself up so she was sitting, her hands resting behind her and keeping her up. She looked toward Deus as he continued speaking, wondering what she'd have to inject herself with now. How could she be an angel and lack her mothers healing abilities. Sometimes she wondered if she got dealt the bad hand of genetics. She looked curiously at the plant he pulled out. It didn't look too helpful as he pulled it out though it suddenly changed as it opened. She took the small pot from him, looking down at the pretty little flower in awe. "Wow...It's beautiful…"

Deus smiled as Angel held on to the little flower. "All I want to do is make sure you get better Angel..." Deus said as he leaned a little closer.

"Is there... Anything else going on at home that I'm not hearing about?" Deus questioned rather seriously. If Angel was under so much stress, it _had_ to be more then just her kids.

Angel stared hard at the little flower in her hands, as though it held all the answers. She didn't even know why everything was affecting her so much. She was just doing it all wrong. "I don't know how much longer I can do this for..." Her words seemed to get lost as though she didn't know what else was meant to be coming afterwards.

"Angel..." Deus then leaned closer, wrapping his large arms around her softly, placing her head in the crook of his neck.

"Angel... You have me... Always have... Always will... No force on or off this planet would tell me otherwise..."

Angel smiled faintly as he hugged her, burying her face into his neck. He had saved her so many times from many things. He seemed to always be there when she needed him, even before they knew each other by their names. She moved slightly closer to him, taking in his body warmth to warm her from the cold night air. "How'd you know I'm here?" She asked quietly, words slightly muffled by his neck.

Deus chuckled as he continued to hold her. "I didn't... I just had a feeling you'd come here eventually... and since I almost live here... I figured it wouldn't hurt to wait toll you came... a proper time for me to say hello..."

Deus was worried though, the feelings he had for Angel that one night, they were beggining to return.

"You can crash at mine if you want. It's more welcoming there and I've been pretty much living at Wolf's these days. It'd be better it getting some use than being abandoned" She closed her eyes once more, his memorized scent calming her, letting her stresses melt away even if it was only for a moment.

"Thank you Angel... But I've been trying to get Wolf to help me make a Botanica... I'm out of herbs... And some people of jump could use my remedies too..." Deus said as he slowly released her, not wanting to, but having to.

"But I still thank you for the offer" Deus said, planting a small kiss of her lips, the heat from his face as theirs met quickly built up

Angel looked up at him as he pulled away. She really didn't like the idea of him living in a park. She wasn't worried about him getting hurt for she knew he could look after himself, she just didn't like the thought of him being homeless. She was about to speak before his lips connected with hers, her eyes widening slightly in surprise as she watched him, slightly stunned. It wasn't a bad kind of stunned, just a surprise like it was something she thought would never happen again. Before she could think she pushed her lips against his as he tried to pull away, a blush starting to creep upon her face.

The shock of Angel forcing herself upon Deus caused his eyes to widen, falling backwards and taking Angel with him, now with her on top of him. "A-Angel?" Deus managed to get out between his lips and hers. Her reaction to his friendly kiss was simple and utter confusion.

Angel's lips parted from his slightly as she fell on top of him, a surprise gasp passing her lips. She looked down at him quizzically for a moment before realizing what she was doing. Her hands rested upon his chest, pushing her up slightly to part their lips. "Sorry...I..." She was slightly confused. She couldn't say she didn't mean to because she did and she didn't regret doing it.

Deus's eyes were half closed as Angel spoke, a glazed over look had over come them, almost a lustful look. "Angel..." Deus managed to whisper out. "I... I want you so bad... But your kids... Wolf..." Deus looked to the side, mild hurt in his eyes.

"Are we destined to be forever kept apart?"

Angel rested her head lightly against his chin, sighing softly. What was she to do? She had pledged herself to Deus long ago, then Wolf lurched himself into the picture. What had made her start a family? She knew she was no mother material. She forced herself to look up, watching him even if he was looking away from her. "I said I was yours long before I ever knew Wolf existed... We're engaged... Legally I have not yet pledged myself to him" She didn't really know everything that was going on in her head but it made so much sense to her.

"Yet I have done so to you..." Wolf stood a few yards away looking at the ground between himself and them...  
A single tear fell from his furry face as he pulled his vest back, showing an empty belt; "I... I-I resigned from the League and the Titans today... I also... Put my sword in my trunk and locked it away..."  
Wolf bowed his head as the tears started to fall freely now; "I was going to... to commit myself fully to you and the twins, as... as my time is far off now..." he looked up a pleading in his face as he fell to his knees and morphed into his human form: "I gave it up... all of it... for you... I know I rushed things and I'm sorry... It WAS all my fault... I just... I just wanted to... to love again..."  
He looked up at them, his eyes red; "Do as you see fit Ang-- Jessica... I love you and I always will, but I can no longer carry you nor pay the cost of your wandering heart..." he slowly stood and turned speaking over his shoulder: "Blaze has been summoned to another universe, he is needed there to fight Trigon... he leaves tomorrow... Kit and I will be forming the portal at midnight, you're... you're both welcome to come and see him off..." he turned and slowly walked away, dragging his feet...

"No..." Deus said as he looked at what he had done.

_Again_.

"Why can't I do anything right..." Deus said getting up, placing Angel down, taking a few steps away from her.  
"Every time I try to help in the end I just make it worse..." Deus' body was glowing, his anger and self-hatred building.  
"WHY DAMN IT!" Deus roared, sending a blast of energy rocketing by Wolf, engraving the land in it's wake.  
"Wolf!" Deus roared, not sounding like himself. A Sword seemed to jump from the ground, a Zweihander, he held it _one_ hand as he glared at the Wolf man with blazing white eyes, Deus' normal color long faded.

"Fight me like the so-called man you are!" he Shouted, pointing the weapon Wolfs way, before assuming a charge.

Angel's whole body froze as she heard that other familiar voice. Her eyes were watering lightly, stinging from trying to hold back the tears. She stood up instantly after Deus put her down looking between the two.

No... They can't fight again. She couldn't handle it anymore. She had to stop it… somehow…  
She looked at Deus as the sword came to him, a pain tingling her nerves with the dark aurora. She was the only one whom could stop him. She moved swiftly before him, her body touching his, head buried in his chest. "Deus...please...there's no need to fight." She gripped his cloak tightly so he couldn't push her away easily. She would put herself in the middle of the fight if she had to, just to stop what seemed to happen no matter what she tried to do.

Wolf half turned, his transformation over, his now older, slat and pepper covered head lined with light wrinkles... He had aged over twenty years...  
Gone was the young twenty something man turned demigod, and in his place stood an almost majestic forty year old man, crows feet from squinting into the sun, his face weathered from the rain and wind and sunlight, his body strong yet now wise as well...  
He stood there a tear in his eye, as he spoke; "I ask only one thing of you two... Love me... Or kill me..."  
He now stood there waiting for there answer...

Deus was still, not just from Angel's actions, but from Wolfs as well, thanks to him they had destroyed the once valiant warrior. Deus lowered his weapon, discarding it to the side of him.  
"Wolf... I don't _care_ what kinda past you've had... Those memories you have are just as strong as my demons... But if you give up being a warrior I SWEAR! I'll kill you myself..."  
Deus then shook himself loose of Angel, the demonic power within him beginning to fade away.  
"No one can help what they feel Wolf... but you... your running away from this aren't you... Like I did..."

The tears managed to force their way down her cheeks though her body didn't shake with sobs nor did she expel any noises to express her distress. She just clung to Deus, before stepping to the side as Deus shook away from her. She looked between the two, a look of terror crossing her face as she saw Wolf. It...wasn't Wolf...it couldn't be... and no one was killing anyone while she was there...

Max looked the now much taller Deus squarely in the eye and stepped up to him and jabbed his finger into Deus' chest his voice older and full of steal, "Fuck you Deus... I'm not running from anything, I'm letting go, something you have no concept of you sick deranged hate filled sorry bastard... If you'd just let your family rest in peace and let justice take it's course, you'd not be where you are. But Oh no! you'd rather fuck your life up along with everyone you hold dear as well as anyone else who is near by!" Max then glared from Deus to Angel and back, "And if you had any honor, you would have never left the one you "Love" and even if you hadn't you would have graciously stepped to the side when forces older and more powerful than you when to work!" Max's eyes where now glowing brightly as he stood there only arm's length form the mountain of a man he had just taken to school...  
He shook his head, "I don't have to deal with this you two can do what ever you see fit to do... I'm not paying you're way with my blood sweat and tears anymore..."

Deus was angry, he was beyond that, he was do right pissed. "I don't care if you've lived longer, or suffered more or whatever the hell you've gone through!" Deus shook violently, glaring ice at Wolf. "There's never true justice Wolf... I hold onto my Vengeance cause other then that and one other thing... That's All I have left of my family... I can't even remember what my parents faces look like anymore Wolf... I'm Lucky I still remember my sister..." Deus' body pulsed lividly with terran energy.  
"And I never forgave myself for leaving Angel back then... But I left for one reason... I was slowly _killing_ her" Deus then looked to Angel, then back to Wolf.  
"And It's kinda hard to not hurt people when your a walking force of nature! You can at least look normal Wolf... I wear these to do my best..."  
"I was wrong about you Wolf... But then again... Your a Entity of Good... I'm a Demon by blood with two more bonded with my very _soul_ so don't tell me about higher powers... someone higher then even you put them there..." Deus turned around, the air around him was burning.  
"I was never meant to be good... Fuck you… you damned saint..."  
Deus began walking away, looking back at Angel. "Angel... I need to be alone for a bit... If you have to you can follow... just be careful..." Then Deus broke into a full out run away from the park, the ground scorched from the intensity of his aura where his feet landed.

Angel stared straight ahead, at the trees that swayed however they pleased, pushed about by the vicious wind though always springing back up to their proud height. How could they do that? Let the breeze go straight through them without letting it affect them? She wished she was a tree but the again, she would be one of those trees that snapped under the slightest pressure or got hit by lightning. The men were exchanging words of hatred once again, words that tore her apart though she tuned it out, letting the feeling of anxiety and worthlessness wash over her once more though she ignored that too. The only thing that she saw was the trees. Pain started to seep into her, striking her spin and sending searing jolts through her body. She flinched violently, being yanked back into reality from the pain. Both back were turned, moving away from each other without any physical wounds. What was she to do? She looked between the two, torn though she had to go with one, the one whom emitted the power that hurt her. If she let him go now then he could cause a lot of trouble.

Max stood there without a word as they left him there, silent tears flowing down his weathered face...  
"Saint? ... If... You two only knew... If only you knew..."  
He slowly took to the air and floated off to his apartment...

_The next day, Angel's Apartment…_

The apartment was eerily quiet as the young looking angelic anthro blooded girl was nestled into the cushions of the soft couch. She didn't remember where her son Blaze had gone to, but knowing him he would be out for hours and despite herself, she would do nothing but worry. She needed something to take her mind off everything.  
A Soft sigh passed her lips as she closed her eyes, snuggling backward into the couch and listening to the soft roar of the occasional cars that passed her apartment building. Now that she had quit work it seemed the hours moved slower than ever.

A large shadow cast by none other then Deus stood outside of Angels now repaired apartment.  
'Why am I even here... I should be as far away from her as can be...' Deus thought to himself, but something within him urged him to continue. "Here goes nothing..." Deus whispered as he knocked on Angels door; "Angel? It's me... I... I really need to talk to you..."

Angel's eyelids had become heavy as she almost drifted into a soft dozing state before a sudden rapping at her door made her jump slightly. She sat up, a yawn forcing her lips to part before she heard a voice. It took her a moment to recognize it before she got to her feet quickly and made her way toward the door.

Her small hand grasped the cold hand with a slight uncertainty. Had she head the voice or was her half asleep mind playing tricks on her? Slowly she turned it, opening it completely to expose herself and the man at her door. "Deus?" It wasn't really a question, more of a reaffirming statement to herself.

Deus had a small smile on his face as he looked down at Angel.

_'She used to be my Angel...'_ Deus thought, he then quickly killed that train of thought, he glanced into Angels eyes with nothing but kindness.  
"Heya' Angel..." Deus said with a small wave, he took a quick glance inside her apartment, making sure Wolf was not there.

"It alright if I come in?"

A smile had crept onto her face as she looked up at the tall demon before her. She didn't know why he was here but she was more than happy that he was. She glanced behind her as he did, looking a little confused by his actions though taking a step to the side, leaving the doorway clear as she held the door open, looking back to him. "Sure, you're always welcome here"

"Thanks..." Deus said as he ducked inside he looked back to Angel.  
"Hope I'm not interrupting anything..." Deus said as he continued inside.  
"There's a couple things that have been bothering me... And your the only person I can really talk too..." Deus said with slight sadness in his voice, he took a seat on the couch, no longer having to slouch.

Angel closed the door quietly behind him before following him to the couch and sitting beside him. There was a sympathetic look in her eyes as she looked up to him. "What's wrong? Is there anything I can do?" Her hand rested upon his forearm lightly, delicate fingertips pressing lightly into his skin in a reassuring manner. There was worry flickering into her eyes.

Deus looked into her eyes, his will to do what he thought had to be done was fading slowly because of the presence of the woman he loved.  
'Damn... It's now or never...' Deus thought with a deep breath.  
"With all thats been happening lately... And the way I've been reacting around you... and Wolf... I've been thinking of leaving..." Deus said, no longer able to look Angel in the eyes. "Even when Wolf helped me defeat my darkness... I don't know how long until it returns..." Deus felt nervous under Angels gaze and touch. "Whats worse is I don't know what hurts more... Knowing that If I leave I'll hurt you... or stay and know that I'll always be a threat to your safety..."

Angel was shifting nervously in her seat as she waited for him to speak. She really wasn't sure what had been happening between the boys, she had mostly stayed to herself within the apartment with the company of Blade when he was home. Her mouth created a small 'o' before the corners of her lips turned down and she looked up at him in child like confusion. She knew this whole situation was extremely difficult for everyone involved though some pressure had been released since the kids grew so fast and were pretty much independent now. She felt her stomach drop as Deus couldn't bring himself to look at her, knowing she was the one whom created this whole horrid situation. "I...I just want you to be safe... I want everyone to be happy but I... I don't know how to do this. I want to fix everything but..." Her voice faded away as she continued to watch him. Hoping he'd look back at her

Deus looked back to Angel, his eyes filled with Sadness; "I don't know what to do Angel... I love you with all my heart... But Wolf... and your kids... I don't even know what to think any-more..." Deus said as he looked Angel in her eyes. 'Even if it's wrong...' Deus thought as he reached to his right gauntlet. 'Even if it could kill me...' He then removed the massive piece of metal from his arm, revealing a surprisingly same-tan skin as the rest of his body, which was amazing for a part of him that had not seen sun-light in over four years. "I have to know..." Deus said with slightly glazed over eyes, his hand reaching to Angels face. "I want to know how you feel..." His finger-tips slowly caressed her cheek, his hand was soft from being encased in metal for so long.

Angel sighed softly as he spoke. She was never one to handle difficult situations well, that was why she had steered clear from relationships for so long. It was all her luck to get in such a mess when she finally did get into a relationship...or two...or three... Well now it seemed to be back down to two since Alex had disappeared off of the face of the earth. She watched as he removed the gauntlet, looking back up at him as he spoke. She let his fingers caress her face. She didn't know what he meant by what he said. How she felt as in touch? Or emotions? She decided to answer anyway. "I still have feelings for you... That's why everything has been so difficult" She looked down, her gaze settling on her lap, her turn to not be ale to look in the others eyes.

Deus' eyes were half-closed as his face began to slowly near Angels, his hand raising her chin up so they were looking into each-others eyes.  
"I want to know what it feels like..." Deus said again, his face was so close to Angels it was only a few centimeters apart. "To feel love again..." Deus then locked lips with Angel, his kiss filled with passion.

Angel's eyes slowly rose as he lifted her chin, looking up to his eyes once more with a slight struggle. She felt her breathe catch in her throat lightly at the closeness of their faces, his warm breath upon her lips as he spoke. She hadn't been this close to Deus before and though something told her this was wrong, something stronger told her that this had been coming for a while now and she was more than happy to accept his kiss, her eyes half closing.

As Deus continued to express his love for Angel through his lips, his arm reach behind him, removing the other Gauntlet with ease, it falling with a klunk to the floor beside them, his passion for Angel was deepening, as his arms snaked their way around her, holding her in his over-sized embrace of warmth.

Angel felt a soft shiver run through her as her hand rose and rested against his chest, pushing him back lightly so their lips were still touching though not pressing together. "Deus..." Her voice was a breathy whisper as she looked up at him with half closed eyes. She knew it would be wrong to continue though that thought seemed to completely slip her mind as she let their lips create a warm force once more…

As Angel applied pressure into the kiss once again, Deus' hands were at work massaging and caressing Angels back, slowly and in different patterns. All the while his tongue began to touch the edges of Angels lips, asking for entrance

Angel's back hollowed lightly as his hands worked upon her back, murmuring lightly into the kiss as she let her lips part, her tongue snaking out to tease at Deus' playfully. Her eyes were completely closed as her fingertips pressed lightly into his chest, wings twitching lightly as his hands worked around them.

As Deus' tongue danced with Angels, his hands began to snake their way to Angels sides, and then finally landing on her chest, his large hands easily enveloping her luscious chest, slowly kneading and caressing them as he still continued to kiss Angel, his breath becoming heavy as his heart-beat began to increase

Angel's body shivered and lightly moved as his hands explored her body before a quiet moan slipped from her throat and into his mouth as his hands came upon her chest. Her back hollowed more, pushing her breasts into his hands, her breathing following his slightly though she still seemed to have control over it as her tongue slipped into his mouth, hands moving up his chest to rest upon his shoulders.

Deus finally pulled his lips back for air, his eyes heavily glazed over as he looked into Angels face. "I don't care if this is wrong..." Deus whispered, his body beginning to grow hot from the interaction he was having with Angel. "All that matters is it feels right..." He said as he came back to locking lips with Angel, His coat long-ago discarded along with his two Gauntlets, all that defined Deus' upper torso as clothes were the clean bandages he had wrapped about him.

Angel panted lightly to regain the air she had lost, putting a stop to the light spinning within her head. She heard him speak but didn't really register the words, only registering the voice and her mind skipped back to when they were together first. Not together like this, just by label. Her hands run down his arms before skipping across the the bandaged chest. She didn't know when the coat had come off but she didn't linger on the thought for very long, her body against his lightly

Deus held Angel close as he just followed what seemed to come naturally to him, all he wanted to do was make Angel feel special, feel wonderful. His hands had again wandered back to her chest, but they were now under her shirt, his hands were amazingly warm, as he began to caress and knead at the more sensitive parts of Angels

Angel shivered strongly at the feeling of his hands upon her sensitive skin. It was a pleasant shiver, not one caused by cold or the a like. Her hands traveled round his chest, moving down his sides to rest upon his hips. She was completely relaxed with him... Well as relaxed as the current happening would allow her quickly responding body. The rest of the world faded away and was nothing to her…

What happened next altered so many things…

And many of them would _never_ be undone…

Wrath was now coming for a man who lacked the will or desire to choose right over wrong, good over evil…

And the son of rage and love would bear the emotional burdens now laid before him for the rest of time…

Oh cruel, cruel fate, have you no mercy or shame?

* * *

Read and Review! 


End file.
